The Horny Dog 2: Sex, Lies, and Secrets
by bigredfox10
Summary: People lying, everyone cheating, secrets are revealed, and so much drama. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru reuinon to rekindle thier love. Kagome catches them in the act and runs off to Koga. What will happen if Koga take something very "precious" from Inuyasha? And can Inuyasha get the precious thing (aka Sesshomaru) back before it's too late? MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Hi everyone, I'm back! I hope ya'll had a great New Year. Thanks for reviewing on my previous story "The Horny Dog".**

**This is the squeal to The Horny Dog. If you haven't read it, then you need to read that first.**

**Warning: This story contains yoai (M/M), lemon, lime, rape, mpreg, possible preg, and masturbation.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

It was a beautiful day in the feudal era. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the gang was awake and ready to set off for adventure. Well, expect for one person.

"Kagome! Hurry up! We gotta get going, so we can find Naraku." Inuyasha shouted annoyed.

"Hold up, Inuyasha! I'm getting my bathing supplies, so I can take a quick bath in the hot springs." Kagome countered.

"What! Seriously! You think taking a stupid bath is more important than searching for jewel shards?"

"Yes, because I'm a girl and I need to pamper myself. And besides, I haven't had a bath in over a week." the miko replied while gathering her bathing supplies and putting them in her yellow backpack.

"Look wench! First of all, it's your fault that you broke the jewel in the first place and second, you're right. You really do need a bath because you smell like sweat and shit." the hanyou snapped with a smirk.

Kagome was so mad and embarrassed that she said the one word that Inuyasha hated the most.

"Inuyasha…" the pissed-off priestess growled out.

"What!" the dog hanyou shouted, not knowing the consequences of his actions.

Kagome took a big, deep breath and then…

Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit,…SIT!

She sat him 30 times.

Inuyasha was implanted in the ground in pain and Kagome stood over the huge hole.

"Listen ya jerk! You don't insult the way I smell because you smell worse than me. Also, I'm taking a bath in the hot springs whether you like it or not." the enraged miko yelled to the still-conscious hanyou.

The teenager walked away to the hot springs where she could relax and bathe. Meanwhile, the subjection spell wore off and Inuyasha jumped out of the crater he made. The hanyou wanted to go to the hot springs and yank the annoying schoolgirl outta the water, but he didn't want to get "sit" anymore. So Inuyasha went back to Kaede's hut to see if Sango and Miroku were ready. Luckily for him, both humans were ready to go.

"Good morning, Inuyasha." greeted Sango with a big smile.

"Morning, my friend." Miroku also greeted with a smile.

"Hey, guys." the half-breed grunted.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" the demon slayer asked with concern.

"Feh…It's that damn wench! She decided to take a bath in the springs, so it's gonna be a while before she comes back." the hanyou replied as he sat down inside the hut.

Inuyasha looked around and noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey, where's the old hag?" the half demon asked.

"Oh she's out gathering herbs for her ointments. She said that she will be back in a few minutes." Sango answered.

"Hmm, alright. But as long as she come back safe from harm." the hanyou said with his eyes closed.

Inuyasha didn't want to admit it, but Kaede was like a grandmother to him. In fact, if anything happened to her, then he would go ballistic.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. She may be getting old, but she is still strong enough to protect herself." Miroku told his friend.

Just then, Kaede came through the door with a basket full of herbs.

"Good morning, everyone!" the old miko greeted while setting the basket on the ground.

"Good morning, Lady Kaede!" both humans greeted as well.

Inuyasha nod his head to greet Kaede.

"Where's Kagome?" the old woman asked.

"She's at the hot springs washing up." the dog scoffed.

"Oh, ok. Then I hope she's come back here in safe conditions." Kaede noted.

"I hope she doesn't." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

"So how are ye young travelers doing?" the elder priestess asked with interest.

"We're alright, but we're kinda hungry." Sango replied as her stomach was growling.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku's stomach also growled to indicating that they were hungry too.

"Hehe, don't worry young ones. I will make a big pot of rabbit stew for ye all." Kaede chuckled while she gathered the ingredients to make the food.

It only took about 30 minutes to prepare and cook the stew. After the rabbit stew was fully cooked, she got out four bowls and spoons and served a big bowl of stew for each of the travelers. They consumed all of the yummy, best-tasting stew and gave their dishes to Kaede, which she gladly took.

She saw the dirty dishes from the previous night and decided to wash those as well, since Kagome wasn't there to wash them. Sango decided to help the old woman wash, dry, and put up the dishes and silverware. After all that was done, two unexpecting visitors surprised everyone when they entered the hut.

"Hi everyone! We're back!" the visitor greeted with a shout.

"Shippo! Kirara! Is it really you." the taijaya asked with the verge of tears about to flow from her eyes.

"Yep! The one and only!" the fox demon answered with a huge smile.

Kirara meow a "yes" in respond.

"Oh, I'm so happy you guys are back. We all missed you two so much." Sango cried, the walls of tears finally burst down.

The small demons leaped into Sango's arms and gave her a big hug to console her.

"So Shippo, how was your training sessions with the other fox demons." the monk asked.

"It was great! At first I was scared and nervous that I would fail, but later on I got the hang of it and I passed." the kit cheered, jumping up and down with joy.

"Really! That's great Shippo! Good job!" Miroku praised.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without Kirara's assistance." the fox said while giving the neko a pat on her head.

"Now that ye passed your sessions, ye are stronger than ever." Kaede stated while fixing Shippo and Kirara some leftover stew.

"Yes, ma'am. In fact, I am a true fox demon. No longer am I'm an embarrassment to my kind and all demons everywhere." Shippo stated proudly as he puffed out his chest in achievement.

"Ha, I doubt it. I bet you failed those sessions and came back running with your tail between your legs." the hanyou chimed in.

"That's not true, Inuyasha! I passed everything that the other fox demons had to throw at me. What makes you think I failed?" Shippo snapped while pointing his finger at Inuyasha.

"Well for one thing, you came back early. Last time I remember, your training thing supposes to last for a month." Inuyasha said, poking the fox on top of his head.

"Grrr…you're wrong, idiot! I did not came back early because today _is_ a full month and the older fox demons gave me a gold leaf as proof for passing my tests." Shippo taunted while he pulled out the leaf out of his pocket and waved it at the dog hanyou.

"Ok,ok! That's enough, ya little runt! I was wrong, ok. Just stop waving that stupid leaf in front of my face or I'll take it and destroy it." Inuyasha snarled as hit Shippo on top of his head so hard that a lump started to form.

"Oww! That's hurt, you big meanie! Where's Kagome when you need her?" the fox asked while he looked around the hut for said miko.

"You're outta luck, runt because she's bathing at the hot springs and she won't be back quite soon. So ha ha, in your face!" the half demon taunted, knowing the _real _reason why Shippo needed Kagome.

"Aww man, that's not fair. I hope she gets here soon because I miss her so much." the kit groaned with a pout. "Mmm, I wonder what's taking her so long?"

**-Meanwhile- **

"Ahh…ahh…faster Koga…ahhhh." Kagome moaned out.

The wolf demon obliged and fucked Kagome harder and faster in the hot springs. The miko grabbed the nearest rock to balance herself from the ookami's hard thrusts. Koga was taking Kagome like the bitch she truly is. Then without a warning, both human and demon came simultaneously.

"Aaahhhhh Kogaaaaaa!"

"Aaahhhhh Kagomeeeee!"

After their full blown release, both of them were exhausted and the wolf cradled Kagome in his arms.

"Wow, Koga! That was amazing!" the priestess panted.

"I know. Did you like it, my love?" the ookami asked, also panting.

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" Kagome shouted happily as she hugged Koga.

"Well, it's was fun and all, but I gotta go now Koga." the futuristic schoolgirl said with disappointment.

"Why? You don't have to go back with that mutt! You can come and stay with me." the wolf youkai suggested while brushing a strand of hair out of Kagome's face.

"Oh, I wish I could, but I have to go with that insensitive brat and search for the jewel shards." she sneered.

"Damn it! Why do you hang around him, Kagome? All Muttface does is treat you wrong by degrading you, comparing you to that undead priestess, and even cheated on you with her." He lifted the schoolgirl's chin, so he could look straight into her chocolate brown eyes. "A beautiful, smart, young woman like you deserves someone better than Inutrasha. In fact, you deserve someone like me, who will always take care of you, protect you, and treat you like the queen you are." Koga stated in a serious tone that made Kagome see that everything he said was true.

"You know what, Koga. You're right. I don't need Inuyasha. I NEED YOU!" the miko exclaimed as she gave him an opened-mouth kiss.

They broke the kiss and decided to get out of the hot springs. They put on their clothes and the wolf youkai was the first to leave.

"See ya, Kagome." Koga grinned at the miko.

"See ya, Koga." Kagome replied back with a smile.

The wolf took one last long look at the young priestess before he sped off in his tornado. When the wolf demon was gone, Kagome went into her backpack and got out her strongest perfume. She decided to put a lot of her Lavender and Rose perfume to mask her scent from her 'visit' with Koga. Even though she took a bath in the hot springs, the schoolgirl wanted to make sure she sprayed enough of perfume, so a certain half-demon won't smell her scent.

The real truth is Kagome didn't love Koga like she said moments ago. In fact, she used Koga to get back at Inuyasha for insulting her. Deep down inside her heart, she knew that it was wrong to play with the wolf demon's emotions and feelings for her, but she didn't care. In fact, all she ever cares about is getting revenge for Inuyasha's stupidity and making him suffer, like he does to her every time he leaves her to see Kikyo.

Kagome sighed and placed all of her bathing supplies back inside of her yellow backpack. She slings her backpack over her shoulder and walked back to the village, thinking of a good lie to tell her friends.

**OOOOOOO! Kagome had been a naughty girl. XD **

**How do ya'll like the story so far.**

**Please read and review! **

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for reviewing!**

**I read the reviews and I wanted to clear things up. **

**To ****LiLManGAlOvER: Yes, it is true that I hate Kagome. That is the reason why I made her OOC. She's not completely out of character, but she still the same nice Kagome from the amine. Heck, I know she's a nice person, but like a quote that Lisa Simpson said on "The Simpsons". **

"**Underneath these goody2shoes, lies some dark socks." Or something close to that. I don't know. X-X**

**P.S To shiskanae242: I hate Kagome too, so that great! **

**No offense to Kagome lovers.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

"Ugh! Fuck this! I'm dragging that wench outta the water whether she's ready or not." shouted an impatient hanyou, looking out into the village for Kagome.

"Now, now. Be patient, Inuyasha. I'm sure Lady Kagome will be back momentarily." the monk reassured his friend. "And besides, she hasn't been at the hot springs too long.

"She's been gone for nearly _three and a half_ damn hours!" Inuyasha stated to Miroku.

"Just give her time, my friend. Remember, she is a human; therefore it will take her a couple of hours to return to the village." Miroku informed the hanyou while sitting on the soft ground, polishing his staff.

"Well I don't care! Human or demon, it's doesn't take that long just to bathe." Inuyasha said, still looking out for the miko. "And speak of the devil, there she is."

"What! You see Lady Kagome! Where?" the houshi asked as he set staff and rag beside and stood up, looking for said person.

"There she is, Miroku." Inuyasha said, pointing to a girl dressed in a green and white school uniform.

Kagome saw her two friends standing outside of Kaede's hut and decided to speed up her pace, so she could greet them.

"Hi, gu-"

"Cut the crap, Kagome! What took your ass so long?" the half-breed interrupted, getting into the miko's face.

"I was at the hot springs, moron! I had to get the filth off my body." the teenager replied while placing her backpack on the ground.

"It doesn't take that fucking long to bathe." Inuyasha snapped.

"Well, it does for ME!" the miko shouted, picking up her backpack and walking towards the monk.

"Hey, where're you going? I'm not finished talking to you, bitch!" the inu hanyou yelled at the stubborn girl.

"Hi, Miroku. How are you?" Kagome greeted while ignoring Inuyasha's rantings.

"Hello to you as well, Kagome. I am doing quite fine. How was your trip to the hot springs?" the houshi asked.

"It was great! I've never felt so clean and relaxed." she replied while rubbing her arms.

"Mmm, I see. Well, I'm glad you came back here in safe conditions." the monk said with a smile.

"Aww! Thanks, Miroku. I'm glad that someone cares about the safety of my well-being. Unlike _some person_ I know." Kagome said, referring to a certain half-demon.

"Shut up, wench! At least you came back, now we can get our things and search for the rest of the jewel shards." Inuyasha retaliated as he walked away, fed-up with the childish schoolgirl.

"Hmmp! He's such an immature dog!" the miko scowled while crossing her arms over her chest.

Heh heh…Now, now Lady Kagome. Inuyasha is just upset because you took a long time at the hot springs. Don't worry about him. He'll probably calm down once we continue our search for Naraku and the jewel shards." the monk told Kagome, trying to convinced her that it wasn't her fault that they lost a large amount of time.

"*sighs* Alright. I guess I've might have been there for a long time." Kagome sighed, finally realizing that it 'might' be her fault they lost track of time.

"Speaking of that, might I ask what took you so long? I mean it _did_ take you about _four hours_ to get here and it _is _a forty-five minute walk to-and-from Lady Kaede's village to the hot springs?" Miroku asked with a slight hint of curiosity.

"Oh yeah, that. The reason why it took me so long is because after I washed up and put on my clothes, I took a nap in a field of flowers. I was so tired that I accidently overslept." Kagome lied, hoping that the nosy monk would buy her planned story.

"Ohhh,ok. No wonder why you smell like a flower field." Miroku said, unknowing to him that his friend lied to him about what _really_ took her that long to come back to the village.

"Uh-huh. Anyways, how's Kaede and Sango are doing?" the priestess asked, changing the subject.

"They are doing fine. Lady Kaede had fixed us some rabbit stew for breakfast. Would you like some?" the houshi asked politely.

"Of course! I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse." Kagome joked.

Both humans entered the elderly priestess's hut. Upon entering the hut, the young miko spotted the two demons who she never expected to see.

"Shippo! Kirara! You're back!" Kagome cheered happily as she knelt to hug them.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried while he jumped into the miko's awaiting arms and hugged her back.

"I miss you, Kagome! Inuyasha was being mean to me while you were gone. He hit me on the head just because I waved my leaf in his face. I didn't even touch him and he still hit me." the fox whined.

"I miss you too, Shippo. And don't worry, I'll deal with him." The futuristic priestess noted while stroking the little child's orange hair.

Kirara wrapped her tails around Kagome's leg, purring at her warmth.

"Ha ha, I miss you too, Kirara. I didn't forget about you." Kagome said as she set the kitsune down on the floor, so she could hug the fire cat as well.

After the little reunion was over, Sango came inside the hut, carrying her large boomerang bone with her demon slayer outfit on.

"Hi, Kagome. How's your trip at the hot springs? We were wondering what took you so long because we've been waiting for nearly four hours." the taijaya asked while setting her boomerang down to hug her best friend.

"Hi, Sango. The hot springs were excellent and it refreshed my skin. And to answer your question, I was late coming back because after I cleanse myself up; I got out, dressed, and decided to take a nap in a flower field. But unfortunately, I overslept and forgot that we needed to leave early." The time-traveler lied to Sango, who was like a big sister to her.

Even though Kagome hate lying to her friends, she knew it was the right thing to do to keep her 'fun time' with Koga a secret. Shippo and Kirara, who were eavesdropping on the girls' conversation, also bought the miko's white lie when they smelt the strong scent of her perfume.

"Oh okay, Kagome. I understand. We girls do need a lot of time to pamper ourselves and rest from a long hard day of shard hunting. And you smell great! ***sniff*** Just like an intoxicating flower field." Sango complimented the over-scented young girl.

"Thank you, Sango." Kagome said with her signature smile.

"You're welcome, Kagome. Oh, I almost forgot. Lady Kaede had made rabbit stew for breakfast and I was wondering-"

"Yes, I would love some." The miko interrupted the demon slayer.

"How did you know about the-"

"Miroku told me about it when I returned to the village." the schoolgirl answered, beating the demon slayer to the question she was about to ask.

"Hee hee, well alright. Let me fix you a bowl so you can eat." Sango said as she grabbed a clean bowl and spoon and scooped the rabbit stew into the miko's bowl. "Here ya go, Kagome."

Thanks, Sango." Kagome said politely as she took the bowl and spoon from her friend and started consuming the stew.

"Mmm, this is very delicious! I will have to thank Kaede for making this. Where is she anyway?" she asked her friend.

"Umm, I think she's out with the village children." Sango replied, unsure of her response.

"Well, I guess I'll thank her when she gets back." the fifteen-year old teen noted as she placed her empty bowl and spoon on the wooden table.

When Kagome set her dishware on the table, she suddenly remembered the dirty dishes from last night. She was supposed to wash them today, but she was too busy fooling around with Koga that she completely forgot.

"Oh no! I forgot about the dishes from last night. Let me clean them up right now." Kagome panicked while gathering up her dishes and searching for the rest.

"Calm down, Kagome." her friend chuckled. "Lady Kaede and I wash the dishes last night and also the breakfast dishes from today. There are no more dishes left expect for yours." Sango stated, pointing to the dirty dishware in the younger girl's hand.

"Heh heh, oh yea. I'm sorry for not washing the dishes this morning." the schoolgirl apologized sheepishly.

"Aww, that's okay Kagome. It was no trouble at all." Sango reassured her sympathetic friend.

The miko smiled and went to the little river near Kaede's hut too wash her late breakfast dishes. When she finished washing, drying, and putting up her dishes, she noticed that Shippo was holding a gold leaf in his tiny hands. He was scanning it with awe and amazement and Kagome couldn't help, but ask the kitsune upon where he got it.

"Hey, Shippo. I love your leaf! Where did you find it?" The human girl asked.

"I didn't found it. I earned it from my training sessions with the older fox demons." the kit replied, giving the leaf to Kagome, so she could see it up close.

"Wow, Shippo! This is a solid gold leaf! I thought that it was just a rare leaf that you found near a tree or something." The time-traveler said with awe as she handed Shippo his leaf back.

"Nope, it is a real golden leaf and I pass all of my sessions, including the final test. Ha ha ha, I proved to the other fox demons even though I am small, I can still pack a big punch. One month ago, I was a weak demon but today I _am _a strong fox demon, who is no longer an embarrassment to the demon race." Shippo stated as he puffed out his chest and held his leaf up in the air, for everyone to see.

"Congratulations, Shippo! I am very proud of you!" the priestess praised.

"Thanks Kagome, but I couldn't have passed my test if it wasn't for Kirara encouraging me along the way." the little fox said, pointing to a sleeping Kirara.

"Well once again, I am very proud of your accomplishments and I'm glad you pass that test." the schoolgirl continuously praised the small youkai with a big smile.

But what Shippo don't know that behind that perfect smile, lies a jealous heart. Indeed, Kagome was jealous of Shippo. In fact, she was jealous because the little fox has done something that she wasn't able to do and that is passing her tests. Hell, she doesn't even remember the last time she passed a test after she was first introduced to the feudal era.

It's true that before she came to the feudal era, Kagome was the top student in her class. Now since she came here, her grades have dropped dramatically and it is affecting her chances of going to college.

_If_ she goes to college, that is.

Kagome felt ashamed of herself for being so jealous of Shippo's accomplishments, but at the same time, she couldn't help it. Think about it: an _eight year-old child_ doing better in acing tests better than a _fifteen year-old teenager_. That statement alone is enough to put her to shame. Nevertheless, she pushed her jealousness and envied aside and let Shippo have his moment of success.

"Hey Kagome, do you want to see some of my new techniques?" the fox demon asked with puppy dog eyes, pulling the miko out of her thoughts.

"Of course, Shippo. I would love to." the cheerful priestess said.

Kagome and Shippo exited out of the old miko's hut. They decided to go to an empty, secure field near the village. Upon entering the unpopulated field, they saw the last person that they wanted to see.

**OOOO! I wonder who that person is? **

**How do you like the story so far?**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for reviewing!**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO YOU ALL! :)**

**I just wanted to clear some things up for a moment. The reason why this story is kinda going slow is because I wanted to be super dramatic, so that every character could experience some kind of conflict. Plus, I don't won't the story to go too fast, so that probably why it's not getting to the Inu/Sess part, but it will get there in later chapters, once they actually reunion with each other.**

**Not only that, but…let's just say that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are not the only couple in this story. In fact, there will also be M/F couples as well. Like for example, you already read the Koga/Kagome pairing, so in later chapters there will be more couples too. **

**But don't worry, the Inu/Sess moment is in this chapter. Especially for you, ****Reaping-Vampire****. :)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Kagome and Shippo glared the person that was occupied in the field. The kitsune made a spell that he learned from his training to mask his and the miko's scent and hid in a large bush.

"What is _he_ doing out here?" Shippo growled in anger.

"I don't know, but that ungrateful mongrel had the nerve to cuss me out. AND _HE'S_ SLEEPING! I thought that we were supposed to hunt for the rest of the shards, not lazed around all day." Kagome snapped. "Ooo, I'm so going to 'sit' him til next year."

The enraged priestess was about to yell 'sit', when the fox kit suddenly stop her command.

"Wait Kagome, don't say it!" Shippo pleaded to the confused time-traveler.

"What! Why? Don't you want to punish Inuyasha for what he had done to us?" the schoolgirl asked, dumbfounded as to why the fox had a sudden change of heart.

"Yes. As much as I would love seeing you 'sit' Inuyasha to the deepest part of the earth, I came up with a great plan to _really _get back at that jerk." Shippo replied with an evil grin.

"Mmm, okay. I'm listening, so what's the plan?" Kagome asked with an evil grin too.

"Remember when I told you that I wanted to show you some of my new techniques from my training sessions." the kitsune asked.

"Uh-huh, I remember." she replied.

"Well then, you are going to see them a lot _sooner_ than you think." Shippo said with a wink.

"Ohh, you mean…"

"Uh-huh."

"Ok, but do I still get to "sit" him? I want as much payback as you do." the miko asked while clenching her fists.

"Yep, you can still "sit" him, BUT you'll have to wait for my signal." he informed her. "Now here's how this plan is gonna work." Shippo whispered his scheme plan into Kagome's ear.

She giggled at the thought of getting back at Inuyasha. After the fox demon finished explaining his plan, they both nodded in agreement.

"Now Kagome, wait until I give you the signal, okay."

"Okay."

They both set out to put Shippo's plan into action.

"_Revenge is gonna be sweet!" _the human girl and demon boy thought simultaneously.

**-Meanwhile-**

Inuyasha was taking a nap underneath a large tree. After his huge argument with Kagome, he decided to rest, instead of taking his frustrations out on some undeserving trees. The dog hanyou was dreaming about a certain person that he had missed so much.

_**-Inuyasha's dream- Warning: lime-lemonish **_

"_Sesshomaru!"_

"_Yes, Inuyasha!"_

"_I've miss you so much. I can't stand us being apart from each other."_

"_Me too, my mate. I want us to be together forever."_

_They caressed each other in a plain meadow._

"_Sesshomaru, you don't know how much I craved for your touch. I want you so bad that I…I…"_

_The daiyoukai silenced him with a kiss._

"_Enough talk, let's fuck!"_

_That was all Inuyasha needed to hear before he gently laid his brother on the ground and start making out with him. The inu hanyou wasted no time removing his and his elder brother's clothes. Inuyasha was teasing the dog demon by nipping and kissing his neck and chest. Sesshomaru's eyes began to bleed red as his half-brother kept torturing him with his sexual ministrations._

"_Heh heh heh, what's wrong Sesshomaru. You can't control yourself like a noble demon supposed to. I bet you want me to pound your sweet ass right now, don't cha?" the hanyou teased as he pinched his brother's right nipple._

"_Grrrr… JUST SHUT UP AND FUCK ME!" Sesshmoru growled as his eyes kept flicking back and forth from gold to red._

_Inuyasha, wanting to satisfy his elder brother, put him on all fours and shoved his dick hard into Sesshomaru's ass._

_Even though he was unprepared, the inu youkai didn't felt any pain from his younger brother's penetration. Since Sesshomaru wanted to be fucked so badly, Inuyasha went at a fast and rough pace, instead of a slow and gentle pace._

"_Oh, Inuyasha!"_

"_Y-Yeah, t-that's right baby! Keep saying my name." the half demon commanded huskily._

"_Ahh, Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha… _

_**INUYASHA, WAKE UP!"**_

"_HUH?"_

_**-End of Inuyasha's dream-**_

"Inuyasha wake up, ya idoit! I know you hear me." the little fox shouted at an awaken half-demon.

"What the…? Shippo, what the hell you're doing out here and why the fuck did you wake me up?" Inuyasha cussed, upset because the little fox woke him up from the best dream ever.

"Oh nothing, it's just that Kagome had fixed a gigantic pot of yummy, delicious ramen and she was wondering if you would like a bowl?" Shippo asked nonchalantly.

"Ha, yeah right! Like that pathetic wench would make ramen for me after all the things I said to her." Inuyasha scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Yea, that might be true, but Kagome _does_ have a generous heart which means she forgives people easily. Especially a certain half demon who's too stupid to keep his big mouth shut." the kitsune said, irritating the hanyou.

"Listen runt, I'm _not_ stupid and I _don't_ have a big mouth. So if you excuse me, I have some ramen to eat." Inuyasha said as he was about to get up.

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't get up Inuyasha! Let me get it for you." Shippo said frantically while motioning for the half-breed to sit back down.

"Huh, wait a minute? Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" the inu asked, feeling suspicious of the fox's behavior.

"Umm… because you deserved it and it's a way for me to apologize for waving my leaf in your face. I know that it was immature of me and I wanted to say I'm sorry and I won't do that again." Shippo 'apologized' to the unknowing dog hanyou.

"Hmp, alright. Apology accepted, but you better not do it again." Inuyasha scolded at the kit.

"Oh don't worry Inuyasha, I won't." the little demon said with an 'innocent smile'. Now if you excused me, I will get your ramen for you."

Shippo ran in the direction of Kaede's village, but what Inuyasha doesn't know is that Shippo used his now perfected cloning technique to make a clone of himself. Although he learned some new techniques from his training sessions, he successfully perfected his old techniques as well.

While hiding in the same bush that Kagome was in, the real Shippo ordered the clone to go to the village and get an empty bowl and some chopsticks. A few minutes later, the clone came back and gave the bowl and chopsticks to him. Shippo thanked the clone and the clone disappeared into a leaf he used to clone himself. The kitsune then dug into the ground and dug up a big pile of disgusting, slimy worms.

"EEECCCCCCKKKK! Get them away from me, I HATE BUGS! Especially worms! They're just so gross and icky and…yuck!" Kagome shrieked while trying to scoot away from the creepy crawlers.

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down Kagome or you'll give away our hideout and the plan will be ruined." Shippo whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I hate those things and I just don't want them near me. They're just so…eeeewwwwww, nasty and disgusting." The miko said with disgusted written all over her face.

"***sighs* **Alright, I'll hurry up and get them away from you, but make sure you hear my signal, okay." the fox youkai asked while placing the light brown worms in the bowl.

"Okay." agreed the priestess while covering her eyes from the worms' view.

Shippo used his new technique to disguise the bowl of worms into a bowl of ramen. Then he used his fox magic to cover up the scent of worms and changed it into the scent of pork-flavored ramen. He quickly ran out from the bushes and presented the bowl to the dog.

"Here ya go, Inuyasha. One big bowl of hot, delicious ramen, just the way you like it." Shippo said as he gave the bowl to Inuyasha.

"Hey, thanks Shippo." the hanyou said, taking the bowl from the fox and began eating.

When Inuyasha was eating the 'noodles', Shippo was trying his hardest not to laugh while Kagome, still hiding in the bush, was trying her hardest not to lose her lunch. About halfway through his bowl, the kitsune decided to complete the plan.

"So Inuyasha, how do the 'noodles' taste?" he asked with a devilish grin.

"Mmmm, they taste great! I wish Kagome could cook this more often than that other shit she tries to make. Ramen _is _the only thing she can make that doesn't taste like vomit-covered shit." Inuyasha laughed, insulting the schoolgirl's cooking abilities.

Unfortunately for the insensitive hanyou, Kagome had heard everything that Inuyasha said. She was fuming mad and she desperately wanted to 'sit' him so badly, but she had to wait for Shippo's signal.

"_Heh heh heh, keep laughing Inuyasha. We'll see who's has the last laugh."_ Kagome thought with an devilish smirk.

After the inu hanyou was done laughing, he noticed that the fox's face was red and his cheeks were puffed-up, like he was holding in his laughter.

"Hey brat, what's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shippo couldn't hold it in any longer, so he burst out laughing while he fell on the ground rolling back and forth on his belly. He finally ceased his laughter and stood up to face the half dog demon.

"Hahaha, oh nothing. It's just that… do you _really_ know what you're eating?" the kitsune asked.

"Of course runt, I'm eating ramen. Geez, are you that stupid." the hanyou snapped while he chewed on a mouthful of 'noodles'.

"Oh but it is not_ I_ who is the stupid one. It is YOU, Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted as he points his index finger at the dog.

"Huh? What do you mean I'm the stupid one?" Inuyasha asked, confused at Shippo's statement.

"Just look inside your bowl." the fox demon said as he snapped his fingers, changing the fake ramen back into worms.

"Ack…blah…yuck! What the hell did you do to my ramen, ya little bastard." Inuaysha yelled as he spat out the taste of worms out of his mouth and dropped his half-eaten bowl and chopsticks on the ground.

"First of all, I didn't do anything to them because that wasn't ramen that I gave you, those were worms. And second, not only did I change the worms into ramen, but I also change the scent as well, so that you won't noticed it." the fox kit explained with a smirk on his face. "So what you gotta say now, idiot?"

"Heh, just one thing…..YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD, SHIPPO!" Inuyasha yelled as he got up and chased the little fox.

Shippo yelped and ran as fast as he could. Unfortunately, the hanyou caught him by his big, fluffy tail and shook the fox demon, making him dizzy. Shippo then decided that it was time to use one of his new techniques.

"Ha, I got you! Now what are you gonna do, pipsqueak?" Inuyasha taunted while shaking the kitsune again.

"Just this, SAW PAW CLAWS!" Shippo called out as his small claws extended to razor saw-like claws and scratch the inu hanyou in the arm, leaving large gashes oozing with blood.

"Oww, gahh, damn it! That really hurts!" Inuyasha hissed, dropping Shippo to examine his right arm.

Inuyasha didn't want to admit it mostly because of his big ego and pride, but the fox demon had indeed become stronger. Usually when Shippo scratch him, he leaves tiny marks that hardly anyone can see. But now ever since he went to that one-month training sessions with the other fox demons, Shippo's attacks have become more effective. In fact, the kitsune's new technique left the half-demon standing in a field holding his bleeding torn-up right arm with his left.

Inuyaha hate to say it, but the little kid had fucked him up real good. Real good to the fact that _maybe_, the kitsune's saw paw claws is stronger and more effective than the iron reveler soul stealer.

Nevertheless, the dog hanyou would not let the small demon get away that easily. Even though he is unable to use his right arm, he could always use his left arm.

"Ha, that's what you get for messing with the mighty Shippo." the kitsune bragged, flexing his claws in triumph.

"Gahh, don't think that you'll get away with this, runt." Inuyasha growled as he began chasing Shippo again, careless of his damaged arm.

They continued their little cat and mouse game when the fox decided to use another new technique that the fox demons taught him.

"SPINNING TOP PARAZLYER!" Shippo called out as he jumped in the air and threw a bright yellow and red spinning top.

It grew huge and it hit the hanyou on top of his head. The spinning top went from his head to his back where yellowish-white sparks came from the top, paralyzing Inuyasha in the process. After the top stop spinning, it went back to its original size and landed on the ground.

The kitsune held out his hand and the top magically flew towards him. He quickly caught it and place it back inside his blue hakamas. Shippo watched as Inuyasha struggled to stand up, but to no avail. But when the inu halfway got up, the fox kit yelled out the signal as loud as he could.

"NOW, KAGOME!"

"Wha?"

"Sit, boy!"

"Ack!"

"Hahaha, yay we did it. We got him back." Shippo cheered, jumping up and down in victory.

Kagome ran out from her hiding place and gave the fox kit a high-five.

"Yes, Shippo we finally got our revenge." the miko cheered as well. "But…. I think he needs to be punished some more."

"Ummm…what do you mean by-?"

"Sit, boy!"

"Ack!"

"O-O-Ok Kagome, I think that's en-"

"Sit, boy!"

"Ack!"

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!"

"OK KAGOME, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"SIT BOY!"

"AAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!"

"INUYASHA!"

Shippo ran to the deep Inuyasha-sized hole made by Kagome's "sit" commands.

"Inuyasha, are you alright! Speak to me!" the worried kitsune called down the hole.

Unfortunately for Shippo, Inuyasha did not respond back. In fact, he wasn't even moving at all. The fox demon looked down at the unconscious hanyou with tears welling up in his green eyes. Then he turned his ateention towards the priestess with anger written all over his face.

"Kagome….. what have you done?"

**Oh no, Inuyasha is severely hurt! Damn that, Kagome! She just had to ruin everything!**

**So, what do you think?**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reviewing.**

**This chapter will be mainly about Miroku and Sango, since you all were wondering what happened to them. Just think of it as a side story. But, nevertheless, it will get back to the "injured Inuyasha situation".**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

"KAGOME, ANSWER ME! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" the angry kitsune yelled at the silence miko.

"I-I just did what you told me to do." the schoolgirl replied meekly.

"Yeah, but I only wanted you to "sit" him one time, not a million times." Shippo stated.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm going too hard on Inuyasha for what he done to us." Kagome 'apologized' with a hint of sarcastic in her tone.

"But Kagome, what you did wasn't part of the plan. I told you to "sit" him _only _one time, but noooo, you overused the command. I mean, what are you trying to do, kill him." the fox demon shouted at her.

"N-N-No, Shippo, I would never do that! I just wanted to give that jerk what he deserves." the human girl said as she put her hands on her hips.

"But he didn't deserve that Kagome. He..didn't..deserved..that!" the kitsune said as he ran to Kaede's village to get help, leaving an uncaring miko behind.

**-Meanwhile-**

Sango and Miroku were having a conversation while they were taking a stroll around the village. They mostly talked about random things, but there was one subject that Miroku decided to bring up.

"So Sango, you miss your brother, huh?" the monk asked.

"Yes I do, Miroku. I miss him every day." the demon slayer sighed, trying to hide her depression from him.

"Don't worry, my dear Sango. Once we find Naraku, I promise we _will_ get your brother back." Miroku stated with determination.

"I know you will, but…"

"But what?"

"But what if Kohaku never remember me? Or what if I get Kohaku back and he'll never be the same little brother that I always love? Or worse… what if we take the tainted jewel shard from his back and he…" she trailed off, not wanting to finish her last question in fear of breaking down in tears in front of Miroku and the villagers.

"Of course Kohaku will remember you. You're his big sister. Naraku had erased his memories of you, so he can use your brother against you. Once Kohaku regains his memories back, I'm sure that he will be the same as always. And for your last question, I'm not sure whether or not Kohaku will still be alive once we remove the shard from his back, but it couldn't hurt to try." the houshi answered all her questions while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Miroku. You really are a good friend." Sango said with a hint of happiness in her voice.

The monk nodded his head and continued walking through the village.

While Miroku and Sango continued their walk in silence, the taijaya saw a bunch of village children playing together. They were playing a game of chase or 'tag' as Kagome calls it.

Watching them made her remember the good times she and her brother had when they chase each other around their old village. Unfortunately, they didn't play games as much because when they were younger, Sango and Kohaku were training with their father to become professional demon slayers. But at least after their excessive training, their father would allow them to take a break and enjoy their childhood, just like regular children.

Sango was snapped out of her memories, when she noticed that Miroku was gone. She walked through the village, asking the villagers if they have seen him, but as always, they all said no. The taijaya was about to give up her search when she came upon a jewelry shop. She wanted to keep searching for the troublesome monk, but she decided to find him later, since she knew he wouldn't go outside the village.

Sango went inside the shop and look around for anything she could find. At the back of the shop, she found a beautiful bracelet that was made out of light blue pearls. She picked up the rare item, tried it on, and just like Cinderella, it fitted her perfectly. Sango took the bracelet off and went to the counter where she was greeted by a middle-aged, brown-eyed woman.

She had short black hair that ended at the back of her neck. She wore a lime green kimono with white lilies patterns on it and she also had a matching lime green obi wrapped around her delicate waist.

"Hello, young woman. Did you find something you want?" the shopkeeper greeted/asked with a genuine smile.

"Yes, I would like to purchase this bracelet." the taijaya said, placing said item on the counter.

"Oh, my! Excellent choice, young lady. This rare bracelet is made out of real light blue pearls." the shopkeeper said in awe while inspecting the fine jewelry.

"Light blue pearls? I thought that all pearls come in white?" she asked in confusion.

"Why yes, it is true ma'am, but these pearls came from the Keyuna oyster, the rarest oyster in the world. It is said that many people tried to find the oyster, but fail because it is located in the deepest and deadly part of the sea. Nevertheless, one brave man named Gen went into the deadliest sea, found the oyster, and contained its pearls. Right after he got the pearls, Gen then took a long piece of thread and created this beautiful bracelet you see before your eyes." the woman explained to the bewitched demon slayer.

"Wow, that's a great story but is Gen still alive?" Sango asked, wanting to know more about the bracelet's ancient history.

"Hmmm, I really don't know ma'am. Some say that he died of old age, but some say that he is still alive wandering the earth looking for more rare items." the shopkeeper responded.

"Well, he sure is a risk-taker to do that!" Sango commented and the woman nodded her head in agreement.

"So would you like to buy it? It's very expensive." the woman asked.

"How expensive?" the taijaya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"About 10,000 yen." she replied sheepishly, fearful of the demon slayer's reaction to the highly expensive price.

"Hmm…that much, huh? I would expect it to be that much, since it _is _a rare bracelet. Alright, I'll buy it." Sango said as she pulled out her velvet bag full of money.

While Sango was counting her money, the shopkeeper noticed that the young woman had a huge boomerang lying in the corner of her shop.

"Excuse me, young lady, but are you a demon slayer?" the middle-aged woman asked.

"Yes ma'am, I am." Sango replied.

"I knew I known you somewhere. You're that demon slayer who always helps Lady Kaede protect the village from demons." she said, remembering Sango's face.

"Yes ma'am, that's correct." the taijaya said as she gave the shopkeeper the money.

"Hmm, you know what dear. Since you have been a great customer, I'll add your name onto the bracelet for free." the woman said as she received the money and placed it in the cash register.

"For real?" Sango asked with a shocked expression.

"Why yes, for real, my dear." the shopkeeper responded with a smile. "In fact, I'll go make the name tag right now. Your name is Sango, am I right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Great! Let me take this bracelet into the back and I'll get to work on making the name tag for your bracelet." the kind-hearted woman said, grabbing the jewelry and going to the back room to personalized Sango's bracelet.

A few minutes later, the shopkeeper came out holding the personalized bracelet for Sango.

"Here you go, dear." She said, placing the fine jewelry on Sango's wrist. "Oh my, that looks very pretty on you, Sango."

"Thank you so much, ma'am. You really done a superior job." the taijaya praised the shopkeeper while admiring the woman's work. "Well, thanks again ma'am, bye." she waved, picking up her boomerang and placing it on her shoulder.

"Bye Sango, and please come again." the shopkeeper waved back at the polite demon slayer.

When Sango exited the shop, she suddenly realized that she still have to find Miroku. So she continued her search until…

"Oh my, what a handsome monk." an unknown woman said.

"_Oh no, don't tell me he's doing __**that**__ again."_ Sango thought, even though she already knew the answer.

"Why thank you, ma'am. And might I say, what a very beautiful and attractive young woman." Miroku commented while looking into the woman's dark green eyes.

"He he he, young monk, you flatter me. If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" the woman asked.

"Miroku. And what is your name?" the monk asked.

"Magi." she replied.

"Magi, huh? What a beautiful name. May I see your hand, please?" Miroku asked politely.

"Why yes, you may." Magi replied as she held her hand out for the sexy monk.

Miroku took her hand and kiss it. Magi giggled and blushed while the houshi continued to feel her hand. Then he flips her hand, so he could read her palm.

"Mm-hmm, I see great fortune and riches for you, Magi. And I also see you married to a respectable man who you will bear lots of children." Miroku 'predicted' as he read her palm.

"Wow, lots of children! I always wanted to have children." Magi exclaimed with excitement.

"Well then, you wouldn't mind bearing my children, don't you?" the houshi asked, clasping her small hands into his large ones.

"No, I don't mind. Of course, I would love to bear your-"

"OWWWWW!"

"MIROKU! Are you alright?" Magi asked with concern.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright. I wonder what hit…SANGO!" the monk said in shock, slowly turning around to see the woman who he didn't expect to see.

"Hello monk, I was looking for you." Sango sneered with anger and jealously, placing the boomerang that she hit him with over her shoulder.

"Oh well, I thought you wanted some alone time so I decided to walk on my own." the monk lied sheepishly while rubbing the lump that was forming on his head.

"Mm-hmm, rrriiigghhhttt! I believe you." the taijaya said sarcastically.

"No, really Sango! I left to give you some time to yourself. I am an honest man of the cloth. I would never lie to you." the monk lied again, knowing that he's in hot water.

"Hmm, alright. You convince me. I really did needed some alone time. So you're off the hook…for now." Sango said, knowing damn well that the perverted monk is _still_ lying to her.

"Oh, thank you, Sango! You are so forgiving." Miroku cheered, hugging said woman in front of Magi.

"Ahem! Um, excuse me, but I thought you have feeling for me." Magi said with jealously while she glared at Sango.

"I do have feelings for you, but…I…. umm."

"But what?"

"But I'm kind of with someone." the houshi droaned out, releasing the taijaya from the hug.

"Who? Her?" Magi scoffed, pointing her finger at Sango.

"Yes." Miroku sighed in defeat, knowing things are going to get ugly.

"WHAT! Are you serious! I thought you wanted _me _to bear _your_ children." Magi shouted angrily. "Hell, you even flirted with me."

"Honey, you're not the only woman he asked to bear his children." Sango stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What! Miroku, is what that woman saying is true?" Magi asked, hoping that the other woman is lying.

"Ummm…I'm afraid she's telling the truth." Miroku replied with a nervous smile.

"Ok, anything else?" Magi asked, placing her hands on her hips in fury.

"Yes, Miroku. Anything else or do you want me to tell her?" the demon slayer chimed in, wanting so badly to embarrassed the monk.

"Ummmm….I….umm."

"Ugh! He flirts with other women and he gropes them on the ass." Sango groaned, not waiting any longer for the houshi's response.

"WHAT! YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" was all Magi yelled before she gave him a hard slap in the face. "How dare you call yourself a monk and you commit such heinous and immortal acts around other women! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Magi scolded to the beaten-down monk.

"You know what, you can have him. He's not my type anyways." she said to the taijaya as she stormed away from the scene.

Miroku watched the retreating form of Magi while he rubbed his bright red handprint on his face. Some of the villagers stopped what they were doing and watched everything that had happened from the three humans. Miroku felt embarrassed as the villagers were gossiping and whispering to one another about today's commotion. The embarrassed monk wanted to get away from the wandering eyes of the villagers, but unfortunately for him, his day was about to get worse.

"So Miroku, who was that woman?" Sango asked with an eerily calm voice.

"Her name's Magi and she-"

"Was another target for your groping hands and perverted behavior. Do you think I'm stupid because I was not born yesterday?" Sango interrupted.

"Of course not, my dear Sango. I just-"

"Just what? Wanted another vulnerable woman to bear your child?" the demon slayer countered.

"NO! It's not like that at all. I was just being friendly to her." he defended himself.

"Ha, yeah right! Keep on lying, monk. I saw the whole thing while I was hiding behind one of the nearest huts, so I know what happened." Sango shouted, causing more villagers to see what was going on.

"***sighs*** Ok, ok. You got me. It is what it looks like, but I assure you Sango. You're the only woman I care about." Miroku said, clasping Sango's hands together.

"Hmp! Are you sure that I'm the only woman you care about?" she asked, not sure whether to believe him or not.

"Yes, it's true. You're the only woman for me, Sango. I know I made some terrible mistakes, but I want to put all my mischievous acts behind and start over again. For not just me, but for you. In fact, starting today, I promise that I will never flirt with other women. I love you too much to lose you over my stupid behavior. So what do you say? Do you forgive me, Sango?" Miroku pleaded/asked while he rubbed her hand with his thumbs.

The taijaya was so touched by the monk's words of love. Even though her mind keep telling her that the lecherous monk would never change, her heart tells her to forgive him for everything he had done to her. And besides, she loves him too much to let his petty flirting get in the way of her chance of happiness with the man she loves.

"Oh, Miroku! Of course, I forgive you." Sango cried, pulling out of the monk's grasp, so she could hug him.

While she was shedding tears of joy on his chest, the villagers cheered, awed, and applauded at the scene before them. Miroku grinned at the reactions of the villagers, knowing that they now respect him and doesn't see him as a 'player' as Kagome once said. But the happiest moment of Sango's life suddenly changed its course when the monk's curse hand groped her ass in front of the villagers.

"Grrr…damn you, Miroku!" Sango growled as she slapped the monk in the face, the same spot Magi had slapped him moments ago.

"I should have known that a perverted bastard like you would never change. I thought you loved me, but I see you prefer other women over me. So you know what, forget it Miroku because you will never change. As far as I know, this relationship between us is over." the angry taijaya ranted as she started to walk away from the monk. But before she took another step, she turned around and hit Miroku so hard in the head with her boomerang that he fell on the ground with pain.

"Oh, yeah, one more thing. Magi was right! You don't deserve to be a monk! In fact, you're not even holy enough to be a monk in the first place. And last but not least, you need to start thinking with your head, not your puny dick!" she stated, walking away in fury and leaving an injured houshi on the ground.

When Sango left the scene, the villagers were glaring at Miroku with disgust. They were whispering statements like **"What a disgrace!"**, **"He doesn't deserve a nice woman like her!"**, **"Unholy monk!"**, **"An embarrassment to all monks, priests, and priestesses everywhere!"**, and other humiliating comments. After their insults ceased, the villagers resumed their daily chores, leaving the shameful monk alone. Miroku got up off the ground and decided to take a path opposite of where Sango went. While he was walking, he was thinking about all the things that she said.

"_What have I done? I lost the woman I loved. Damn this cursed hand of mine! I need to learn to keep my hands to myself and I need to get Sango to love me again, but what? What could I do to get the love of my life back? I don't want to lose her forever. Think, Miroku, think! What can I do?"_ the depressed monk thought frantically, trying to think of ways to get the taijaya back.

**-Meanwhile-**

Sango was fuming pissed-off over the fake display of affection that Miroku showed her today. In fact, she was so pissed that she let out a strong aura, warning the villagers around her to stay out of her way. She was a total fool to listen to her heart instead of her mind. Deep down, she wished that she never had feelings for the fucking bastard in the first place.

"_Ugh! I can't believe that he has the nerve to lie to me. That jerk! That bastard! That-aahhh!"_ Sango thought in frustration as she came upon Kaede's hut. She went inside, placed her Hiraikotsu in the corner of the hut, and sat down near her sleeping compainion to calm her nerves.

"_Oh, Kirara. You're lucky that you don't have to deal with the shit that I have to go through. I just wish that I can find a man who would love and respect me for who I am. Not just an object, but a real person."_ the taijaya thought, stoking the fire cat's soft fur. _"Ha, fat chance! Like I would find a nice, honorable, respectful man in this world. Usually all men care about is what a woman looks on the outside and not on the inside. So Miroku fits in that category of sleazy-ass men who thinks only with their fucking dicks. If only I could_- SANGOOOOOOO!"

"Huh?"

"SANGOOOOOOO!" Shippo yelled again as he ran through the flaps of the hut.

"Shippo! What's wrong?" Sango asked frantically as she got up along with a now awake Kirara.

"Inuyasha….is unconscious…..in the field." the fox panted, trying to catch his breath from that long run to the village.

"What happened to him?" she asked, panicking while grabbing her gigantic boomerang.

"There's no time to explain right now, but I'll explain along the way. But right now, Inuyasha needs help." Shippo said.

"Alright, let's go Kirara." the demon slayer commanded as the fire cat demon exit the hut so she could transformed into her larger form, without damaging Kaede's hut.

Shippo and Sango ran outside to meet up with the larger form of Kirara. They quickly mounted the cat and flew to the large field, hoping and praying that Inuyasha don't die.

**Hurry, Sango and Shippo and save Inuyasha from the cruel Kagome. **

**So, what do you all think?**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Warning: In this chapter, there will be major Kagome and Sango bashing. But even though Sango is my favorite female character, I hated writing cruel things about her, but unfortunately, it's part of the story. And oh yeah, Kagome will be totally OOC, so be prepare for that as well.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

"SHE DID WHAT?"

"She kept 'sitting' Inuyasha, even though I told her to stop." Shippo answered the demon slayer.

"But I thought you told her to "sit" him." Sango asked, trying to understand Shippo's story.

"Yeah, I did. But _only_ one time." the kit said while holding on to the flying cat, so he wouldn't fall off.

"I don't get it. Why would she keep "sitting" Inuyasha like that? I mean I know you told me that ya'll wanted to get your revenge on him, but "sitting" Inuyasha for like a million times. That's taking it too far!" she said angrily.

"Yeah, I know, but I wonder why she did that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know Shippo, but I'm gonna find out." Sango said with determination as she lightly tapped on Kirara's side to make the cat quicken her pace.

Kirara, who also wanted to help Inuyasha, picked up her speed and flew faster than ever. After a few twenty minutes, Kirara smelt Kagome and Inuyasha's scent and landed a few feet away from them. Sango and Shippo quickly dismounted Kirara and ran towards the Inuyasha-sized hole.

"INUYASHA!" the taijaya called out inside the hole.

"Leave him alone, Sango! He'll be alright!" Kagome said in a harsh tone.

"Are you blind? Just look at him, Kagome! He's hurt!" she said angrily while pointing to the injured hanyou.

"Ugh! He's just faking it." Kagome groaned.

"He's not faking it. He's _really_ in pain." Sango shouted, trying to reason with the stubborn miko.

"Well to me, he is." the younger girl snapped.

"Well to _me_, he's not." the older girl snapped back. "And let me ask you one question. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kept "sitting" Inuyasha?"

"Because Shippo told me to." the miko exaggerated, knowing that it's not really true.

"That's a lie, Kagome and you know it. I specifically told you in the plan to "sit" Inuyasha only one time, but after you "sat" him, you kept "siting" him until I had to yell at you to stop. So stop lying Kagome and tell Sango the truth." Shippo said while pointing a guilty finger at the not-so-innocent priestess.

"Ok,ok I lied, Sango. What Shippo said was the truth. I overused the "sit" command. There are you happy now?" Kagome huffed, throwing her arms in the air in frustration.

"No, I'm not happy because you hurt Inuyasha." the demon slayer said.

"So! He deserved it for what he did to me." the miko said in defense.

"Ok Kagome, I give up. What did Inuyasha do to you that made you so mad that you had to "sit" him into unconsciousness?" Sango asked, already pissed off at her best friend's sudden change of behavior.

"First, he snapped on me because I came back four hours late from the hot springs and second, he called me a bitch." Kagome answered the fuming demon slayer.

"WHAT! THAT'S IT! You tell me the reason why you overused the "sit" command is because Inuyasha fussed at you and called you a bitch." Sango asked with a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Yes! I mean, seriously Sango. I am not a bitch.

"Hmp! By the way you're acting you're not a bitch. You're a selfish, childish, mega bitch." Sango blurted out in anger.

Kagome flinched at Sango's hurtful words. She has known her for a long time, but she would have never thought that her own best friend, who was like a big sister, would call her a bitch like that. The futuristic priestess pulled herself together and decided to say a few words herself.

"How dare you call me a bitch, Sango! I thought we were best friends, but it's obviously to you that we're not. So let me tell you something, Sango. If I'm a selfish, childish, mega bitch, then you're a stupid, worthless slut who is only good for spreading your legs for every guy in the world." Kagome sneered at the taijaya.

"Wow, that's a good comeback, Kagome!" Sango said sarcastically, unimpressed by the time-traveler's remark. "Oh, and by the way. She who calls one a slut,_ is_ a slut herself."

"Well at least I don't wear a skin-tight demon slayer outfit that shows off my goodies for everyone to see."

"And at least I don't wear a short-ass kimono that shows off my ass and legs, asking for some perverted bastard to fuck me like a diseased whore."

While the two human girls were insulting each other, Shippo was by the Inuyasha-sized hole watching the whole thing. At first he wanted to break up the argument, but he decided against it because he wanted Kagome to get what she deserved. Kirara was also watching the argument with Shippo as well, hoping that the two girls will stop arguing, so the three of them could hurry up and save the injured, unconscious hanyou.

"And you know what, Sango?"

"What?"

"I hope that Naraku kills your little brother, just to make you suffer." the miko said, laughing at the thought of the evil hanyou killing Sango's brother in front of her.

That little comment made Sango fumed in rage that she clenched her fists and ran towards the miko-bitch and punched her square in the fucking face. Kagome flew backward towards the unforgiving ground and landed straight on her ass.

"S-S-Sango? H-H-How could you?" Kagome stammered out while rubbing her right cheek to soothing out the pain from Sango's hard punch.

"How could I what? Punch your ass in the face after what you said about wishing death upon Kohaku.

"But I didn't mean it. I just said that out of anger." the schoolgirl said while struggling to get herself off the ground.

"Ha! Out of anger! You make me sick, Kagome! How can you say that you said that out of anger, huh? How about the shit you said about me, you know, me being a stupid, worthless slut." Sango scoffed while glaring intensely at the childish priestess.

"I….I was just upset, ok. I'm sorry that I said all that stuff about you and I'm sorry for saying that I hope Kohaku dies by Naraku. And last of all, I'm sorry for what I did to Inuyasha. You and Shippo were right. I did overuse the "sit" command and I cause Inuyasha a lot of pain. I just wish that you could forgive me Sango because not only you're my friend, but you are like a big sister to me and I don't want to ruin it just because of my stupid, immature behavior. So Sango, can you forgive me?" Kagome pleaded/asked as she looked the older woman in the eyes for an answer.

"Well….I don't know. Do you _really _mean it?" Sango asked, unsure on whether or not to believe the schoolgirl's apology.

"Yes, Sango. I do mean it. In fact, I treasure our friendship too much just to lose it because of me." Kagome said with full sincerely in her tone.

"Hmm, of course, I'll forgive you." the demon slayer said, walking over to hug her friend.

As both human girls hugged each other, Shippo and Kirara smiled and nodded their heads, glad that they worked things out. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when Kagome roughly pulled away from the hug and bitch-slapped Sango in the right cheek. Unlike the weak miko, the strong demon slayer stood her composure and did not fell to the ground. Sango rubbed her cheek in disbelief, surprised at the not-so-pure-and-innocent miko. Even though Kagome slapped the taijaya with all her strength, to Sango, her slap was like a mosquito bite, so it didn't affect her that much.

Shippo and Kirara were both outrage to see the futuristic priestess backstabbed her own friend like that. Kirara, still in her larger form, wanted to jump on Kagome for slapping her master, but the fox kit created a barrier from his training, to prevent her from doing that. On the other hand, as much as Shippo wanted Kirara to give Kagome her 'just dessert', he knew that if he let the fire cat attack the dumbass miko, then there might be a highly slight chance that Kirara _will_ kill her. Even though this is Shippo's first time using a barrier, he hopes that it is strong and effective enough to restrain the furious fire cat demon. Kirara growled and hissed as she tries to break down the barrier, but unfortunately for her, it was no use. In fact, all the neko youkai could do is watch and hope that her master gives Kagome the ass-whuping she truly deserves.

"What the hell, Kagome? Why did you slap me?" the demon slayer asked in confusion.

"Hmp! What do you think, idiot! I did it because of payback."

"See, that's your problem, Kagome. All you care about is getting revenge on the people who hardly hurt you. First, it's Inuyasha for cussing you out and then it's me for punching you in the face. If you really want to get revenge so badly, then you should be getting your revenge on that bastard Naraku, instead of your friends. In fact, you need to grow up and stop being so damn childish. Hell, even Shippo is more mature than you and he's just a child. So here's a suggestion for you, Kagome. STOP ACTING LIKE A SPOILED BRAT AND WOMAN UP!" Sango lectured, glaring at her 'friend'.

"Umm, why are you telling me this? It's quite obvious that you will do the same thing if you were in my position, so you don't have the right to talk to me like that." the teenager scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, now disinterested into whatever the taijaya had to say.

"Well, excuse me little miss perfect, but if _I _was in your position, I would never do that and the reason why I'm telling your stubborn ass this is because you need to learn that the whole world doesn't revolve around you. And yes, I _do_ have the right to talk to you in any way I want to, so you can stop with that stuck-up attitude." Sango scolded at the schoolgirl. "Oh, and by the way. You need to apologize to Inuyasha when he is conscious again.

"Like hell I will! That mongrel got what he deserves and besides, why should I apologize anyways?" the priestess shouted.

"Because it's the right and honorable thing to do, you dumbass bitch!" the demon slayer replied, stating the obvious.

"Well if I have to apologize, then Inuyasha have to apologize to me too." Kagome stated stubbornly.

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! You want him to apologize to you just for cussing you out, which cause _emotionally_ pain, but you won't apologize to him for overusing the "sit" command which cause _physical_ pain for him." Sango said, getting stressed out by the younger woman's arrogant behavior.

"Yes, of course! And I won't apologize, unless _he_ apologizes to me first." the miko stated, pissing off her 'friend'.

"Ahhghhh! You are such a fucking pain-in-the-ass, you know that. Cause I mean, why are you acting like this, Kagome. I thought you loved him." the taijaya said in frustration.

"I do love him, but he needs to grow up and stop treating me like a child." Kagome said sternly.

"Ugh! Look who's calling the kettle black. Maybe Inuyasha should tell you that too." Sango stated.

"Ha! Like I should listen to someone like you. You're not so perfect yourself, Sango. You might think that you are better than me, but you're not." the schoolgirl scoffed, getting tired of arguing with the demon slayer.

"I'm not saying that I'm perfect, Kagome. In fact, nobody in the world is perfect, but it seems to me that just because you're a priestess, you want everybody to kiss your ass, listen to whatever you gotta say, and do whatever kind of favors you want. Not only that, but you can't even defend yourself whenever we get attack or ambush by demons. In fact, we have to risk _our_ lives to save _you_, which sometimes results in us getting hurt. Last time I remember, you have a bow and some arrows, which mean that_ you_ are able to protect yourself and _not_ depend on other people to fight your battles. But for some strange reason, whenever we are in battle, you hardly help us fight. All _you_ do is stand there and watch us fight, while _we_ get our asses handed to us by fucking demons. Hell, even Shippo tries to help us sometimes and he's a kid. I know Lady Kaede have been training you on your archery skills and spiritual powers, but come on, this is ridiculous! I mean, all you have to do is purified demons and that's it. I bet if Kikyo was in our group, _she_ would do a hell of a lot better than you. Oh wait, I just remember. She _is_ better than you." Sango lectured truthfully, hoping that the futuristic miko have some sense to listen to her.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! You just like Inuyasha, always comparing me to that clay-pot whore. I don't give a damn if she _is _better than me in archery skills and spiritual powers. I AM ME! I am my own person even though I am, unfortunately, her reincarnation. Now can you please stop talking to me because I don't want to hear you anymore." Kagome yelled, trying to walk away from the scene.

"Oh, no you don't." the taijaya said quickly as she moved in front of Kagome to block her path.

"Let me through, Sango!" the miko demanded while giving her the death glare.

"No!"

"Why not!"

"Because this conversation isn't over."

"What else is there to talk about? You already said what it needed to be said. Now move outta my way!" the teen said, trying to get around the older woman.

"I'm not gonna move because I know what your problem is." Sango said, giving her a cocky smile, which turned into a chuckle.

"What?" Kagome asked, giving the taijaya another death glare.

"You're afraid to hear the truth."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you are! In fact, YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!"

"Oh, you got that all wrong, Sango. I _can_ handle the truth." the schoolgirl said, obviously lying to herself.

"Oh, really? Then if you _can_ handle the truth, why are you running away, huh? Why can't you face the facts and see what you did to Inuyasha was wrong?" Sango asked, waiting for an honest answer from the teenager.

"BECAUSE I CAN AND WHAT I DID TO INUYASHA IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, SO GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY WAY!" Kagome yelled, roughly pushing the demon slayer out of her way.

"HEY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING, YOU BITCH!" Sango also yelled as she forcedly grabbed the smaller girl's arm, stopping the miko in her tracks.

"I'M GOING HOME! I DON'T NEED TO DEAL WITH YOU ANYMORE!" Kagome yelled back, feeling the intense pain in her arm.

"Well, you don't have to deal with me anymore because you're not my friend anymore!" Sango sneered, shoving the younger girl on the ground.

"Good, I'm glad we not friends anymore. You're the worst friend in the whole world!" the priestess shouted as she got off the ground and dust her skirt off.

"Same to you! Now get the hell outta here!" the taijaya commanded, pointing towards the way to Kaede's village.

"Fine! And by the way, remember that apology I gave you earlier. Well I didn't mean it! I lied, so haha, in your face!" Kagome taunted, glad that she made Sango look like a total jackass.

"Ugghhh! I can't believe that I was stupid enough to believe your half-ass apology. You're just like Miroku, ya'll both good-for-nothing liars! So you know what, Kagome! Fuck you, alright! Fuck you and fuck your half-ass apology! Now go! I can't stand to see your low-down ass anymore." the demon slayer sneered at the grinning miko, who already know she pissed off her former friend to a whole nother level.

"Fine! I can't stand to see your ugly, tomboy ass either!" the time-traveler snapped as she walked past the silence demon slayer.

As Kagome walked away from the field, Sango shed a single tear at her former friend's insult. Although she hate to admit it, but the miko-bitch was right. She was nothing but an ugly, tomboy who no man would ever want. Hell, they would rather prefer a pretty, slutty girl like Kagome than an ugly, respectable woman like her. Sango knew that she has low self-esteem, but right after the priestess insulted her, the demon slayer's self-esteem had decrease ten-fold. Although Sango had a tough exterior on the outside, but on the inside, she was very sensitive. She believed that since demon slayers are strong, tough warriors, they should not show their weakness and cry. Instead, they should tough it out and deal with it.

But what her fellow demon slayers don't know is that Sango is very sensitive about her outer appearance. In fact, she wanted to be and feel pretty just like the other village girls. She was jealous of them because they had beauty, feminine features, and the ability to catch a man's attention. Deep down, she wished that she could be like the village girls, but she knew that she was destined to be a demon slayer just like her father and little brother. But Sango didn't mind that she was a taijaya. Most females think that she regrets being a taijaya because she has to fight and get dirty like the men in the village, but Sango never regretted anything.

Meanwhile, Shippo and Kirara watched the whole argument between Sango and Kagome. Both demons were outraged by the way the supposedly nice and kind priestess was acting. As Kagome walked by them, she ignored the growls, hisses, and death glares from the angry demons. Kirara wanted to kill the arrogant bitch, but Shippo had another thing in mind.

"Kirara, if I remove the barrier, promise me that you won't kill Kagome. I know you want to, but I have something else for her. So, do you promise?" the kit asked the large fire cat demon.

Kirara roared a "yes" and Shippo removed the barrier from her. Then he went into his pocket and pull out a small tan bag. The neko looked at the fox demon in confusion as he let out a devilish chuckle.

"Heh heh heh, this right here, Kirara, is a bag full of surprises. The surprise is…well, I'll let Kagome find out RIGHT NOW!" Shippo said, throwing the tiny bag at Kagome's retreating form.

When the bag hit the miko's back, it burst and a lot of bees, wasps, spiders, and beetles crawled/flew around her. The bugs bit and stung her as she tries desperately to get them off of her, but to no avail. The bees and beetles were biting/stinging her so much that they left a lot of red, bloody marks on her body (mostly her legs, face, and hands).

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! BUGS! GET THEM OFF ME! GET THESE DAMN THINGS OFF ME!" Kagome screamed and yelped in horror as she ran back to the village to get her belongings, so she could go home to her own time and figure out a way to get the pesky bugs off her and tend to her oozing, bleeding bug bites.

"Heh, that what you get bitch!" Sango whispered to herself as she saw the hilarious scene before her.

"Ha ha ha ha! That's what Kagome gets for her heinous actions." the kitsune said, high-fiving the now small fire neko, who happily mewled in agreement as well.

"Sango, are you alright! Kirara and I smelt the salty scent of tears right after Kagome said those awful things about you." Shippo asked, concerned for the now happy demon slayer.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Heh heh, that was funny what you did to that tramp." Sango commented as she hugged the small demons.

"Ha ha ha! Yeah, I know. She deserved it for what she did and said to you." the fox kit said.

"Well, thank you, Shippo. That was very nice." the taijaya said, giving the little fox another hug.

"You're welcome, Sango." he replied as he returned the hug.

Unfortunately, the happy moment was cut short when they remember one more person who they have forgotten.

"OH SHIT, WE FORGOT ABOUT INUYASHA!" Sango shouted as she placed Shippo on the ground and ran to the hole.

When she reached the hole, Sango commanded Kirara to transform back into her larger form and pull Inuyasha out of the hole. The cat obliged and flew down the hole and used her enlarged fangs to grab him by his collar. She flew out and placed him on the ground. Luckily for them, he was still breathing, but it came out in short breaths.

"We have to hurry, his breathing is abnormal and the slash on his arm is getting bigger, which means that he's losing a lot of blood." the taijaya stated, panicking as she lifted the hanyou on to her companion's back.

In less than a minute, they mounted the neko and she quickly flew back to the village.

"_Don't worry, Inuyasha! We'll save you! Just hang in there."_ Sango thought as they few through the clear, blue sky.

Kirara landed softly next to Kaede's hut and Sango, with her surprising inhuman strength, lifted Inuyasha into the hut. Unfortunately for them, their day had gotten worse when the old miko wasn't there to help tend Inuyasha's wounds. Not only that, but Sango knew little about medical herbs and treatment.

"Shippo, you've seen Kagome tend Inuyasha's wounds. Do you know what to do?" she asked, hoping that the fox says "yes".

"Umm…no, I don't. Usually she used her medical supplies from her time." Shippo respond. "Uh, Sango! Inuyasha stopped breathing!"

"WHAT!" Sango shouted as she laid the dog hanyou on the soft bear-skin fur to check his pulse.

When she checked his pulse, she felt nothing at all.

"_Oh, shit! What do we do now?"_ Sango thought as she gazed at the hanyou's lifeless body.

**Oh, no! Inuyasha's not breathing! Shippo don't know what to do and Sango is so terrified of the life-and-death situation that she is totally panicking. **

**Please Inuyasha, don't die! Just hang in there! T-T **

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for reviewing!**

**I just wanna say that in this chapter, there will be Inu/San fluff. But it is still an Inu/Sess pairing. So be prepared for that.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

"Sango! What are we gonna do? Shippo asked panicking.

"I-I-I don't know, Shippo. Damn it, if only Lady Kaede was here, she could help us." Sango said, frustrated at the horrible life-and-death situation.

"But she's not, so we have to do it ourselves." he reminded her.

"Ok, ok. Now what to do?" she asked herself, thinking up a plan to save Inuyasha from death.

"I know! We have to put air back into his lungs, so he can breathe." Shippo said.

"Good idea, but how are we gonna do it?" the taijaya asked in total confusion.

"Well, if I can remember, I watched Kagome did something called 'CPR' on one of the villagers who wasn't breathing a few weeks ago." the fox replied.

"Ok, we can try that. So, how do you do this 'CPR' thing?" Sango asked, ready for Shippo's directions.

"First, you gotta put your hands on the center of Inuyasha's chest."

"Ok." She placed her hands on his chest. "Now what?"

"Then you have to keep pressing down on his chest, in a soft, careful rhythmic."

"Alright." She pressed Inuyasha's chest in a rhythmic movement. "Ok, I think I felt a slight pulse, do I keep doing this?" she asked, applying more pressure into his chest.

"Umm, I think the next step is to place air into his lungs." Shippo said, hesitated to tell her the next step.

"Ok, how do I do that?"

"Ok…well umm…you have to put your lips on his mouth and breathe the air into his body."

"Well, ok. That's—WHAT! I have to do _THAT_?" Sango asked frantically, hoping that the fox was kidding.

"Yes, you have to do it!" Shippo replied.

"But isn't there another way?" she asked, hoping there is.

"No, there isn't another way. You have to do it, Sango or Inuyasha will die. Please Sango, you have to do it, for Inuyasha." the kitsune pleaded with puppy-dog eyes filled with tears.

Sango looked down at the half-breed's body. Even though he had a pulse, it still wasn't good enough. She kept applying pressure into his chest until his pulse was gone again. So in a quick motion, Sango placed her lips on top of Inuyasha's and breathe into his mouth. Although she didn't want to do this, the demon slayer had no other choice, seeing that she and Shippo were the only ones to save him. Not only that, but Inuyasha had been a true friend to her. In fact, he trained with her and even saved her from Naraku when he told her that it was Inuyasha who destroyed her village. Sango didn't want to lose a friend like Inuyasha, so she kept breathing as much air into his mouth as much as she could. While she did that, Shippo grabbed the hanyou's hand and felt for any sign of life. He felt around until—

"SANGO, SANGO! I FEEL IT, I FEEL HIS PULSE! IT'S GETTING BIGGER! KEEP GOING!" the fox youkai yelled happily, encouraging her to continue her task.

The taijaya obliged and kept breathing into his mouth, this time taking longer, deeper breaths. In only a few minutes, Sango felt Inuyasha breathing back into her mouth. She pulled away and looked as the inu violently cough up red, coppery blood.

"Oh,no! Inuyasha's coughing up blood. What are we gonna do now?" Shippo asked Sango frantically.

"I don't know, but the overused of "sit" commands may have rupture his insides as well as his outsides." Sango guessed. "But I think I got an idea. Shippo, go into the white supply bag and give me a greenish-brown bottle.

"Ok." the kit respond as he rushed to the bag and dug through the items. "Is this it?" the fox demon held up a medium-sized greenish-brown bottle for the taijaya to see.

"Yeah, that's it!" she said as the kitsune gave her the bottle.

"Alright, Inuyasha." Sango lifted him so his back was lying against her chest. "I need you to drink this."

The half demon tried desperately to open his mouth, but he kept coughing up blood onto the floor.

"Damn! How am I going to get him to drink this antidote?" she asked herself out loud.

"Maybe you should drink the antidote and use the 'CPR' thing to transport it into his mouth." the fox child suggested.

"Alright. Inuyasha, I'm gonna give you this antidote. It _will _taste nasty, but please bear with me and don't spit it out, okay?" she asked the now conscious hanyou.

Inuyasha responded with a slight nod of his head.

"Ok, here's goes nothing." was all Sango said as she opened the bottle, drunk the bitter liquid, and performed the CPR method on him. As she did this, the demon slayer used her mouth muscles to hold the liquid in her cheeks and spat out the rest in the inu hanyou's mouth. She continued the process until the bottle was empty. She also rubbed his throat to soothe him and to make sure that the antidote gets down into his system. After Inuyasha gulped down the last drop, Sango released his mouth and continued holding him against her chest. At first, she wanted to lay him on the bear-skin fur, but she fears that the antidote won't fully heal his whole body. So Sango used the wall of the hut to support her and the hanyou.

Kirara, who was still outside, transform back into her kitten form and sprinted into the hut to check on Inuyasha. The neko mewled in delight and relief, knowing that the sleeping dog would be okay.

"Hey, Kirara." the taijaya greeted her loyal companion. "Inuyasha is doing fine. He's out of unconsciousness, his breathing is getter better, and he stopped coughing up blood."

The fire cat mewled again in happiness and walked next to the kitsune.

"Hey, Kirara! Shippo greeted, petting the feline on the head. "Do you want to go outside and play?"

The fire cat demon mewled a "yes" as she wagged her two tails.

"Sango, could Kirara and I go outside and play?" the fox asked her with pleading eyes.

"Of course you can, Shippo. Just be back before sundown." Sango replied, just like a mother would to her child. "And while you two are out, I can start tending to the wound on Inuyasha's right arm.

When Sango mentioned the hanyou's wound, Shippo's mood suddenly changed from joy to guiltiness. He looked down from the demon slayer's face and saw the large gashes on his arms. The kitsune felt terrible, knowing that it was all his fault for everything that had happened today. And it all started when his plan for getting revenge on Inuyasha backfired from Kagome overusing the subjection spell to Inuyasha _almost_ going to the afterlife. Shippo hung his head in shame as his orange bangs covered his teary eyes from Sango's view. Unfortunately, she saw them.

"Shippo, are you alright?" the taijaya asked in a concerned, worried tone.

"N-N-No, I'm n-n-not alright b-b-because-"

"Because what?" she urged on.

"Because….Because it's my fault.

"Huh? What do you mean 'it's your fault'?" Sango asked in utter confusion.

"It's my fault that Inuyasha is in this condition. If only I didn't plan my revenge on him, none of this would happen. I should have just let it go and continue doing what I was doing. And besides, I _was _taunting him when I was waving my leaf in his face, so I guess I should have never done that too." the fox demon cried as the tears finally fell from his green eyes.

"Shippo, listen to me. It's not your fault, okay. So don't say that. You didn't know that it was gonna happen, so don't beat yourself up about it."

"I know Sango, but if only I could go back in time and change it, I would. Now Inuyasha's gonna hate me forever." he sniffed as more tears fell onto the ground.

"Trust me Shippo, he will not hate you. You and him are friends. In fact, you're like a little brother to him. I'm sure that if you apologize to him, everything will be alright and in the past." she assured the crying demon.

"Really?" Shippo asked, his flow of tears ceased.

"Yep!" Sango replied with a sincere smile. "Now come over here and give me a hug."

The fox child obliged as he went towards the demon slayer and hug her. Since Sango was holding Inuyasha, she used her left arm to hug him instead.

"So, are you alright now?" she asked the warm fox.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Shippo replied with a big toothy grin.

"Good. Because I hate seeing you cry." Sango whispered sympathetically as she set the little youkai on the ground. "Now, what are you gonna do when Inuyasha wakes up?"

"I'm gonna be a man and apologize for my actions." Shippo declared, puffing out his chest in determination.

"Heh heh, ok. Now you two go out and have fun while I tend Inuyasha's wound." Sango commanded.

"Ok! Come on, Kirara! Let's go!" the kit shouted as the little fire cat follow him outside.

"And remember to come back by sundown!" the taijaya reminded the two demons.

"Ok, we will!" Shippo shouted back to her.

While the two youkais were out of the hut, Sango took the time to remove the sleeping hanyou's haori. She did this at a slow pace, so she wouldn't wake him up. After she removed his soiled fire rat and white haori, she placed it on the floor and inspected his arm. Since Inuyasha had demonic blood, his wound was healing up quick, but it was still visible. Sango carefully laid him on the bear-skin fur. Then she got up, stretched her legs, and took out a clean rag and a bottle of disinfection liquid from her bag. She twist opened the top and pour the disinfectant into the rag. She went beside the sleeping inu hanyou and lifted his wounded arm. As Sango gently cleansed his wound, Inuyasha started thrashing and hissing in pain. Not wanting to cause him any more pain, she quickly removed the rag from his arm and started rubbing his furry ears to soothe him.

"Shh shh. It's okay, Inuyasha. I'm sorry that it hurt. Please, just bear with me and it'll be over soon." Sango whispered softly while she kept rubbing his ears.

"K-Kagome? I-Is that you?" the drowsy hanyou stuttered out with a hoarse voice.

"No, it's me, Sango. Are you alright?" the demon slayer asked the half-awake half-demon as she stopped rubbing his ears.

"Y-Yeah, I-I think so. It's just that my damn arm hurts so fucking much." Inuyasha respond with a growl.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was cleaning your wound with this disinfectant, so your wound wouldn't get infection. I'm so sorry, Inuyasha." she apologized sympathetically.

"N-Nah. That's ok, Sango. I know you were trying to help me out, so there's no need to apologize." he reassured her.

"Oh,ok. It just that…I was worried about you Inuyasha!" the demon slayer cried as she dropped the rag on the floor. "I-I was afraid that you were gonna…die."

Sango burst into tears as she cried over the hanyou's wound. But for some strange reason, her tears didn't sting his wound. In fact, her tears _actually_ stopped the pain in his arms, but there were still gashes on it. With enough strength, Inuyasha used his injured arm and placed his hand on Sango's knees. He slowly rubbed her knee to cease her from crying and to comfort her. She stopped crying and looked Inuyasha in his amber eyes.

"S-Sango, you idoit! You know damn well that a bunch of claw marks and "sit" commands are not gonna kill me. I'm a _half-demon_, remember." Inuyasha teased/reminded her as he gazed into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I know. And who are you calling an idiot." Sango asked with a grin, knowing that the hanyou was joking with her.

"You, ya idiot." Inuyasha laughed, trying to lean up against the wall.

"Wait, Inuyasha! Don't get up! I'm not finished cleaning your wound." she noted.

"Yea-Yeah, I know! I wasn't gonna get up, anyways. I just needed to lay my back against the wall. And besides, I'm tired of being on my back all day." the hanyou said as he sudden heard the laughter of his friend. "Hey! What's so funny?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha h ha, oh nothing! It just that…ha ha ha ha.

"It just what?" he asked, confused as to why Sango's mood suddenly changed.

"Ha ha ha, it's just that…you said that you were tired of being on your back all day long." Sango tried to say as she ceased her laughing and wipe away her tears.

"Well, yeah! I mean, I've been on my back all day, taking the pain that this stupid disinfectant is giving me, and I-" Inuyasha paused, realizing what he was saying and blushed at his 'subjection' statement. "Ooooh…. hey shut up, I didn't mean it like that, ya pervert!"

"Well, _you_ should choose the right, appropriating choice of words." Sango joked.

"Hmp, and _you_ should keep your mind out of the gutter." Inuyasha remarked with a smirk.

"Hey, now! At least I'm not perverted like-" the taijaya pause her sentence, not wanting to say the bastard's name.

"Like who?" he urged on, wanting to know the answer.

"Ummm….like no one. Oh, let me get finish cleansing your wound." she said, quickly changing the subject.

At first Inuyasha wanted to ask her if there was something wrong with her, but he decided against it, figuring that he was just being delusional.

Sango picked up the rag and resumed cleansing his wound. But when the rag touched the dark red wound, Inuyasha winced as the disinfectant burned his skin.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" she asked, quickly removing the rag yet again.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, but for some strange reason, it don't hurt that much as before." he respond in bewitchment.

"Oh, it means that it's working." Sango stated as she poured more disinfectant on the damp rag.

"Umm…Sango? Could you...um…do me a favor?" the dog hanyou asked nervously as he scratched the back of his head with his mobile arm.

"Yeah, sure. What it is?" she asked curiously.

"Could you, umm…rub my ears again, like you did before." Inuyasha asked shyly. "You know, just to help me relax.

"Of course, I would." Sango replied with excitement as she used her left hand to rub his ears, while resuming cleaning his wound with the other.

As Sango was rubbing his ears, the hanyou was purring and sighing in total bliss with his eyes closed. In fact, he was so distracted by her touch that he didn't even felt the pain in his arm. Just hearing Inuyasha's moans of relief made Sango chuckled, knowing that she, a mere human, can make a strong half-demon like him purr like a cat.

After the wound was all clean and sterilized, she placed the rag on the ground, removed her hand from his ears, and got up to get some bandages from the white bag. Inuyasha was disappointed when the demon slayer stopped rubbing on his ears, yet he would not ask her to do it again, knowing that he would probably lose his pride and dignity over his little weakness.

When Sango returned to the hanyou's side, she started wrapping up his arms. As she was busy tending to the wound, Inuyasha looked down at her right wrist and noticed that she had on a light blue pearl bracelet.

"Hey, Sango. Where did ya get that bracelet?" the half-breed asked as he felt the smooth pearls.

"Oh, this? I got it at the jewelry shop in the village today." she replied as she continues wrapping his wounded arm.

"Well, Sango, I gotta admit. You have an excellent taste in jewelry and that bracelet looks very beautiful on you." Inuyasha complimented the now blushing demon slayer.

Sango bend her head down and used her long bangs to cover up the blush that appear on her face. She was shocked that the inu would comment her on her beauty. In fact, she was surprised to hear the usual temper-headed demon tell her she was beautiful. Hell, she don't even remember the last time Miroku called her beautiful and she don't even think that Inuyasha called Kagome beautiful either, so why? Why was Inuyasha being so out of character? Was it because of the medicine that she gave him that was making him delusional or was it something else?

The taijaya finally finished wrapping up the dog's arm as she got up and put the used medical supplies back into the bag.

"There you go, all finished." she announced as she came back to sit next to Inuyasha.

"Thanks, Sango! You did a great job! Maybe even better than Kagome!" he praised, checking his wrapped-up arm.

"You're welcome, Inuyasha. But I don't think I'm better than Kagome with this medical crap. I'm more of a fighter than a healer." she noted.

"Well, whatever you did. You did it a hell of a lot better than her. Usually when she wraps those bandages on my arms or legs, she wrapped them up so tight that she actually cut off my circulation. And then when I ask her to loosen then up, she gets all mad and pissed off at me and the fucking bitch "sit" me for no damn reason." the dog hanyou ranted, his eyebrow twitched in anger, remembering all the cruel, unnecessary things the miko did to him.

"Oh, yea, and speaking of Kagome, there's something I need to tell you." the taijaya nervously said, putting her hand on top of his hand to calm him down.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Well….let me make a long story short. Shippo ran from the unsecure field near Lady Kaede's hut and told me that him and Kagome were scheming a plan to get revenge on you for hitting him and cursing Kagome out. The only thing I remember him telling me is that he fool you with fake ramen, slash you with his new technique, and told Kagome to "sit" you." Sango explained, trying so hard to remember the little fox's story.

"Yeah, I know that. But did that little brat told Kagome to keep "sitting" me until I was in the middle of the earth?" he snapped/asked.

"No! Shippo told her to "sit" you one time. That's it! Kagome kept sitting you for her own revenge while Shippo tried to stop her. It wasn't his fault; it was that childish low-down bitch fault. She claims that she loves you, but the last time I remember, if you someone, you wouldn't do something like that." the taijaya replied/lectured, still angry about the situation that happened earlier today.

"B-But, I don't understand? Why did she do that to me?" the hanyou asked dumbfounded. "All I did was call her a bitch and snap at her. Did she say why she did it?"

"Nope. She just left like the heartless coward she is." Sango responded.

"Damn, who knew that the nicest person in the world would have a dark side. That's not the Kagome I know. Sure, she "sits" me a couple of times, but I never knew that she would stoop that low." he said with sadness in his voice.

"Well, I know one thing, if I have the power over your rosary beads, I would never "sit" you, if you upset me. Sure, I'll be mad, but at least I can let it go and continue with my life." Sango stated, placing her soft hand on top of his clawed hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks, Sango. You really are a true friend." the hanyou praised, gazing into the demon slayer's brown eyes.

"You are, too." she replied, also gazing into his gold eyes.

While they were deep into each other's eyes, Inuyasha looked down for a moment and noticed that Sango's hand was still on top of his.

"Umm, Sango. Your hand."

"Oh! Sorry, my bad." she said as she broke eye contact and quickly removed her hand from his.

"Nah, that's ok. You were….you were confronting me, that's all." the half-demon blushed, looking on the floor to avoid eye contact with the female demon slayer.

"Yeah, that's all what it was." she also blushed, mimicking the inu's actions.

Inuyasha and Sango sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Neither one wanted to say another word to the other. But thankfully, the awkward silence was broken when two small demons ran through the flaps of the hut, chasing each other.

"Ok, ok, Kirara! You won! Just stop chasing me!" the kitsune panted/exclaimed, running away from the fire cat.

Kirara stopped chasing the fox and mewled in victory, glad that she won the game they made up.

"Ha ha ha ha, well, well. It looks like you two had fun." Sango laughed as her companion leaped on her lap.

"Yea, we did. At first I was winning, but Kirara came back at me." he said in defeat.

"Ha, what a wimp!" teased Inuyasha. "The all mighty Shippo got owned by a cat!"

"Hey! Who are you calling a—Inuyasha! You're ok!" the fox kit cried, clutching onto the inu's pants. "I'm so glad you're ok.

"Yeah, runt. I'm fine." the hanyou grunted as he pulled the sobbing fox demon away from his hakamas.

"Good. Because I need to make things right, so here is it." He wiped away his tears and looked the half-demon straight in the eye. "Inuyasha,….I am very, very sorry for what I did to you earlier today. I now know that I deserved that hit on the head for waving my leaf in your face. I should have known that it would irritated you like that, but I didn't. Not only that, but I shouldn't have gotten my revenge on you. So, you were right to hit me, Inuyasha. What I did to you was wrong and unnecessary. I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Do you forgive me?" the kitsune apologized as he hung his head in shame.

"Feh, of course I forgive ya, Shippo. And I gotta admit, you got me pretty good. Especially when you used that new attack on me. You have surely impressive me when you slash me." he commented.

"Thanks, Inuyasha. And the new attack you were talking about was the saw paw claws." Shippo said as he flexed his tiny claws.

"Well, keep practicing that technique because you're gonna needs it when we are facing Naraku." the inu hanyou advised the little fox youkai.

"Ok, Inuyasha, I will." he promised. "I-***yawns* **will."

"Shippo, are you tired?" Sango asked the yawning kitsune.

"No, I just ***yawns*** a little ***yawns*** tired." he denied as he kept yawning.

"Looks to me like you're tired. And by the looks of things, it's getting dark. So it's time for you to go to bed." Sango announced, picking up her sleeping feline and placing her on the floor.

"But I don't wanna ***yawns*** go to bed." was all Shippo said as sleep finally took over him.

Sango picked up both small demons and placed them in a makeshift fur bed. She tucked them in to make sure that they were nice and cozy.

"Well, Inuyasha. Its looks like it's time for us to hit the hay too." the taijaya said as she walked back to the hanyou.

"Yea, it's getting late anyways." he said obviously while stretching out his arms.

"It looks like your arm is getting better." she noted.

"Yea, thanks to you." Inuyasha said while giving his friend a smile that made her blush in embarrassment.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just helping a friend out." she said, hiding her blush from the inu hanyou. "Oh, and by the way, there was something that I was meaning to ask you."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Remember when you said that my bracelet looked very beautiful on me?"

"Yea, I remember. So what?"

"Well….um….I was wondering that did you really meant it or was it the antidote I gave you that made you say that?

"Huh? Of course, I meant. You are very beautiful and that bracelet makes you even more beautiful." Inuyasha commented/ answered truthfully.

"Wow, that's funny because I don't feel beautiful." she scolded herself as her eyes began to well up.

"You _are _beautiful, Sango. You keep saying that you're not, but you _are_. You just need someone to tell you that." he informed her as he grabbed her hand, so she could look into his eyes.

"Thanks, Inuyasha. I needed that." Sango gazed into his eyes.

"Just helping a friend out." Inuyasha mimicked Sango's phrase, also gazing into her eyes.

Then without a warning, Sango pressed her lips onto Inuyasha's. At first he was shocked and wanted to pull away from the kiss, but he didn't. So, as a result, he kissed her back. Yet unknown to them, while they were having their little make-out session, a small cat was watching them the entire time.

**OOOO, Kirara! That's a naughty cat! XD**

**So, what do you all think!**

**Ok, now I know what ya'll thinking. Yeah, it may be a little Inu/San, but it is **_**still**_** an Inu/Sess. The reason why I put that little fluff in there is because Inuyasha and Sango are my favorite hentai pairing and it goes great with the story. Not only that, but this story is mainly about lying, keeping secrets, and having sex with different people, so yeah, that's why I decided to add that in there. Plus in the next chapter, you all will find out why Sango kissed Inuyasha in the first place. Was is the heat of the moment or was it something else? Find out in the next chapter. **

**But don't worry, Sesshomaru will come up in about two more chapters. In fact, I will give you all a good explanation why it's taking so long for Sesshomaru to reunite with Inuyasha. The explanation will also be in the next chapter. So please, be patient with me. I know all of you are waiting for Sesshomaru to show up, but like the saying goes: Good things come when we wait. So basically, in a few more chapters, Sesshomaru will appear and everyone will be happy as a fat kid in a candy store. XD HA!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**

**P.S: HAVE A GREAT ST. PATRICK'S DAY AND AN AWESOME SPRING BREAK!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Hope ya'll enjoyed ya'll spring break!**

**Sorry for the long wait, I had to make a few arrangements to this chapter.**

**I read the reviews and I see that most of you want the rosary taken off of Inuyasha. To ****Tensa-Zangetsu102 and whitetiger9953,**** I will take off the rosary, BUT here's the thing. Inuyasha **_**will**_** have his rosary taken off, **_**but**_** the surprising twist is that Kaede is not gonna be the one who will take it off. In fact, it's the person you least expect. The mystery person who will take off Inuyasha's rosary will be revealed in later chapters, but trust me it will be worth it. **

**To ****Tensa-Zangetsu102: I am very interested in your OCs, so I got a deal for you: Once I take the rosary off in later chapters, I want you to send me your OCs. You don't have to give them to me now, but once the beads are off, you can give them to me and I can use them in the story. Once I use your OCs, I will totally give you credit.**

**To NellisBaby234: don't worry, because Inuyasha still love Sesshomaru, so no it's not a lie. It's still a Inu/Sess story.**

**Warning: this chapter contains masturbation. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

It was about 8:00 in the morning. Shippo was still sleeping and Kirara was pretending to sleep, so she could observe the strange behavior between Inuyasha and Sango. Sure, her master 'might' still have feelings for the uncommitted monk, but could she also have feelings for Inuyasha as well? For as long as Kirara knew Sango, she thought that her long-time master had her eyes _only_ on Miroku, not Inuyasha. In fact, the neko wonders if the kiss they shared last night was the start of a new relationship or just a one-time thing that should have never happened.

All these thoughts and questions swirled around the feline's head as she thought about the consequences that will or may happen if Inuyasha and her master went together. Like for example, how would Kagome and Miroku react to this? Would they be happy that they found someone who will be loyal and worthy to them _or_ would they be outrage and might try to break up the group. And if that happened, what about Naraku and the remaining jewel shards? It's quite obvious that, unfortunately, they need Kagome to search for the jewels. Without her, Naraku would have a huge advantage and collect all the jewel shards, merging them together, and making a selfish wish like destroying all humanity and ruling the demon world.

That is the one thing that Kirara don't want to happen, but she hoped that her master makes the right choice. While she was deep in her thoughts, the fire cat demon's ear twitched as she heard her master and Inuyasha stretching and yawning out the sleepiness, signaling that they were getting up.

"Aahhh. Did you have a good sleep?" the taijaya yawned as she pop her back out.

"Yeah, I did." the hanyou answered as he scratched his ears. "But—"

"But what? Did you have a nightmare or something?" Sango asked with worry and concern for her dog friend.

"No, it's not that, but umm….listen Sango, there's something we need to talk about?"

"Ok, about what?"

"About last night."

"Oh,… I know what's it about. It's about that kiss, isn't it? I bet you regret kissing me, don't you?" she said sadly, with her head down in pity.

"No! I don't regret it at all Sango because there's something that I have to tell you." Inuyasha said, lifting her chin so she could look straight into his honey-yellow eyes.

"Mm-hmm, go on." she urged him.

"***sighs* **I'm….I'm in love with someone.

"I know. You're in love with Kagome. I understand."

"No, I'm not in love with her."

"Then are you in love with Kikyo?"

"No, it's not her either."

"Then who is it?" Sango asked, curious of who this mystery person her friend loves.

"It's….It's Sesshomaru." Inuyasha mumbled out, waiting for his friend's reaction.

"Your brother?" the taijaya asked, trying to make sure she heard him correctly.

"Yes, him. I was meaning to tell ya'll, but I didn't know how ya'll would react." the hanyou replied sheepishly.

"Oh, well I don't know about the others, but I totally respect your decision. I mean, it _is_ your choice on who you fall in love with, so I'm happy for you."

"Really! You're not mad or nothing."

"Of course not, you and your brother go together like two peas in a pod. So it's ok."

"Thanks, Sango. I'm glad you understand." he said with a bit of relief.

"Anytime, Inuyasha. But I'm just curious, how did you and Sesshomaru became a couple?" the demon slayer asked.

"Well, I guess it all started when that bitch Kagome ordered me to get water for her at the river. Long story short, I went to the forest, met up with Sesshomaru, talk for a couple of minutes, and had sex." the dog hanyou explained bluntly.

"Oh,ok. That must have happened while that bastard and I were out supply shopping in the village, right?"

"Mm-hmm, that's right."

"So anyways, since you and Sesshomaru had sex, does that means ya'll are mates?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, we are." Inuyasha replied.

"Hn, that's funny because I don't see a mating mark on your neck." she pointed out.

"A mating mark?"

"Yeah, a mating mark. You know, a bite mark on the neck that symbolize the bond of two lovers and also a claim stating that no other demon can claim him or her. Because without one, any demon can mate Sesshomaru and place a mating mark on him, claiming him as their own and there's nothing you can do about it." she explained to the semi-educated hanyou.

"WHAT! Are you serious?" the inu asked bewitched.

"Yep, I'm dead serious!" she said bluntly.

"_Damn! I need to hurry up and find Sesshomaru, so I can place a mating mark on him. If I don't, some disgusting bastard will mate him and I'll be too late."_ Inuyasha thought frantically. _"Fuck, I should know something about this mating mark shit. I've been living with humans all my life that I don't know a damn thing about my demon hertiage. Grrr….damn it! I miss him so much, I just wanna_…***growl/grumbling*.**

"Huh?" he looked at Sango.

"Heh heh heh, sorry about that. I guess I'm kinda hungry." she laughed sheepishly, her stomach loudly growled again, making her blush in total embarrassment.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha, you weak humans get hungry so easily, it's pathetic." Inuyasha laughed at her.

***an even louder growl/grumbling***. Sango looked at Inuyasha with a funny grin.

"Ha ha ha ha, its looks like you weak half demons get hungry so easily, it's also pathetic." Sango joked/chuckling at the inu hanyou's growling stomach.

"Shut up! It's not funny." he shouted in embarrassment and crossing his arms over his chest while pouting.

"Hmm, and it wasn't funny when you made fun of me for being hungry." the demon slayer remarked.

"Feh, whatever. I'm going to get us something to eat." the dog stated as he got up and picked up his sword.

"Ok, be careful, Inuyasha. There's a lot of scary demons out there." she teased with a funny grin.

"Ha! Like a bunch of stupid-ass weak demons are gonna scared me. You should be worrying about yourself, since unlike me, you're a human." Inuyasha insulted with a grin of his own.

"Hey! At least this _human_ can kick some ass. And I don't need to worry about myself because I got my Hiraikotsu and my sword." Sango snapped back jokily.

"Yeah, you right about that. But anyways, let me go and kill something so we can eat, alright."

"Alright, I'll be here waiting for you."

Inuyasha nodded his head and left to the forest to get breakfast, leaving Sango alone with a still sleeping Shippo and a 'sleeping' Kirara.

While the hanyou was running through the forest, he was thinking about the one person that he desperately wanted to see again.

"_Sesshomaru, I want to see you again. I can't stand being apart from you. Sesshomaru…where the hell are you and why is it taking you so long to visit me?"_ Inuyasha thought in misery as he continued running through the forest to look for some breakfast.

**-Meanwhile-**

Sesshomaru was in an important, yet boring meeting with the other lords.

"_Damn, I wish this meeting was over! I want to see my Inuyasha again."_ he thought with his hand underneath his chin.

The meeting was basically about the conditions of their lands, the status of their people, and other uninterested shit that he wasn't actually paying attention too.

What really pissed off the daiyoukai was that the meeting took place far away in the Southern Lands. And worse of all, it was going to last for _two weeks _so it's gonna be a while before he could return back to his Inuyasha.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you have anything to add into this conversation." the lord of the south, who was a cheetah demon, asked.

"No, I do not." He answered flatly.

"Alright, then. Now as I was saying…"

Sesshomaru drowned out the demon's words as he thought about the one half-demon that he missed so much.

**-Meanwhile- **

While Inuyasha was out, Sango's mood suddenly changed. In fact, instead of being so cheerful and happy, she became miserable and sad. The reason for her sudden change of mood is because she found out that Inuyasha was with his brother. In fact, Sango's deepest secret was she is in love with Inuyasha from the moment he rescued her from Naraku's control over her.

She one day fantasize about her and him getting married (or mated in demon terms) and having cute dog-eared children. But that dream was now crushed into little pieces. Not only that, but she thought that Inuyasha had feelings for Kagome, so that's basically the reason why she stayed away from him and got closer to the monk. Sure, she had feelings for the unfaithful pervert, but now, they were long gone after what happened yesterday. Sango's train of thoughts ended when she heard the hanyou entered the hut with a large boar over his shoulder.

"Sorry if I was late. This son-of-a-bitch tried to get away from me, but I got him." Inuyasha said as he set the dead boar on the floor.

"Oh, you don't have to apologize. I was about to start the fire anyway." Sango said as she quickly got up and start the fire, putting more wood in to increase the flames. "Ok, the fire is ready."

"Alright, I've already finished skinning the boar." the hanyou announced as he skinned the last piece of dark brown fur off the boar with his claws.

After the boar was skinned of all its fur, Inuyasha sliced long strips of meat and gave them to Sango who placed them on the fire to cook. The aroma from the meat had awoken the two small demons.

"Aahhh. What's that wonderful smell?" Shippo yawned as he stretched his little arms and legs.

"Well, good morning, Shippo. I'm cooking boar meat that Inuyasha caught." the taijaya replied happily while turning the meat.

"Mmm, boar meat! That's sounds yummy!" the kitsune said as he got up and smelt the meat.

He was about to steal one of the cooked meat, but unknown to him, Sango saw it and swatted his little hands.

"Nu-uh-uh, Shippo. Wait until _all _the meat is cooked." she ordered, taking out the cooked meat out of the fire and switched it with the uncooked ones.

"Awww, but I'm hungry! Can't I just have a little piece?" Shippo whined/asked with pleading eyes.

"Hmm….well…ok. But _just_ one." the demon slayer replied sternly as she gave him a small piece of cooked meat.

Shippo gladly took it and ate it in one bite.

"Mmm, that taste good." the fox said with his mouth full, savoring the juicy taste of the meat.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." she replied with a smile.

"Hey! What about me? Don't I get a piece?" the hanyou asked in a joking tone.

"Why sure, Inuyasha. You can have one, too." Sango replied with a chuckled as she also gave him a small piece.

Inuyasha mimicked Shippo's actions and savored the juicy, salty taste of the boar meat.

"Damn, Sango! This is good! You're a much better cook than Kagome!" the inu commented, making her blush.

"Well, thanks but…I'm not that good at cooking as Kagome was."

"Nonsense, Sango! You _are _a better cook than Kagome. All she ever cooked is her weird ninja food from the future and that doesn't taste very good." Shippo chimed in as he finally swallowed his meat.

"Oh, you think so?" she asked sheepishly, still blushing.

"Hell yeah, Sango!"

"Yep!"

"Oh, well….I-I'm glad you like it." Sango stuttered, trying to make her blush disappear from her cheeks.

"Like it! More like _love it_ if you asked me." the kit replied.

"Thanks, Inuyasha and Shippo for the comments. They really meant a lot to me, considering the fact that I never cooked boar meat before."

"What? You never cooked boar meat?" the inu hanyou asked in shocked.

"Nope, never." She replied bluntly.

"But that's impossible! How do you know if it's ready or not?" the kitsune asked, bewitched of Sango's statement.

"Um….I don't know. I guess I use my instincts to tell if it's ready or not." she responded with a shrug. "Plus, I learn to cook more food by watching Kagome."

That last sentence made both Inuyasha and Shippo howled in laughter and hysterics.

"Ha ha ha, seriously, Sango! From watching Kagome? She can't even cook a fish without burning it." the half-breed laughed.

"Yeah, and the fish taste like charcoal too." the fox demon also laughed as he was holding his sides.

"Heh heh heh, yea, that _is_ true. But anyways, I really do know how to cook, but I never cooked certain types of foods." Sango explained to the two demons.

"Maybe Lady Kaede could teach you how to cook food you're not sure of." Shippo advised, watching the last batch of boar meat cook. "And I think the meat is done."

"Wow, you're right, Shippo! It is done. Maybe you should be a cook." Sango praised the little fox as she checked the meat and took the now cooked meat out of the fire. She placed the last batch on an extra-large plate with the rest of the cooked meat. "Ok, breakfast is ready."

"Oh,boy! Wake up, Kirara! Breakfast is ready!" Shippo shouted excitedly as he shook the fire cat.

But little did he know was that Kirara was pretending to sleep the entire time. The neko let out a fake yawn and stretched her body. She smelt the meat and sprinted towards the table that held the plate of meat.

"Good morning, Kirara! I see that you are eager to eat." Sango said as her feline friend turned her attention from the food to her master.

Kirara let out a mewled, signaling that she was hungry. Her master giggled as she bends down and gave her a big hug.

"Don't worry, Kirara. I'll feed ya." the taijaya stated, setting her fire cat down and giving her a plate of meat.

The neko youkai meow her thanks and chowed down on the delicious boar meat. Sango also served Inuyasha, Shippo, and herself and they all ate in silence. While they were eating, Kaede came back from teaching the village children how to sort and name different herbs.

"Hello, young ones. How are ye?" the elderly miko greeted as she entered her hut with her basket.

"We're fine." Sango respond as she took another bite of meat. "How was your day?"

"Great! It was challenging, but I managed to teach the little ones about medicinal herbs." Kaede replied, setting her tan basket down on the floor. "I see that ye all are eating breakfast. Boar meat, is it?

"Yes, ma'am, would you like some? We got plenty of leftover boar meat, so you can get as much as you want." The taijaya asked, pointing towards the table that held the meat.

"Why, yes, I would love some." the old miko replied, getting a plate and fixing herself a serving of meat.

Kaede sat between Shippo and Sango and began eating her food. After a long, exhausting day with the village children, she needed a break and a quick bite to eat. They resumed eating in silent until Kaede noticed two people were missing.

"Where's Miroku and Kagome?" she asked.

That simple question made the demon slayer stop eating and tense up, already upset at the two said people.

"Sango, are ye alright?" Kaede asked with concern.

"Oh yes, ma'am. It's just that Miroku and Kagome are not coming back for a little while." she growled, ready to punch the floor.

"Why?"

Sango calm herself down, took a deep breath, and told the one-eyed priestess all about what happened between the monk and the schoolgirl. After she finished her story, Kaede was shocked and appalled by their behavior, but she was most ashamed of Kagome. She knew of the houshi's lecherous behavior, but she couldn't believe that the sweet and innocent miko would say and do these things. The elder woman shook her head in shame as she continued eating her food.

"Aye, what a disappointment. I hope they come to their senses and see what they did was wrong."

"Hmp, I doubt it." Sango scoffed as she ate her last piece of meat. "Well, I'm done. Is anybody else finished?"

"Yep." Inuyasha and Shippo replied in unison while licking their plates of the meat's juices.

Kirara meow her response as she already finished licking her plate, the juices dripping from her jaw. Kaede was the last to finish her food, using a clean piece of cloth to wipe her mouth.

"I appreciate the wonderful meal ye cooked, Sango." the old miko said.

"My pleasure, I'm just happy to cook for my friends." she replied with a genuine smile. "Here, let me take your plate."

Sango gathered everyone plates, wash and dried them, and put them up in the wooden cabinet. Once everything was done, she sat back in her spot and joined the little conversation that Kaede, Shippo, and _shockingly_ even Inuyasha had. They talked throughout the whole day until the sun started to set.

Sango went outside and sat on top of a hill to watch the sunset. It was very beautiful with its variety of orange, yellow, blue, and pink colors. She loved watching the sunset, but she wish she had someone to watch it with her. In fact, when Sango was younger, she and her brother used to watch the sunset every day, but now since he's gone with Naraku, she had to watch it alone. But luckily for her, her wish came true when a _certain someone_ sat besides her.

"Heh, beautiful, isn't it."

She turned her attention from the sunset to him. "Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" the taijaya asked, surprised at the sudden intruder.

"What? I can't come out here and watch the sunset too?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"Well, yeah you can, but why do you want to watch it with me?

"Feh, I don't know. I guess you might want some company, since you know,…you was lonely and…" Inuyasha stumbled on his words, trying to form a sentence to tell her the_ real_ reason he wanted to watch the sunset with her.

"Ha ha ha, forget that I ask. Come and sit next to me." the demon slayer patted a seat on the grass next to her.

Inuyasha sat down on the ground and stared intensely into the sunset. Just like Sango, he also wanted to watch the sunset with someone and that someone was his brother, Sesshomaru. The half-breed missed his brother so much that it hurts him. He wondered what was he doing right now and hoped that he still thought about him after all the time they shared together a few days ago. Sango saw his melancholy expression and decided to ask…

"Inuyasha, are you alright? You look sad."

"Huh? N-No, I'm alright. I just…um…"

"You miss him, don't ya." the taijaya answered for him, making his cheeks tint red.

"Yeah." the dog sigh in defeat. "But how did ya know."

"Cause that's the same way I look whenever I miss my brother." she replied sympathetically. "But don't worry; I'm sure you'll see him again."

"Yea, I know, Sango. I know." was all the inu hanyou said as he and Sango watched the beautiful view of the sunset together. But unfortunately, the show was over when the sun disappeared and the moon started to appear.

"Well, Sango, it's getting late. Do you want to go back to the old hag's hut?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up from his spot.

"No, thanks. I'll stay out here for a little bit longer." she replied, giving him a reassuring smile.

Inuyasha returned her smile and left the human alone to her thoughts. But while Sango was deep in her thoughts, another unexpected intruder came right behind her.

"Hello, Sango."

"M-Miroku? What the hell you're doing here?" she sneered, not turning around and facing him.

"I have come to apologize to you for my actions."

"Ha, please! Do you really think that you can 'apologize' to me, just so you can make me look like a jackass again, as if." she shouted, still not facing his presence.

Miroku sighed and decided to take a seat next to Sango. She scooted a few inches away from him, so he wouldn't get any 'ideas'.

"Sango, I am very serious. I really want to apologize."

"Ok, fine. Go ahead, I'm listening."

"***sighs*** I am very, very, very sorry for what I've done. It was a stupid and idiotic mistake and I will never do it again. When you slapped me and told me those harsh words, I felt ashamed and pitifully for myself. And after a few hours alone with my thoughts, I now realized that you are the only woman that's right for me. I love you, Sango and I want to show it." he said as he whipped out a bouquet of beautiful bright red roses from behind his back. "I got these for you."

The furious demon slayer hesitantly turned around and gazed at the exotic roses. Her eyes bulged in shock and awe as the roses sparkled in the moonlight. She took the roses and took a deep whiff of them.

"Wow, Miroku! They are beautiful! Thank you, but I _still_ can't forgive you." Sango stated, turning back around to avert her eyes from him during their conversation.

"Wha? Why not?" he asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Miroku, how do you expect me to forgive you for lying to me and womanizing all the time?" the taijaya angrily asked, finally facing him eye-to-eye.

"Because I _can_ change my terrible ways, just for you." the houshi respond, clasping Sango's hands with his.

"Feh, ya right." she yanked her hands from his grasp. "Just because you got me a bunch of roses, doesn't mean that I suppose to forgive you just like that." Sango scold the now pathetic monk.

"No, I don't expect you to forgive me now, but—"

"BUT NOTHING! LEAVE, NOW!" she sneered/yelled at him.

"….Ok, I'll leave, but before I do, I have something else to give you."

"WHAT?"

"This." was all Miroku said as he quickly planted his lips to hers.

At first, Sango wanted to punch the monk's lights out, but like a vulnerable, easy girl, she gave into the kiss. Miroku built up the courage to slip his tongue into her mouth. To his surprise, she gladly accept it as they tongue-wrestled each other. The battle was over making the monk the winner and they pulled away for much needed air. Miroku cradled Sango into his arms when she started to cry tears of happiness.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. I love you with all my heart and I will die without you by my side." the houshi whispered sweet nothings into her ears, comforting her.

"I-I know, it-it just that. You mean so much to me, but every time you flirt with other women, you make me feel like I'm nothing to you." Sango stuttered/sniffed, leaving wet trails of tears on his robes.

"But you _are_ something to me. In fact, you mean more to me than those village girls. The reason why I constantly flirt with them is only to make you jealous, that's it." Miroku explained, wiping the tears from her chocolate brown eyes. "You know I love you. I just need to learn how to control myself around other women. So please, Sango. I'm begging you. Please give me one more chance and I _will_ prove to you that I am a changed man.

Sango thought about his plead and wondered if she should give him another chance. He had hurt her many times and he always asks for forgiveness, which she foolishly gave him. If she forgive him again, then the same thing that happened earlier will repeat itself, but if she don't then she will be free of her heartache and she will never be with a lying, lecherous man ever again. Sango's heart and mind went head-to-head with each other, her mind advising her to leave his lecherous ass, yet her heart tells her to give him one more chance, knowing that he really had changed. So the question was very simple: Should she listen to her heart or her mind? It didn't take too long because, unfortunately for her mind, once again her heart won the battle.

"Yes, Miroku! I forgive you and I will give you another chance." she sniffed, using the back of her hand to wipe the remaining tears off her face.

"You will! Oh, thank you, Sango! You made me the happiest man in the world!" the monk exclaimed, hugging his lover tightly into his arms. "Trust me, you won't regret it."

"_I hope not."_ she thought, pulling away from the houshi's vice-gripped hug.

Miroku got up from the ground and outstretched his hand to Sango, which she politely accepted. They both stood on their feet and walked back to Kaede's hut. As they enter the hut, they noticed that everyone was asleep. Even the dog hanyou who was resting his back against the corner of the hut was asleep as well. The two humans quietly tip-toped into their futons and settle in for the night.

"Good night, Sango, my love."

"Good night, Miroku, my sweet lover."

Both humans went to dreamland as sleep finally consumed them. While Miroku was dreaming about his lover, Sango also dreamt about the man she truly loved.

_**-Sango's dream- Warning:lime-lemonish**_

_Sango and her man sat together in an endless field of flowers. Her man turned to her and planted a tentative kiss on her soft lips._

"_Wow, these flowers are beautiful!" Sango commented while she gazed at the varied colors of flowers._

"_Yeah, but they're not as beautiful as you, Sango." was all he said as he gave her another kiss, this time with more passion._

_Sango gasped when he decided to nip on her bottom lip, making the taijaya open her mouth as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Sango loved the taste of his mouth and greedily sucked on his tongue, making him grunt out a moan into her mouth. When they finished with their heating make-out session, he grabbed her ass and she playfully slapped his face, leaving only a light red handprint on his face._

"_Nu-uh-uh, that's a very naughty boy! I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson." Sango teased as she harshly squeezed his ass._

_But when she squeezed the round piece of flesh, she felt something hard poke against her lower stomach. She pulled away from him and saw the object that poked her. He gave her a cocky smirk, knowing damn well what she was looking at._

"_Oh, my! Is that a banana in your pocket or you're just happy to see me?" Sango asked seductively as she eyed the tent in his pants._

"_Hmm, I don't know? Let's find out, shall we." her lover said playfully as he gently laid the demon slayer down on the flowery field and grind against her heated sex._

_Sango let out a breathy moan as he kept grinding against her, making her hot and heavy with need and lust. He slid a finger under her kimono and start rubbing on her clit. He added a second finger and she yelped and moaned louder as he gently squeezed her spot, making her all wet and ready. He removed his digits, which made the taijaya whimpered, missing the pleasure that her lover was giving her._

"_Don't worry Sango, my dear." It's not over yet because it's only the beginning." he assured his lover as he used Sango's juices to lube his hardened dick. _

_He positioned himself at Sango's entrance, seeing if she was ready. She nodded her head in approval and he swiftly shoved his dick into her. She screamed in pain and he soothed her by kissing her forehead. After she was good and relaxed, she spoke in a whimper-like tone._

"_Ok, I-I'm ready." Sango whimpered._

_That was all he needed to hear as he began pounding her, missionary style._

**-Outside of Sango's dream—**

Sango was panting and trashing inside her futon. Her forehead beaded sweat as she carelessly fingered herself, while the others were sleeping. She was surprised that the demons inside the hut didn't smell her heated scent. The horny demon slayer continued to finger-fucked herself in her sleep as she dreamt about her lover fucking her like an animal. After the dream was over, Sango moaned softly as she came all over her fingers.

She quickly woke up and used a white piece of cloth to wipe her honey off her fingers. Then she used another cloth, which was cold and wet, to wipe the sweat off her forehead. She placed the used cloths on the floor and climbed back into bed, hoping not to wake the others around her. But before she closed her eyes, she took one last glance at her man before sleep took her again. As Sango slept, she resumed dreaming about the man she knew she loved all along.

"Mmm….Inuyasha."

**O.O' Awkward, isn't it! Having a sex dream about a sexy half-demon, even though you're supposed to be in love with a perverted monk. Hope Miroku doesn't find out though.**

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for reviewing! **

**There's no warning for this chapter, but I need some help from you all. I need to get rid of Kagome and I was wondering if you want Sesshomaru, Ayame, or both of them to get rid of her. And I also need ideas on how that person(s) would eliminate Kagome once and for all. You can put your suggestions in the reviews and I will pick one that will be best for this story in later chapters.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Sango woke up to a brand new day. She got up from her bed and stretched her arms and legs. As she walked on the floor, she felt something wet underneath her foot. She paused, looked down, and noticed what she stepped on was a damp cloth she used last night. Sango also saw another soiled cloth that she used from her 'personal activity' last night. A flaming blush stained her cheeks as she remembered what she did last night and who she dreamt about that made her act this way. But she was most surprise on the man who she was pleasuring herself too.

"Inuyasha." the taijaya thought as she picked up the damp cloths and gazed at the sleeping hanyou.

Not only she was gazing at Inuyasha, but she was also gazing at the sleeping houshi too.

"What the hell is wrong with me? I suppose to love Miroku, not Inuyasha, but…." she took her eyes off the monk and placed them again on the dog. "I love Inuyasha more. I mean… I can't help myself. Inuyasha is something that Miroku would never be: a nice, loving person that would never lie to me or flirt with other women. Hell, even Inuyasha was the _first person _to comment on my bracelet, unlike that monk, but still…why would I make out with Miroku and tell him that I love him, knowing damn well that my heart truly belongs to Inuyasha.

Sango tip-toped outside and washed the soiled cloths in the lake.

"I deserve someone better than Miroku and Inuyasha is the perfect guy and he deserves someone like…"

She gazed into the clear lake, remembering the person that the inu also loved.

"Sesshomaru…damn it! Why Inuyasha have to fall in love with his brother? _I_ should be Inuyasha's mate, not Sesshomaru!

She let the cloths dried in the bright, blazing sun and walked back into the hut.

"But it's wrong of me to think that way. Inuyasha have the right to choose who he loves,…even if it's not me. So if Inuyasha is happy, then I should be happy too." Sango thought, placing the two cloths on the table.

But unknown to the demon slayer, a pair of warm arms wrapped around her slim waist, making her jump and slap the person invading her space.

"Oww, that hurts." he said playfully while rubbing his red hand-printed cheek.

"Miroku? Why did you come up from behind me?"

"I wanted to give you a hug."

"Yeah, but not like that! I coulda really hurt you."

"But it will be worth it." Miroku said with a cocky grin, making Sango roll her eyes.

"Ugh, whatever! I need to pack my things so we can head out to find Naraku and the jewel shards." she noted.

"Ok, but before you do that, can't I at least have a hug first?" the monk asked, extending his arms for his lover.

"Grr, fine! You can have _one_ hug, but no funny business."

"Trust me, Sango. I have no intending on doing that."

"_Hmm, we'll see about that."_ Sango thought as she hugged Miroku.

But when she hugged him, she expected him to grope her ass, but for some strange reason, he didn't. Sango put the pieces together and realized that Miroku really had changed. He pulled out of the hug and also packed his things. The demon slayer was glad that the monk had changed, but she was not sure on whether or not he _really _had changed. He passed the test of giving her an innocent hug without him groping her, now he must pass her final test. Going to a village without flirting with other women. If he can do that, then she can trust him again. All her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the loud yawns of Inuyasha and Shippo. Kaede and Kirara, unlike the two males, let out soft yawns.

"Good morning, everyone." Kaede said while getting up and preparing the fire to make tea.

"Good morning, Kaede." Miroku, Sango, and Shippo responded back. Inuyasha grunted his response and Kirara yelped hers.

"I see ye all are gathering your belongings for today's journey?" the old priestess asked while adding herbs into the tea pot.

"Yes, ma'am. We are determined to find Naraku and the rest of the jewel shards." the demon slayer replied as she helped Kaede with breakfast by reheating the boar meat from yesterday.

After the tea and meat was ready, Sango and Kaede fixed everyone their plates and poured their tea. They passed the food and drinks out and began consuming their meal. Once breakfast was finished, Sango and Kaede washed, dried, and put up the dishes. After everything was done, Inuyasha and his crew packed up their remaining items, said their goodbyes to the old priestess, and went outside to finally start their journey. But when they came outside, everyone (expect for Miroku) saw the last person they wanted to see.

**-Meanwhile**-

The meeting with the other demon lords _finally_ came to end as Sesshomaru got up from his seat and exit the Southern Castle.

"_Finally, it's over. I thought that stupid meeting would never end. Now I can go home and see my Inuyasha who I missed so much."_ the inu youkai thought with glee.

He was about to summon up his demonic cloud when he was suddenly stopped by the lord of the Southern Lands.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I was looking for you." the cheetah demon said.

"Yes, what do you want with me?" he asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I just wanted to know why you were so quiet during the meeting, milord. It's not like you to not contribute to the conversation?" he asked curiously.

"It's nothing for you to be concern about. I just didn't have nothing to add into the meeting, that's it." he replied sternly, making the cheetah lord flinched at his tone.

"Well, alright, milord. I just wanted to see if you were ok." he said with a sincere smile. "I bid you your farewell." The cheetah went back into his castle to tend to his royal duties.

Sesshomaru once again summoned up his cloud and flew in the direction of the Western Lands.

"_Inuyasha, you don't have to wait any longer because I'm coming home to you, my pup."_ the dog lord thought with excitement as he increased his pace and rushed back to his own lands.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Hi, guys." Kagome whispered with her head down.

"Feh, hi yourself! What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha scoffed at the pitiful miko.

"I-I came here to apologize to you guys for everything that I've done." Kagome stammered out.

"Hmp, I don't believe you. Why should we accept your apology?" Sango asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Listen, I know that I acted like a total idiot, but I have learned from my mistakes and I have changed. I'm sorry for everything and I wanna help ya'll find the jewel shards. So, do ya'll forgive me?" the young miko asked with pledging eyes, hoping they have it in their hearts to forgive her.

Miroku, the only one not knowing the situation, decided to join in on the conversation.

"I beg your pardon Kagome, but what have you done to us?" the confused monk asked.

"I've done a lot of things that I ain't proud of and I know you weren't there, Miroku, so let's just say I hurt them physically and emotionally." she stated bluntly, not wanting to tell him the _whole_ story.

"Oh, I see. Maybe you all could forgive Lady Kagome for her actions." Miroku suggested, defending his friend.

"What! You gotta be kidding me! You weren't there so you don't have the right to tell us to forgive her." the taijaya yelled in anger.

"Maybe so, my dear Sango, but remember. You _did_ forgive me after all the terrible things I've done to you, so if you can forgive me, then I'm sure that you will be able to forgive Kagome. And besides, haven't we all made horrible mistakes that we wish we could take back?" Miroku lectured to Sango and the rest of the group, making them all hang their heads down in shame.

They thought about what the houshi said and after a few seconds, they all made up their decision.

"Kagome…we thought about it and we decided to forgive you, but—"

"But what?" the young girl asked bewitched.

"But you have to promise never to say or do those things to us again." Sango finished her sentence while the rest nodded at the demon slayer's agreement.

"Yes, I promise I'll never act like that again." the schoolgirl said, making eye contact to everyone, showing them that she was dead serious.

"Ok, apology accepted. Now come over here and give me a hug, best friend." Sango said, extending open arms to Kagome.

"Ok, best friend." Kagome replied as she went over and gave her re-best friend a hug.

Shippo, Kirara, and even Inuyasha also gave the young priestess a hug too. After everything was back to normal, Kagome suddenly remembered that she had to thank Kaede for fixing the rabbit stew from two days ago.

"Excuse me, but is Lady Kaede here?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's in there." the taijaya replied.

Kagome went inside the old woman's hut and greeted her.

"Hello, Lady Kaede."

"Hello, Kagome. It's good to see ye back. How are ye?"

"I'm fine. I just came here to thank you for making that rabbit stew for breakfast."

"Oh why, you're welcome, me child. It was no problem at all. But there is something that I want to talk to you about." the old miko stated sternly.

"Oh yeah, I know what it's about. Me and my stupid behavior, right?" Kagome asked, even though she knew it's about her.

"Exactly, Kagome. When Sango told me about what ye did, I was quite disappointed in you." Kaede said in a way like a mother would to her misbehaved child.

"I know and I apologize for it too." she mumbled in shame.

"Good, I'm glad. Now ye best better hurry and find those jewel shards before Naraku gets a hold of them." the elder woman informed the young priestess.

"Yes, ma'am, I will." Kagome said cheerfully as she waved her goodbyes. "Bye, Lady Kaede."

"Farewell, Kagome. And be careful out there." the one-eyed miko stated.

"Ok, I will." the fifteen year-old teen noted as she exited the hut to join her friends.

After everyone was ready, the travelers set off on the road to find Naraku and the jewel shards. They exited the village and went down the rocky path. Luckily for them, they didn't encounter any unwanted demons, but that all change when Inuyasha stop in his tracks.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Miroku asked, readying himself for battle.

"I sense _him_!" he growled out.

"Sense who?" Sango asked, readying her boomerang for battle as well.

"Koga." Kagome answered for the already angry half-breed. "I can sense his two shards and he's coming right towards us."

"Not on my watch." Inuyasha said, unsheathing his Tetsigua.

The group watched as the tornado came closer to them. Inuyasha charged towards it, but when he came close to it, Koga jumped out of it, bounced on the dog's head and landed right in front of the priestess.

"Hello, Kagome. I see that you are doing well." Koga greeted in his deep voice as he clasped his large hands on her small ones.

"He he…yeah, I am." she said sheepishly.

"HEY! Get your hands off her, ya flea-bitten wolf." the inu hanyou snarled, pointing his sword straight at the ookami.

"Why don't you make me, Muttface." he provoked the irate dog.

"Grrr, ok that's it! Your ass is dead!" Inuyasha threatened as he was about to unleash his wind scar. "Wind—"

"Sit boy!"

"Accck!"

"There will be no fighting around here, ya got that." the young miko stated to both demons, but mainly Inuyasha.

"Don't worry, my sweet Kagome. If it'll make you happy, I will not fight _Inutrasha_." he said, pointing to the Inuyasha-sized hole.

"Good. So anyways, where are you going?" she asked.

"Well, at first I was going to find that bastard Naraku until I came across your intoxicating scent. I had to come see if my woman and future mate-to-be is ok." Koga answered as he grabbed Kagome's hand and kiss it.

After the spell from the rosary worn off, Inuyasha, who watched the whole thing from the hole sheathe his Tetisga and decided to break the little contact between the priestess and the wolf. Even though, he doesn't love Kagome, he still had to pretend to be mad and jealous of the ookami, so the others (expect for Sango and Kirara) won't be suspicious.

"YOU DAMN WOLF! I TOLD YOU TO GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER." the hanyou yelled, jumping out of the hole and slapping his hand away from the girl.

"Lay off, Dog Breath. She's my woman." Koga claimed.

"No she's not, ya imbulce." Inuyasha insulted.

"Wow Muttface, that's a big word for you. Who taught you that word; Kagome." the wolf youkai mocked with his cocky smirk.

"No dumbass, I read it in one of Kagome's book things she has from her world." the hanyou answered with a smirk of his own.

"What! No way! You reading something is like me not liking Kagome. I guess the old saying is true, you can teach an old dog new tricks. Even if that old dog is worthless and pathetic as you are. Oh, wait! That old dog _is_ you." Koga cracked as he fell over his sides, laughing like an idiot on drugs.

"Shut the fuck up, ya scrawny wolf! At least I can read, unlike you!" the hanyou countered.

"Maybe so, but who needs brains when you can have brawns." he bragged, showing off his muscles in front of Kagome, who blush furiously in response.

"You, ya dumbass diseased wolf. You don't have a brain. Oh wait, I forgot. You do have a brain. In fact, you have shit-for-brains." the inu laughed, making Kagome and the rest of the group chuckled at his insult.

"You damn mutt! How dare you embarrass me in front of my woman!" The wolf demon shouted in rage, feeling that the half-breed had taken his pride and dignity.

"How dare _you_ gloat about how strong you are, knowing that you're not strong without the two shards in your scrawny legs." Inuyasha snapped back.

"That's not true! I am strong with or without the jewel shards in my legs." Koga stated proudly.

"Ok then, if you say that you are strong without them, then you wouldn't mind handing them over to me, right?" the hanyou asked the exaggerating wolf.

"Wha? Hell, no! I wouldn't give you the jewel shards if my life depended on it. What are ya, stupid or something?" Koga answered/asked the dog.

"No, I'm delusional." Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Now give me those damn shards before I cut them off your fucking legs." he yelled as he unsheathed his sword.

"Make me, asshole!" the ookami yelled as he flexed his claws, ready to strike the moronic half-breed.

"Hey! I said no fighting!" Kagome yelled, intervening in the fight that was about to break out.

Both demons paused and looked at the scolding priestess.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I forgot you said that earlier. I won't fight him because he knows that a _full_ demon like me can kick his _half _demon's ass." Koga gloated, giving the dog a cocky grin to piss him off.

"What the fuck did you just say, fleabag?" Inuyasha snarled, not once sheathing his sword back inside his hilt.

"You heard what I said, unless you can't hear me because you have so much wax in your fucking ears. Here's an advice for ya mutt, how 'bout cleaning your kitty ears next time, so you can hear me. _If_ you can clean your ears, that is." Koga insulted as he laughed at his rival.

Inuyasha was so pissed off at Koga that he defiantly wanted to kill him. In fact, he didn't give a fuck about what Kagome said about no fighting. He will kill the wolf, whether or not she was there. He leaped into the air and called out his attack.

"That's it, ya bastard! Now your ass is so fucking dead! Wind-"

"Sit boy!"

"ACCCCCKKKKK!"

"I told you, Inuyasha! No fighting and I meant just that!" the miko scolded at the newly created Inuyasha-sized hole.

"_He'll never learn."_ Shippo thought, watching the usual argument between the wolf and dog and shaking his head back and forth in embarrassment for said dog.

"Ha, that's what ya get, Dog Breath." the wolf demon smirked with amusement.

"I'm sorry about that, Koga." Kagome apologized for the hanyou.

"No need for you to apologize to me, my beautiful, loving Kagome. I know how that puppy acts, so I'm not surprise." The ookami youkai stated bluntly as if his enemy wasn't there.

When Koga finished his sentence, he detected the scent of his pack.

"Koga! Wait for us!" Hakkaku panted in exhaustion as he continued to run.

"Ugh, what a couple of slowpokes." the wolf leader muttered under his breath. "Look Kagome, I hate to leave you in Muttface care, but I gotta go."

"Ok, I understand." she simply replied.

"Kagome!" He clasped her hands into his. "I promise when I return, I will be back for you, my love until then….you have to stay with the half-breed for a while." he gazed into her eyes as she smiled sheepishly at his promise.

"He he, ok then, Koga." the miko said sheepishly, trying to end the conversation so the love-struck wolf demon can go on his way.

He placed another light kiss on her hand. "See ya, Kagome." Koga waved as he ran in his whirlwind, leaving dirt and debris behind his tracks.

"Koga, wait up for us!" Both wolf demons yelled out to their ignorant leader.

"Hey, Kagome. Can't stay and chat but we gotta run." Hakkaku panted.

"Yeah, see ya later, sister." Ginta panted as he and the wolves ran faster to at least try to catch up to their alpha.

"Hey! Get back here! I ain't finished with you." Inuyasha yelled to the retreating ookami, as the spell wore off and he jumped out of his hole, his sword finally sheathe.

"And remember, Mutt! If anything happens to her, I'll make sure I'll kill you, before Naraku does." Koga threatened in his whirlwind.

"Grr, damn that flea-bitten wolf." He turns his attention towards Kagome. "And you, why didn't you let me kill him while I had the chance?"

"Because I'm tired of you two fighting all the time over stupid, petty things." the priestess answered with her hands on her hips. "And besides, you two need to put your differences aside and work together to defeat Naraku."

"Keh, hell will freeze over before I work together with that mangy wolf." the hanyou scoffed. "Now come on, we gotta get going and find their jewel shards before Naraku does.

So Inuyasha and the crew continued walking down the rocky path that leads to a nearby river. But when they reach the outskirts of a secluded field, Inuyasha detected another scent. A scent of the one person whom he desperately missed.

"Sess…Sesshomaru?"

**Finally! Sesshomaru has come back! What would happen once the two dog brothers reunite with each other? Find out in the next chapter.**

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for reviewing! **

**To whitetiger9953, thank you for your kind words and message. You and ajj7sunhawk are totally right. It was wrong of me to ask for that many reviews like that. So, I would like to apologize to anyone that found my request demanding. I'm sorry :(. And to make things right, I delete the important notice from the previous chapter, so no one else would read it and feel upset about it.**

**Oh, and by the way, ****mercedesz I have decided to use your idea and mix it in with my own. Thanks for the suggestion. The death of Kagome will be coming soon. YAY!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Inuyasha thought that his mind was playing tricks on him as he sniffed the air again. And it no mistake that this scent _is_ really Sesshomaru's. Not wanting anyone (especially Kagome) to know about his secret relationship, he put on a straight face, and went into a battle stance.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with concern.

"It's Sesshomaru!" he growled.

"S-S-Sesshomaru! What is he doing here?" Shippo said, terrified of the stoic, pale demon.

"I don't know, but I'm ready for him." Inuyasha replied as he unsheathe his Tessaiga. "Come on out, Sesshomaru! I'm ready for ya."

"_Sesshomaru."_ Sango thought sadly. _"Why do you have to fall in love with Inuyasha. But worse of all…why did he have to fall in love with you. _

All of the demon slayer's thoughts were wipe away when she saw said person floating in his cloud. He landed a few feet from his brother and stared at him with his straight, emotionless face. Just like the hanyou, the daiyoukai also miss his brother as well. He wanted to grab his brother, pull him into a hug, and never let him go. But unfortunately, he couldn't do it because his pack was there with him and he didn't want to blow his cover. So as a result, he also put up an act so his friends won't know about his secret relationship with his younger brother.

"Inuyasha, I am here for Father's sword. Give it to me or suffer the consequences." Sesshomaru threatened.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY, SESSHOMARU! YOU'LL HAVE TO TAKE IT FROM MY HANDS IF YOU WANT IT SO BADLY!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged at the dog lord.

Sesshomaru quickly dodged his attack, jumped in the air, and used his poison whip. Inuyasha used his Tessaiga to block the green whip that threatened to hit him.

While Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting, the group stood in the background and watched the intense battle between the two dog brothers.

Sango and Kirara knew that the 'battle' was just an act to fool them, but they didn't say anything about it. But unlike the demon slayer and her feline companion, the rest of the group thought that the fight was real.

The daiyoukai, using his demonic speed, snuck up in front of the hanyou and grab him by his neck. He yanked the younger dog off the ground and stared intensely into his eyes.

"Give me the Tessaiga, Inuyasha!" he threatened again, choking his brother with more force.

"N-Never, ya bastard!" Inuyasha managed to say as he was being choked to death by his elder brother.

"Hm, very well then. Prepare to die!" Sesshomaru snarled as he put even more force into the vice-grip chokehold. His clawed hand glowed green, indicating that he was using his poison to quicken his death.

Inuyasha yelled as he felt the dog demon's poison entering into his system. Although they were still acting, the pain from the poison felt real.

"Oh, no! Sesshomaru is gonna kill Inuyasha!" Shippo warned terrified while sitting on top of the neko's large saber-toothed form.

"Not on my watch." Kagome said, pulling an arrow out of her quiver.

"Don't, Kagome!" the monk pleaded, making said miko stop what she was doing.

"Why? We gotta help him!" Kagome stated, getting a little upset at the monk for stopping her from saving the half-demon.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but I'm afaid you can't assist him in his battle. I think he wants to defeat Sesshomaru on his own." Miroku answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, I don't care. I can't just stand there and watch him get killed by his brother. So I'm gonna help him whether he wants it or not." the priestess said as she got her bow and arrow readied for fire.

She aimed it at Sesshomaru and shot it, releasing her purification energy into the arrow.

But before it could reach him, Inuyasha, still in the poisonous chokehold, used his Tessaiga to block the purification arrow, so it wouldn't hit him.

"WHAT THE HELL, KAGOME? I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERFERE!" the hanyou yelled, trying to protect his brother from the miko's purifying arrow that was aimed at his chest.

"WELL, I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU, YA IDOIT!" Kagome yelled back with her hands on her hips.

"I don't need your help, so stay out of it and let me handle it on my own." Inuyasha stated, still struggling in his brother's chokehold.

"OOOO! Why that ungrateful-"

"Kagome!" Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "I think its best that you listen to him and not interfere because remember the time you interfere in his fight with Sesshomaru.

The schoolgirl thought for a moment and remembered the horrified incident when she got involved in his battle and as a result, Inuyasha got hurt trying to protect her. Even though she wanted to help him, she didn't want the same thing to happen to him again, so he just watched the brothers go at it like cats and dogs.

"Do you give up, half-breed?" the daiyoukai asked coldly.

"N-No, ya fucking bastard!" the hanyou roared, using his sword to cut his brother's hand, making the older dog drop the younger dog on the hard ground.

Inuyasha took deep, long breaths as he tried to get fresh air back into his lungs. His neck and throat burned like hell, but luckily for him, his half demonic blood started healing up his neck injuries. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, held his bloody hand that the half-breed slashed. Since he is a full bloodied-demon, his wound in his hand healed quicker than his brother.

"You worthless half-breed, how dare you hurt this Sesshomaru!" the daiyoukai snarled as he held his bloody hand. "However…I don't have time to waste my energy on a half-demon who is beneath me."

Sesshomaru turned around and left the scene, leaving behind a confused bunch of travelers.

"Huh, that was weird? I wonder why Sesshomaru left so sudden?" Miroku asked with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah, I wonder that too. Usually he stayed and continued fighting Inuyasha, but this time he didn't." Shippo chimed in as he looked at the undamaged battlefield. "And usually the field get destroyed and damaged as well, but it looks like they never fought each other in the first place.

"Well for me, I couldn't care less because as long as Inuyasha is alright then nothing else matters." Kagome stated, running over to give said hanyou a hug.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright?" the miko cried with welled-up teary eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay." he responded back, giving the small girl a hug back.

"Aww, they make a great couple." Shippo awed, looking at the two travelers shared a hug together.

"Yes, Shippo, they do. Maybe we should follow their example and-" he extended his arms to the taijaya.

"Not on your life, monk!" Sango spat, giving the perverted man an 'if-you-try-to-hug-me-I'll-kill-you' look.

Miroku sighed and stepped a few steps away from the annoyed woman, not wanting to get slap or hit upside the head with her Hiraikotsu.

Although Miroku and Shippo thought Inuyasha and Kagome makes a good couple, Sango, on the other hand, did not. In fact, Sango was jealous because Inuyasha was hugging Kagome instead of her. She looked at the priestess with jealously and anger in her chocolate brown eyes. Nevertheless, she knew she couldn't get mad at Kagome because she also knew that Inuyasha was just trying to comfort her, nothing more.

And besides, he only had feelings for Sesshomaru anyway. Something that Sango also hated, but like she said before. It is Inuyasha's choice on who he falls in love with, so if he wants to be with his brother, then she would have no choice but to respect his decision. Not only that, but she also had to deal with her feelings for the monk.

Sure she loves him, but only as a friend. When she made out with him last night, she thought she felt a certain spark in the kiss, but she felt nothing. Just nothing at all.

Miroku can be a nice guy sometimes, but he just…kinda…not right for her. She needed a man who is honest, strong, and is willing to satisfy her needs and Inuyasha is the right choice for her. Hell, they even have a lot of things in common that she and the monk doesn't have. Like for example, they're both strong fighters, they both been tricked by Naraku, and they both lost someone they cared about. So who wouldn't say that she and Inuyasha are soul mates?

Sango heard the voice of a little fox demon bringing her back to reality.

"Sango….Sango are you alright? You spaced out for a moment." Shippo asked as he jumped on the taijaya's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Shippo. I'm alright, I was just thinking of something." she replied, scurring up the fox's orange hair.

"Oh, okay. Just making sure that you are alright." he said with a smile.

He jumped off of the demon slayer's shoulder and leaped back into the large cat's body. Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away from the hug and turned to their companions.

"Well, now that you two are finished, shall we continue searching for the jewel shards?" Miroku asked with a perverted smirk on his face.

"Hmp, you better wipe that stupid smirk off your face before I do it for ya." the inu threatened as he punched his fist into his palm, wishing that it was the houshi's face.

"Whoa, whoa, easy my friend. I was just asking, no need for violence." Miroku said, holding up his hands in defense.

"Feh. Yeah, you better. Now let's-"

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome interrupted.

"What is it, Kagome?" the hanyou asked with frustration.

"We can't go anywhere right now." she said.

"Why not?" he asked, getting more irate.

"Because you're injured." she simply replied.

"What! Is that all? I only have neck injuries and they probably already healed up." the hanyou stated, showing his healed neck to the overeating miko.

"Well, it may look healed, on the outside, but I know your throat is hurting from all that poison Sesshomaru injected in your neck." Kagome voiced her opinion.

"I TOLD YOU, I'M FINE AND WE DON'T NEED TO STOP AND REST!" Inuyasha yelled.

"And I say we do, because I know you're hurting right now. So just stop acting like a little child, and let me tend to your injuries." Kagome scolded.

"Ok, ok! Fine, if it'll get you to shut the fuck up, then we can rest." the dog said in defeat.

"Yay, ok. Everyone we are taking a break, so ya'll can relax and enjoy yourselves." the schoolgirl announced to the group.

"Sounds good to me!" Shippo said as he hopped off of the neko's back. "Hey, Miroku! Would you like to see the new techniques I learned from my training sessions?

"Why certainly, Shippo. I would love to see your new abilities." Miroku replied.

"How about you Sango, are you coming?" the kit asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, Shippo, but I gonna stay here with Inuyasha and Kagome. You know…to make sure nothing bad happens and to keep these two from ripping each other's head off." the taijaya replied, joking about her last sentence.

"Well, alright. And I'm guessing Kirara is staying with you too." the fox said, more like a statement than a question.

"Uh-huh." she responded with a nod.

"Ok. Bye, Sango. We'll be back!" Shippo announced as he waved good-bye to his friends.

"Bye, Shippo. Bye, Miroku." You two be safe." the older woman shouted out while waving her goodbyes.

"Oh yeah and Sango, make sure to tell Inuyasha and Kagome we're gone to the empty clearing." the kitsune said.

"Ok, I will." she noted.

Shippo and Miroku left for the clearing, leaving Sango and Kirara by themselves. Kirara transformed back into her small kitten form and leaped onto her master's shoulder. She rubbed her cheeks against Sango's, making her giggled in reponse, the warm fur tickling her bare flesh.

"Ha ha ha, that's tickles." the demon slayer giggled, scratching behind the cat's ear. "Let's see what Inuyasha and Kagome are doing.

The fire neko mewed in happiness and they both walked over to where the hanyou and the priestess were located, but when they came over there-"

"INUYASHA! HOLD STILL!" Kagome yelled at the squirmy dog.

"Hell no, that shit burns! What is it anyway?" he asked, still squirming on the ground.

"It's antibacterial spray and yes, it's gonna burn because it has alcohol in it." the miko explained while holding the bottle.

"Well, can't you use something else because my neck is burning like a motherfucking bitch!" he stated, holding his neck in pain.

"No, I can't use something else because this is the only thing I got. So quit complaining and hold still, ya big baby." Kagome answered as she sprayed the burning liquid onto the dog's almost healed neck.

"OOOWWWWW! Damn it, that hurts!" Inuyasha yelped, scooting away from the schoolgirl.

"Um, Kagome. Maybe you _should_ go easy on that stuff. I think you're hurting him." Sango chimed in, stating the facts to the stubborn miko.

"He's strong, Sango. So I think he can handle it." she replied, spraying even more antibacterial spray on the half-breed's neck, making him yelped even louder."

"_If you were in Inuyasha's postion, I don't think you wouldn't handle the pain that he felt." _Sango thought in pity, wishing that it was the younger girl in pain and not Inuyasha.

"Hold still, Inuyasha! I gotta wrap your neck up, so it wouldn't get affected." Kagome shouted, struggling to wrap the dog' neck with the cotton bandages.

"No! Fuck this, I can't take it anymore!" he snarled, getting up and walking away, making the teen girl fall on her belly.

"Hmf, and where do you think you're going?" the nosy teen asked as she also got up so she could dust off her school blouse and skirt.

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" he yelled from behind his back.

"INUYASHA, GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED!" she yelled back.

"No, and don't follow me!" he ordered as he sprinted away through the bushes.

"Hmp, that jerk! I was just trying to tend to his wounds." The time traveler huffed with her hands on her hips.

"I know you were, Kagome, but you _were_ hurting him." Sango stated truthfully.

"I wasn't trying to hurt him. I was just spraying the antibacterial spray on his wound, so it wouldn't get infected, that's it." the miko defended herself.

"Maybe so, but Inuyasha's demon blood can heal his wounds up in a blink of an eye, without your future medical supplies." the older woman informed the younger woman.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But it still don't give him the reason to get upset with me and leave like that." the teen said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"_Ugh, is it me or is Kagome being paranoid around here."_ Sango thought, annoyed with the childish miko's obnoxious behavior.

**-Meanwhile- **

"Stupid Kagome and her stupid spray thing." Inuyasha muttered. "I keep telling her dumbass that it fucking hurts. Why can't she listen to me for once?"

Inuyasha ran to a river far away from the field where his fight with his brother took place.

"Gah, this stuff stinks! I better wash it off." the hanyou said as he wiped the liquid off his neck and sniffed it, making his nose crinkled up in disgusted.

He removed his sword and took all of his clothes off and placed it under a tree. He slowly walked in the cool water and started wetting his body, so it could get accustomed to the chilly temperature. He plucked a few strong scented flowers near the land and used them to scrub his neck and body from the horrible medicine spray.

While the hanyou was busy cleansing himself, a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around the unsuspecting dog's waist. He yelped, dropped the flowers, and quickly turned around to face his intruder.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell you're doing here?" Inuyasha asked, surprised that his naked brother is here with him.

"What, you're not happy to see me?" the daiyoukai asked with a fake sad tone, ignoring his brother's question.

"Of course, I'm happy to see you. I love you, Sesshomaru." the half demon answered, hugging his lover with all the love he had.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." the youkai said, hugging his lover back. "You don't know how much I miss you."

"I miss you too, Sesshomaru. I miss everything about you. Your amber eyes, your soft hair, your chiseled body,…everything." the younger brother confessed sweetly.

"I miss your puppy ears." Sesshomaru simply said as he rubbed on the furry appendages.

"Stop touching my ears!" Inuyasha growled with a pout, his cheeks stained with a fiery blush.

"Hmm, but you know you love it when I rubbed your ears like that." Sesshomaru purred seductively into the hanyou's ear, making his blush increase ten-fold.

"Well I…um…shut up!" the dog spat in embarassment, his face as red as a tomato.

"What's wrong, red-face? You can't take an intimate comment." the dog lord playfully insulted.

"No, and don't call me red-face!" the young dog snapped, his blush finally disappear. "But anyway, you didn't answer my question. What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing, I just saw you bathing in here and I decided to join you." the daiyoukai answered honestly. "So, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Feh, I came here to wash this nasty stuff off my neck that Kagome sprayed on me." Inuyasha answered.

"Why would she do that?" he simply asked with a slight hint of rage in his tone.

"Because of that 'fight' we had earlier. She said that that alcohol crap would help my wounds clear up, so it won't get infected or something." the half-breed replied.

"Hmp, typical. Doesn't that bitch-of-a-human priestess know that it takes demon blood to_ fully_ heal a wound? There is no need of mere mortal medicinals." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"I wish I could tell her that, but she probably won't listen to me, as always." Inuyasha huffed.

"_Hmp, maybe she won't listen to you, but she damn well better listen to me once I'm done with her. In fact, I have to __**personally**__ deal with her once I see her again. She __**will**__ regret the day she hurt __**my **__Inuyasha."_ Sesshomaru thought with a devilish smirk.

"And speaking of my neck, what the hell, Sesshomaru! You took it too far!" Inuyasha shouted at his lover.

"Me? What about you? _You're_ the one who took it too far when you left a big gash on my hand." Sesshomaru said, showing him the right hand that he cut, which is now fully healed.

"At least, you can't see it. Mine's is still visible." the dog scolded in anger, showing his lightly bruised neck. "Damn it, Sesshomaru! You coulda really killed me!"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Please let me make it up to you." the inu youkai pleaded.

"Hmp, what are you gonna do to make me feel better." he asked.

"Mmm, I can think of a way." Sesshomaru purred seductively into the hanyou's ear.

**-Meanwhile-**

"What's taking him so long? He should be coming back." the miko said, looking in the direction the dog went.

"Calm down, Kagome. I'm sure he'll be back soon. Just give him a moment to himself and he'll be back as soon as possible." Sango assured her worried friend.

"I can't calm down, Sango, because what if something bad happens to him or worse….what if he's seeing Kikyo." Kagome guessed with questions swirling around in her mind.

"He's not seeing Kikyo 'cause if he was, then we would have seen her soul collectors." the taijaya stated, trying to calm her friend's nerves, but to no avail.

"Yeah, you're right, but I_ still_ don't trust her. I mean, what if he just smell her scent without her using her soul collectors and then he runs off after her." the schoolgirl said.

"But we don't know if it's really Kikyo or not." Sango said in frustration, now ready to end the stupid conversation with the overreacting, immature priestess.

"No, we don't. But _I'm_ gonna find out right now." the teen said as she gathered her bow and arrows. "Sango, do you have any powder that masks your scent from demons?"

"No. Shippo has some, but he left with Miroku a few minutes ago. Luckily, he accidently dropped his tiny pouch on the ground, so you can use this to mask your scent." the woman advised.

"Thanks, Sango." she untied the pouch and sprinkled the navy blue powder over her body. She tied the pouch back up and gave it back to her friend. "I'm going now. Bye, Sango."

"Wait, Kagome! Are you sure you want to go and find Inuyasha?" Sango asked, not wanting her nosy friend to ruin the dog's relaxation.

"Yes, Sango. I have to." was all she said as she left through the bushes to find Inuyasha.

"_Kagome, you better not hurt __**my**__ Inuyasha."_ Sango thought bitterly as she watched her friend jogged into the bushes.

**-Meanwhile- **

"Inuyasha, where are you?" Kagome muttered to herself as she pushed the bushes out of her way.

She continued her search until 30 minutes later, she came across a river. She quickly hid into the medium-sized bushes and saw Inuyasha bathing in the water alone.

"_Oh, so that's where he ran off to. Silly me, I thought he was with Kikyo. Maybe I should go back and let him have his private time before I become a peeping tom just like Miroku."_ Kagome thought to herself.

She was about to leave when she saw Sesshomaru's head under the water.

"_What the….what's Sesshomaru doing here?"_ the miko thought in shocked.

Her question was answered when she heard Inuyasha moaning and grunting his name as his brother gave him an underwater blowjob.

"Un….ahhh…fuck, Sesshomaru! S-S-Suck harder, ya bitch!" the hanyou demanded in a lustful, rough tone.

Kagome watched as he was enjoying it and her eyes welled up with fresh tears.

"_Why Inuyasha…..I-I-I thought you loved me."_

**Haw haw! In your face, bitch! **

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for reviewing! **

**To Tensa-Zangetsu102: I received your OCs and let me tell you that your OCs are great. In fact, I'm going use them in the demise of Kagome and other situations as well. It's not in this chapter, but it will be in later chapters.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

"_Why, Inuyasha, why?" _the terrified miko thought frantically, covering her mouth with her hand so she wouldn't scream.

Even though she wanted to run away, her feet refused to move on their own. She continued watching the disgusting, impure display of oral sex between the two brothers performed right in front of her.

"Oh fuck, Sesshomaru! That feels soooo good! Inuyasha moaned as he grabbed a fistful of his brother's damp hair. "Suck harder, ya sexy motherfucker!"

"_Ugh, that's digusting! Why would he say such vile things to his own brother like that?"_ Kagome thought in pure disgust.

"Uhh…ahh…I think I'm gonna cum…I'm so close…I'm gonna…ahhh Sesshomaru!" he grunted as he came into the daiyoukai's mouth.

"Ew, don't tell me that he just…ugh, I think I'm going to be sick." the miko murmured silently to herself, trying her hardest to look away from their finished act.

"Damn, bro….that was…better than the last time you gave me a blowjob." the hanyou panted, removing his brother's head so he could resurfaced back up for much needed air.

"Thanks, I've been practicing." the youkai said with a mouthful of cum that he decided not to swallow.

"Practicing? On what?" the younger inu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Practicing on a phallus-shaped object." he answered blankly.

"Oh, you mean like a banana?" the half demon asked dumbly.

"Exactly." Sesshomaru simply replied as he bends down to kiss his half-brother. He nibbled on his younger brother's mouth to gain access to his moist mouth. Inuyasha gladly opened his mouth and his older brother spat the semen into his mouth. The dog hanyou tasted himself along with his brother's saliva.

"Mmm, I taste good!" Inuyasha commented as he continued tasting himself, swallowing the cum after he was done.

"You sure do, and I want more of you." Sesshomaru said as he claimed his lips again, even more forcefully than before.

As they were having a heated make-out session in the river, Kagome saw the most grotesque thing that she ever saw. Even worse than the dead bodies she had seen during her journey in the feudal era. In fact, what she saw was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru swapping each other's saliva. In her point of view, you could say that they were practically spitting into each other's mouth to taste the other's unique flavor. The miko's face literally turned green and she _almost_ threw up in her mouth. Unable to watch the rest of their putrid display, she ran away from the scene as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru French-kissed each other with a mixture of semen and saliva dripping down their chins.

**-Meanwhile-**

"_Inuyasha, you dog! I can't believe you could do that to me!"_ Kagome thought in fury as she kept running through the forest, careless of where she was going.

Her tears fell to the earth floor as her feet left dusted footprints on the ground. She ran and ran until she met up with the one person (or demon) who could make her feel better.

"KOGA!" the schoolgirl yelled through her excessive crying.

Said wolf demon, who was carrying a dead deer on his shoulder for his pack, immediately dropped it and held onto Kagome's crying form.

"K-Kagome! W-W-What are you doing out here alone? And why are you crying?" the wolf demon stuttered out, caressing the small girl in his arms and running smooth circles on her back to calm her down.

"I-It's Inuyasha." Kagome managed to answer as more tears formed in her eyes and landed on Koga's chest plate.

"Hmp, as always. What did Muttface do—oh wait, let me guess. He ran out to see that undead priestess again, didn't he?" Koga said blankly as if he knew the reason for her running away like this.

"Y-You're kinda right, but it's not Kikyo." Kagome said, wiping away the remaining tears with the back of her hand.

"Huh? It's not Kikyo. Well, who is it?" the ookami asked, _very_ curious of the mutt's new fling.

"It's, it's,…you probably won't believe me when I say the name.

"Kagome." He lifted her chin up so she could look directly into his blue eyes. "You're my woman and I will believe everything you say to me, even if it sounds far-fetched, I will always believe you. Now please, tell me who is it?"

Kagome finally stopped crying and she took a deep breath to also stop her hiccups. "It's Sesshomaru."

Koga stood in shock and disbelief when he heard the miko's answer. He was silence for a few seconds before he could repeat her response.

"S-S-Sesshomaru? Dog Breath is cheating on you with his brother?" the wolf asked in hysterias.

"It's hard to believe, but yes, he is." Kagome replied with a nod.

"Damn! And all this time, I thought Dog Shit was a pussy-eater, but now he's a dick-sucker! Ha, what a fag!" Koga insulted with a hearty chuckle.

"Well apparently, Inuyasha isn't the _dick sucker_ in the relationship, if you know what I mean." Kagome quoted, putting emphasis on the word "dick sucker".

"Wait a minute. You mean that…oh, hell no! It couldn't be. There's no way in the seven pits of hell that that mongrel could possibly top his brother. There is no fucking way, Kagome." the ookami denied, hoping that she was just messing with him.

"Yes Koga, it is. While I was hiding in the bushes, I saw with my own eyes, Sesshomaru giving Inuyasha a blowjob underwater." the teen explained, telling the wolf demon some of the things she witness. "And that's only half of what I saw."

"What do you mean by that?" the wolf prince asked, urging the human girl to tell him more about the mutt's gay experience.

"Right after Inuyasha…um, you know…release into his brother's mouth, Sesshomaru poured his cum into Inuyasha's mouth…yuck, that was so disgusting, I almost threw up in my mouth, so I left because I didn't have the heart _and_ stomach to see the rest." the priestess finished, explaining her story to Koga.

"So basically, you're telling me that Sesshomaru gave Inutrasha an underwater blowjob and after that, the mutt jizzed into his brother's mouth, which resulted in them both spitting the cum into each other's mouth and tasting each other's flavors." Koga summed it up briefly.

"Exactly."

"But here's the thing I don't understand. Why the hell would a strong-ass demon like Sesshomaru would ever submit to a weak-ass half-breed like Inuyasha." the ookami asked, mostly to himself as he scratched his head in thought.

"I don't know, Koga. I really don't know. But they should not be together because it is wrong." Kagome stated.

"Why do you say that it's wrong?" the wolf asked.

"Because in my time, we don't have sex with our own family members." she huffed.

"Oh…well, in this time it's ok for demons to have sex with their own family members because our blood is stronger than humans. So when we have pups, they will come out normal just like a human baby." Koga explained to her. "And besides, a lot of my pack brothers mate with their siblings and they turned out okay.

"Well, I _still_ think it's wrong and immortal and what about Inuyasha? He's a half _human_ and a half demon, so does it count for him?" the naïve, young girl asked.

"Of course, it's not just full-blooded demons, but it could also be half-demons and quarter-humans. Hell even quarter-demons can fool around with their siblings and they _still_ give birth to pups without any birth defects." Koga answered.

"Good for your people because if we slept with our family members or mostly siblings, our children will be born with serve birth defects that will impact their lives forever." the priestess noted truthfully.

"Yeah, I kinda know that already." Koga, feeling quite uncomfortable of where this conversation was headed, decided change the subject. "So Kagome, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Well…um…now that Inutrasha is cheating on you with Sesshomaru, do you still love him?" the wolf prince dumbly asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"What the hell kind of question is that? Of course, I still love Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped, making Koga flinch at her harsh words.

"Kaogme…I'm…I'm sorry for asking you that. I shoulda never-"

"No Koga, I'm sorry. I should have never snapped on you like that." the miko interrupted to apologize to the ookami for her outburst. "It's just that-" Her eyes began to well up with tears again and it was Koga's cue to hug and comfort her. "How could he do this to me, Koga, after everything I have done for him?" she finally cried on his armor again.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna give Dog Shit a piece of my mind." the wolf youkai snarled, ready to kill the mongrel for hurting his woman like that.

"N-No Koga, he's not even worth it. I-I'll be okay, really." the schoolgirl stuttered, her tears ceasing again.

"No, it's not okay. That bastard hurt you one too many times. This time...it's personally." Koga growled out in rage.

"Ok, do as you will, but promise me you won't kill him." Kagome pledged with her big chocolate brown eyes, pulling away from his warm embrace.

"Ahh, damn Kagome. You put me in a tight spot here. Can't I just slit his throat with my claws or cut his dick off or can I-"

"No, none of that. Just please don't kill him, Koga. Please, do it for me." the miko pleaded as she gazed into his blue orbs for the right answer.

"Alright, alright. I promise I won't kill Muttface." the ookami youkai promised, even though he didn't want to.

"Thanks Koga, you're a real friend." the mortal girl said, embracing the wolf once more.

"Anytime Kagome, and you're a real friend too." the wolf demon said, returning the small girl's hug.

They stayed like that until they pull away, just a little to gaze into each other's eyes once more. Then with just a blink of an eye, Kagome and Koga shared a passionate kiss. Their kiss became more intimate when Koga licked the miko's bottom lip for access to her cavern, which she gladly accepts. Their tongues battle for dominance as Koga gently pushes Kagome back on a nearby tree. Their hands roamed each other's heated bodies when the wolf decided to be brave and snake his hand underneath her skirt to grab her panties-covered ass. She yelped when he grabbed her ass and she playfully slapped his callused hands away.

"Nu-uh-uh, Koga. That's a naughty boy." Kagome teased with a light chuckle.

"Oh silly me, I've been a bad boy. It looks like I need to be punished." Koga purred seductively into her ear, making her shiver in pure pleasure.

"It looks like it, but for now, you better go back to your pack. I bet they miss you." the miko also purred.

"They can wait a little bit longer." the wolf responded, nibbling on her neck.

"Ahh, but what about that deer carcass on the ground?" Kagome pointed to the dead animal.

"Ah shit! I forgot about that." he reluntaly pulled away from the memorizing priestess and slinged the deer over his shoulder. "Well Kagome, I hate to leave you, but I gotta go. The pack needs me.

"Oh, that's ok, Koga. You go and feed your tribe." Kagome assured him.

"Alright, but do you want some before I feed the pack." the wolf prince asked.

"Umm no thanks, I'm not hungry." she replied sheepishly, not wanting to eat raw, bloody meat.

"Oh, ok. Well, see ya, Kagome." Koga waved until-

"WAIT KOGA, DON'T GO!" she yelled for him to stop.

"What is it, Kagome?" he asked.

"I wanted to give you something." Kagome said with a grin.

"Ok, what you wanted to give me?" he asked, dropping the deer on the ground.

"This." was all Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a surprising kiss.

**-Meanwhile-**

"_Oh, boy! I can't wait to find Koga! Now I can ask him to marry me_!" Ayame thought with pure excitement as she ran down the mountain of the forest.

The female wolf demon left the Northern Mountains to find her fiancé, so he could fulfill his lunar rainbow promise and marry her. Koga keeps telling her that he doesn't remember it, but she knows damn well that he remembers his promise. He just didn't want to marry her because he has feelings for a weak mortal girl.

"_Grrr, Kagome! Just thinking about her makes my skin crawl and my blood boil with rage." _the red-headed she-wolf thought with anger and jealously.

"But nevertheless, Koga will be mine's, one way or the other!" she declared to herself.

The wolf princess continued running until-

"***sniff, sniff*** I smell Koga and….ugh, her scent." Ayame said, crinkling her nose in disgust when she smelt Kagome's putrid scent.

"I wonder what she's doing here with him?" she asked herself as she hid on top of a hidden ledge.

She watched them talking about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru when what Ayame saw made her mad as hell.

She witnessed Koga and Kagome making out in the middle of the forest.

"_WHAT THE FUCK! THAT SLUT IS KISSING __**MY**__ MAN!"_ Ayame yelled angrily inside her head. _"This is totally unacceptable! I'm supposed to be Koga's woman, not that bitch Kagome!"_

Unable to watch the whole display of affection, Ayame left the scene without Koga noticing her presence.

"Damn that whore for stealing _my_ Koga. I thought she had feelings for Inuyasha, but I guess I was wrong." Ayame said, stopping in the clearing to sit on top of a boulder.

"If only Koga was mine's and mine's alone, but what?" the wolf princess said in frustration. "What can I do to get Koga?"

She thought for a moment until a great plan formed in her mind.

"I got it! To get Koga all to myself, I have to get rid of Kagome and the only way I could do that if I-"

She unsheathed her sword and slashed the nearest tree.

"Kill her!" Ayame smirk devilishly, wishing that the tree she cut down was actually Kagome.

"Yes, that will be perfect for my revenge. If I kill my competition for Koga's heart, then he will have no choice but to love me and make me his wife." Ayame stated with determination.

"But if I have to kill her, I have to make sure that she is alone and far away from her group." she stated the obvious. "But that's okay, I can wait as long as I want because once that little hussy is by herself, I'll make my move and strike her down."

"Ha ha ha ha, you better say your prayers, Kagome, because I'll get rid of you once and for all. And then, Koga will be all mine's." she chuckled evilly as she hid out in the clearing.

**-Meanwhile-**

Koga, who took the opportunity, kissed her back as well. Kagome wanted to dominate the kiss, so she turned him around and pushed him hard against the bark of the tree. Koga was shocked that his innocent, pure woman could be so dominate and forceful, but nevertheless, it turned him on. Kagome then started to grind herself into the wolf, making him even harder. She felt his hardness and smirk devilish into the opened-mouth kiss. The miko pulled away from the ookami youkai, who was whimpering from the lack of warmth from his woman.

"Sorry Koga, but I gotta go before the others start looking for me." Kagome said with a hint of sadness.

"Naw, that's okay. You go back to your friends." Koga said, picking up his dead deer and slung it back on his shoulders again. "Bye Kagome, my love. I'll see ya next time."

"Bye Koga, I'll see you…ha ha ha." she suddenly giggled at the wolf, making him look at her like she grown a second head.

"What's so funny?" the wolf prince asked with a thick, raised eyebrow.

"Ha ha ha, oh nothing. It's just that your 'little buddy' needs to be taken care of." the schoolgirl pointed to the huge bulge in Koga's fur pelt.

"Ooooh, well aren't _you _gonna help me take of 'him'." the ookami teased playfully, wanting the miko to either give him a blowjob or a handjob.

"Hmm, let me think…umm….nope. Why don't _you_ take care of 'him'" Kagome teased back, giving the aroused wolf a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye Koga." She picked up her bow and arrows and left Koga all alone with a raging hard-on.

"Damn! Dog Breath don't know what he's been missing." the wolf demon said as he watched Kagome's retreating form, her short, green skirt swaying left and right, showing off her white, cotton panties for practically everyone to see.

"Hmp, she's gone now and I _still _gotta take care of my 'little problem'. And there's no way in hell, I'm going back to my tribe with my boner showing."

He turned around and looked down the path where Kagome came from that lead to the river.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I know I promise not to_ kill_ Inuyasha, but I didn't promise not to _hurt_ him. Hmp, just wait until I see that mutt. He's gonna wish he never met me. Hurt my Kagome, will ya. Then, I'm gonna hurt _you_!" Koga declared as he formed his tornado and ran to the direction of the river.

"But first, I gotta find a place to get rid of my problem."

**-Meanwhile- **

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just got finished with their heated make-out session in the water.

"Whew, I missed that. Why can't we do that more often?" the hanyou asked, catching his breath.

"Because we don't want anybody to know about our secret relationship." The dog youkai simply answered.

"Yeah, that's true, but wouldn't it be better if we just told everyone about our love?" Inuyasha asked

"No, because I don't want the other demon lords to find out that I am mating with my half-demon brother." Sesshomaru replied truthfully.

"_Mating? Oh shit, I forgot about that!"_ Inuyasha thought, remembering what Sango told him about mating marks.

"Sesshomaru, I need to mark you right quick."

"Huh? Right now? But we haven't had sex yet."

"I know, but I need to hurry up and mark you before some other bastard do."

"Well, alright. If you wish, we could do it right now." the youkai said, bearing his pale neck to his brother.

Inuyasha opened his mouth and bit down on his brother's neck. He licked the wound clean and inspected the mark, which formed into a purple crescent-shaped mark, just like the one on Sesshomaru's forehead.

"Ok, I marked you as my mate. Now you need to mark me." Inuyasha stated, bearing his peached-colored neck to him.

"I would love to, Inuyasha, but I wanna wait until the right moment." Sesshomaru said honestly.

"When's the right moment gonna be?" he asked, obvious confused.

He lend into his younger brother's ear. "When I'm in the mood." the dog lord whispered seductively, making the hanyou blushed.

"Oh, alright. I guess I can wait until your 'in the mood', but until then, I gotta go back to the others." Inuyasha said, kissing him on his lips and giving him one more hug.

"Bye, Sesshomaru. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Inuyasha. Until we meet again, I'll be ready for you." the daiyoukai said, watching the hanyou leap out of the water and shake the water off of him like a dog.

After Inuyasha was completely dried off, he put on his clothes, got his Tessaiga, and left to go back to his group.

**-Meanwhile- **

"Hmm…this looks like a good place to masturbate." Koga said to himself as he was untying his pelt.

He decided to relieve himself in the same spot where Kagome hid moments ago. While he was hiding in the bush, Koga smelt a familiar scent.

"Inuyasha! He was here, just like Kagome said. So if he left, then I wonder if…"

He looked around the river until he saw a pale figure in the water.

"_Sesshomaru's still here? I thought he left with his half-breed brother."_ Koga thought as he continued watching the older dog bathe himself.

Sesshomaru dipped his head into the water and ran his hands through his silver hair. His eyes were closed tightly as he was moaning and sighing in pure pleasure.

"_Damn! No wonder why Muttface loves his brother. He has the body of a Greek god."_ Koga thought as he pulled down his pelt and began stroking himself.

This _will_ be a _huge_ shock, but for some strange reason, Koga had a secret attraction toward the dog demon ever since he first met him when he saved that human girl from that demon. You could probably say that it was love at first sight. The real truth is that the wolf doesn't love Kagome like he says he does.

In fact, he says all that lovey-dovey shit just so he could get the shards from her. But he knew no matter how many times he flirted with her, she still wouldn't take his advantage.

Koga's plan was simple: woo the priestess, take her back to his den, fuck her, take all her jewel shards while she's asleep, and dump her back to Inuyasha. Since that didn't work because she would always love Inuyasha, he gave up on his 'feelings' for her and started his new love interest for Sesshomaru. Not only that, but Koga knew that Kagome was using him to get back at Inuyasha, so he used her too, just to get some ass. Which by the way, she wasn't a good fuck for a demon like him, anyways.

Indeed, Koga's big secret is he's in love with Sesshoamru and he's also gay. Koga knew he was a hypocrite when he called Inuyasha a fag, so that made him a fag too. Nevertheless he didn't want anybody, _especially_ Kagome, to know about his secret sexuality.

Koga drifted off for a moment before he heard the dog lord's loud moans bringing him back to reality. Koga watched intensely as the daiyoukai swam back on land. Since Sesshomaru was in the water, he didn't scents Koga. The demon's body was dripping with drops of water, making the wolf increased pumping his dick.

"_Damn, Sesshomaru! I wanna fuck you so badly!"_ Koga thought madly, his dick already leaking with pre-cum.

What_ really_ set the wolf off is when the daiyoukai used his big fluff to dry himself off. He used his mokomoko to wipe the droplets off his chest and legs. He bends down to dry his feet, showing his plump, round ass to the masturbating wolf demon.

"_Holy shit, he gotta fine ass! I can't wait to tap that!"_ Koga thought as he continues watching the dog's pale ass while stroking his cock, which was ready to explode.

In just a few more strokes, the wolf moaned softly as he came all over his hand and on the leaves of the bush. He wiped his seed on the ground and pulled up his pelt around his waist. The ookami youkai watched Sesshomaru place his clothes on and left the area.

"Aww fuck, the show's over! But at least I took care of my 'little problem'." Koga said, tying his fur pelt together.

After he was properly dressed, he picked up the dead deer and ran back to his den.

**-Meanwhile-**

Kagome walked back to the field where Sango and Kirara were. She watched the older woman dangling a dandelion while the little cat tries to catch it with her paw. Sango looked up from her fire cat and greeted her friend with a smile.

"Hey Kagome, did you find Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Yes, I did and let's just say he's very busy right now." Kagome replied with a hint of anger in her voice.

"What do you mean he's busy and why are you mad?" Sango asked, hoping that this isn't about Inuyasha even though, she know that it is.

"Sango…there's something I need to tell you." Kagome said in a serious tone.

The taijaya stood up, making the cat leap off her lap. "Uh-huh, what do you need to tell me?"

The miko took a deep breath. "I found Inuyasha bathing in the river…with Sesshomaru."

"Oh, Sesshomaru was there! I thought he left and I also thought that he hated Inuyasha!" Sango said, pretending to be shocked so Kagome won't know about the brothers' secret relationship.

"I thought so too, but after what I saw, I don't think I can look at him the same way anymore."

"What are you talking about? They were just bathing together. There's nothing wrong with that." she said, obviously confused as to why bathing with your siblings could be wrong.

"No, I'm not talking about _that_. I'm talking about what they _did_ in the water."

"Like what?" Sango urged on.

"Well,….I saw them in the water…in an intimate act." Kagome finally answered.

"_Oh, shit! Kagome saw them together! Damn it, I knew I shoulda never let her go and find him. Now, she knows! Oh, fuck, what am I going to do or worse…what am I gonna tell her?"_ Sango thought frantically, trying to think of a lie to cover up Inuyasha's secret.

Kagome watched her best friend acting strange. She was looking on the ground, like she was avoiding eye contact with her.

Kagome knew that her friend would never lie to her because they always share gossips together. But how Sango was acting, she wanted to know one, simple thing.

"Sango, did you know that Inuyasha is with Sesshomaru?"

"Umm…"

**Oh, crap! Since Kagome knows about the dog brothers' relationship, what will Sango tell her? Will she lie for Inuyasha or just tell the stupid miko-bitch the truth? Find out in the next chapter.**

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Sorry for the long wait. I had to do my final exams for college.**

**There's no warning for this chapter.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

"Well, Sango? Did you know about it?" Kagome repeated while tapping her foot impatiently.

"You know what. I can't lie to you Kagome, so yes, I _do_ know about Inuyasha's relationship." she said honestly, looking the young girl straight into her eyes.

"But Sango, if you knew about this, why didn't you tell me?" the miko asked, a little upset that her best friend would hide this secret from her.

"Because I knew how you would react if you knew that Inuyasha was in love with Sesshomaru." the demon slayer answered.

"How would I react if I knew it?" she asked her.

"Like you are right now, mad as hell." Sango replied blankly.

"You would be mad too if you found out the man you love is secretly in love with his brother." Kagome stated.

"Yeah, you're right. But unfortunately, I would accept it and move on with my life." Sango half-lied, still unable to let go of her feelings for Inuyasha.

"Well, for me, I can't because Inuyasha can't love Sesshomaru."

"Why not?"

"Because they're brothers and last time I remember, family members can't be in a relationship with each other." the young girl stated.

"Ok, that might be wrong in_ your_ era, but in_ this_ era, it's okay." the demon slayer informed her, knowing that her friend is naïve about the feudal era.

"Well, I don't care if it's okay in this era, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru should not be together."

"But it's Inuyasha's decision and if he wants to be with Sesshomaru, then he can and we can't get in the way of it." Sango said with a tiny hint of sadness, still upset that the hanyou is in love with his brother.

"But-But, this don't make no sense. How can they be together if they are brothers?" Kagome asked, still not understanding the ways of the feudal era.

"Because Kagome, in this era, demons_ can_ have sexual relations with their siblings and other family members, so it's normal." Sango explained.

"Normal! How can you say it's normal and Inuyasha, a half-_human_ is in love with Sesshomaru, a full-_demon_?" Kagome asked bewitched.

"'Cause not only demons can have sexual relations with their own blood, but also half-demons, quarter-humans, and even quarter-demons." Sango explained to the miko, already getting frustrated with her.

"Hmp! Well to me, I don't care if it's in this era or my era, nobody, and I mean _nobody_, should ever be in a sexual relationship with their own blood." the miko stated with her eyes closed and her nose up in the air, making Sango roll her eyes.

"Kagome, just understand that Inuyasha-"

"And speaking of Inuyasha, there he is now." the schoolgirl noted as she saw the hanyou running towards them.

"Hey, Sango." Inuyasha greeted, making her slightly blush.

"Hi, Inuyasha." she responded, hiding her blush from the hanyou and the teenager.

"Hey, Kagome." he also greeted to her, with less enthusiasm in his voice.

"Hi." she mumbled out with an attitude.

"Hey, wench. What's the fuck is your problem?" the inu snapped.

"My _problem_ is that I saw you and Sesshomaru in the river together."

"Well, wench, you need to get your eyes checked because you only saw me in the river." Inuyasha lied, hoping she bought it.

"No, _you_ need to get _your_ eyes checked because I saw Sesshomaru giving you a blowjob underwater." Kagome said, knowing that the half-breed was lying to her.

"Ok, you're right, I admit it. Sesshomaru gave me a blowjob alright. I put my dick inside his mouth and he sucked me off. There, are you happy?" Inuyasha finally admitted, making Sango blush furiously and Kagome disgusted as hell.

"Ew, Inuyasha! That's nasty! You didn't have to describe it." the miko said with her hands on her hips.

"Well, I did. Just to shut your ass up. And anyways, why were you at the river?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to see where you ran off too." she answered.

"Oh, like I haven't heard_ that_ before. You just ran off to see if I was with Kikyo, right?"

"Well…I…um…no, not at all. I just wanted to see if your neck was okay." Kagome lied, even though Inuyasha wasn't buying it and so was Sango.

"Feh, yeah right. You think that I was born yesterday or something? We've been through this shit many times, so I know your ass is lying." he snapped.

"Ok fine, it's true. I wanted to see if you were with Kikyo." she confessed.

"Well, I wasn't with her, I was with Sesshomaru. And let me ask you something. Why the hell you gotta be in my business?" the hanyou asked, raising his voice at her.

"Because I can." she simply answered with a stuck-up attitude.

"What? Are you kidding me? I don't get in your business, but it's okay for you to get into mine?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, because I don't trust you." Kagome said, making the demon slayer say a few choice words to her arrogant friend.

"Look, Kagome. Inuyasha have been travelling with us for a long time. At least you should have the heart to trust him. I mean, Inuyasha earned your trust, so why can't you accept his trust." Sango lectured to her, defending her dog-eared friend and secret admirer.

"I do trust him. I just don't trust him on a lot of things." Kagome said, surprised that her best friend is defending Inuyasha and not her.

"Like what?" Inuyasha decided to ask.

"Like you sneaking off behind my back and searching for Kikyo." the priestess answered.

"That's because, I wanted to make sure if she was okay. I used to love her, but now I love Sesshomaru." he said.

"Oh yeah, and speaking of Sesshomaru, why do you love him?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Because I _can_! Why the hell you wanna know my personal love life?" the half-demon asked.

"Because _you _were supposed to fall in love with_ me_ and _not_ Sesshomaru." the teen girl replied with anger in her tone.

"What makes you think you have the right to tell me who I can or can't fall in love with?" Inuyasha said angrily. "And besides, I only like you as a friend, _not_ a lover."

"W-What! But that's impossible! I-I thought we had something special together. I…I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome stuttered.

"And I love you, Kagome. But _only _as a friend." he reminded her.

"N-N-No! You're in denial. You love me, not Sesshomaru." she said, trying to convince him otherwise.

"No, Kagome. _You're_ in denial. I love Sesshomaru, not you. But we could still be friends." the dog said, hoping that she understand his decision.

"But…But, it's not fair." Kagome whimpered.

"Life ain't fair, Kagome. Deal with it." he said bluntly.

"No! I will not deal with it because you were supposed to love _me_ and _not_ Sesshomaru. I mean, come on, Inuyasha. He's your _brother_. You're not supposed to have sexual relations with your own flesh and blood. That's just wrong and disgusting." the miko stated stubbornly.

"No, it's not Kagome. I told you earlier that demon mating with their own blood is okay. And I also told you that Inuyasha has the right to choose who he falls in love with. So if he loves Sesshomaru, then as a friend, _you _got to accept, even though you don't agree with his decision." Sango lectured to her, making the older woman angry and annoyed at her immature friend's behavior.

Kagome was about to say something until she saw Miroku and Shippo returning to the large field.

"Hi, everyone. We're back." Shippo announced cheerfully.

"How is everyone?" Miroku asked. But when he saw the anger expressions on their faces, he had to ask this simple question. "Is everything okay?"

"No, Miroku, it's not okay. In fact, we have a problem." Kagome answered, turning her attention from the dog to the monk.

"Oh, and what is the problem?" he asked curiously.

"Well, let's just say that Inuyasha has a new lover in his life." the schoolgirl simply replied, making him confused at her answer.

"So…the problem is that Inuyasha's new lover is Kikyo?" he asked dumbfounded.

"No, not her. It's someone else who he loves and let me give you a hint. It's the person you least expected."

Miroku thought for a moment until he came up with a shocking answer.

"No! It-It couldn't be! It's-"

"Mm-hmm. That's right." Kagome interrupted with a nod, not even giving the houshi to finish his sentence.

"IT'S SANGO!" Miroku shouted, making everyone look at said demon slayer.

"WHAT! NO, IT'S NOT ME! IT'S SESSHOMARU!" she yelled, desperately hiding her light blush from the group, so they wouldn't see it.

"S-Sesshomaru? You mean that Inuyasha's new lover is Sesshomaru?" he repeated, making sure he heard correctly.

"Yep, that's right." Kagome said.

"Okay, so what seems to be the problem? Inuyasha is in love with Sesshomaru, so what?"

"So what? The problem is, Inuyasha is having sexual relations with his own brother. And he supposed to love me, not him." she exclaimed.

"How many times I gotta keep telling you this. I LOVE SESSHOMARU, NOT YOU! Do you understand?" the hanyou shouted at her.

"No, I don't understand it because you led me on." she said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I didn't lead you on, I was just being nice to you." he said, defending himself.

"Oh….so that means that you're breaking up with me?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Kagome…we-" He sighed in frustration. "We were never together."

"Wha? But I thought that you and I were destined to be together."

"Well, Kagome. I guess not." the hanyou replied blankly.

The futuristic priestess was about to say something else, when Miroku decided to reason with her.

"Kagome." She turned her attention to him. "I know that you strongly disagree with Inuyasha's decision, but you must understand that he only love you as a friend. You can't make him love you because he won't be happy. Like he said earlier, it's his decision and you must accept his decision and move on with your life. I know you love Inuyasha too much to let him go, but his heart will forever belong to Sesshomaru. But I assure you, Kagome. There is someone else, you can give your heart and soul too. You just have to move on and search for him. Eventually, you will be truly happy with that someone, just like Inuyasha is happy with Sesshomaru." Miroku lectured to her.

After listening to his words of wisdom, Kagome took the words in and thought for a few seconds. She knew that he was right. Inuyasha had found someone who would truly make him happy, which was not her. And if Inuyasha is happy, then she should be happy too. She turned her attention back to the dog hanyou and gazed intensely into his golden eyes.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry for acting like that. You are right. If you love Sesshomaru so much, then I should not try to make you love me. It's your life and you have the right to live by it any way you want. But even though you don't love me like I wanted you to, I will always love you, even if you love Sesshomaru. So even if we're not lovers, I still want us to be friends." Kagome said sympathetically.

"Of course, we can still be friends, Kagome. That's what I wanted all along." Inuyasha said as he pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Thanks for understanding, Inuyasha." the miko said happily.

"Anytime, Kagome." he replied.

"_***sighs* **__I wish Inuyasha would hug me like that."_ Sango thought in jealously as she watched them share a hug.

After they finished their hug, they broke the hug and the fox demon suddenly gazed up at the sky.

"Umm, guys. I think it's getting dark." Shippo noted as he continued gazing at the darkening sky.

"You're right, Shippo. It's getting late. I guess it's time for us to set up camp for the night." Sango stated.

"Aww, but I don't wanna camp out here. Can we at least keep going until we find a village?" Kagome whined.

"I'm afraid not, Kagome. It's almost dark and it looks like there's no other village around here." Inuyasha said.

"Actually Inuyasha, my friend. There is a village just a few miles to the left. If we continued that pace, I bet we can make it before the moon comes up." Miroku advised, pointing to the direction of a nearby village.

"That's great, Miroku! Come on, Inuyasha. Let's go!" Kagome exclaimed, pulling on his long sleeves.

"Alright, alright. Just stop pulling on my sleeves." She let go of his sleeves. "Now, let's go everyone." he ordered as everyone went to the direction of the village.

After about a three-mile walk, the group of travelers reached the village.

"Wow, there aren't a lot of people out here." Shippo noted.

"Of course not, Shippo. That's because most of them are retiring for the night." Inuyasha stated to the little fox. "And speaking of that, there're not a lot of huts either."

"It's because this is a small village. It use to have lots of villagers, but many of them were killed due to the attacks of the lesser demons." Miroku said.

"Oh, my! That's terrible!" the miko said.

"Yes, it is. But at least no more demons had attacked the village, since the monks came and purified all the demons." he stated.

"Ahem, are we gonna stand here and talk all night or are we gonna go to an inn." Inuyasha shouted at the monk and the priestess.

"Oh yes, of course. Let's check into an inn." Miroku stated, motioning the rest of the group to follow him.

As they were walking, Inuyasha noticed that most of the villagers they pass by greeted Miroku. In fact, they either waved at him or went up to shake his hand.

"Hey, Miroku. How do these people know you?" he asked curiously.

"Well, Inuyasha. They know me because I was one of the monks who helped purified the demons years before I met you all." the houshi answered.

"Oooooh. So you're like, some kind of hero or something to these people, right?" the hanyou guessed.

"That's right, my friend."

While they were walking towards the inn, Sango saw three village girls waving at Miroku.

"_Oh, boy. Here we go again."_ she thought, watching to see if the houshi would start flirting with them, like always.

But to her utter surprise, he did not flirt with them. Hell, he didn't even walk over to them to try to grope them. In fact, he just smiled, waved back at them, and continued walking.

"_Oh…my…God! He-He passed! He passed my final test! He didn't flirt with other women. I guess I can trust him again."_ Sango thought with a bit of happiness, even though she _still_ had a crush on Inuyasha.

"Ok, everyone. We're here." the monk said, stopping in front of an old, wooden inn.

"Wow, this place looks run-down." Shippo said.

"Yes, it is, Shippo. This inn had been here for over forty years." Miroku informed. "But even though it may appear to be run-down, on the inside, it has a great appearance, great food, beds, and service as well. Oh, did I mention that this inn also have a hot spring in the back."

"A hot spring! Finally, I can take another bath." Kagome exclaimed with pure excitement.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go in." the fox kit said, jumping on the monk's shoulder.

"Alright, let's go in." Miroku said, leading the way while the rest of the travelers followed him.

As they were entering the inn, the group (mostly Miroku) was greeted by an old innkeeper. He had a short, gray goatee with matching gray, short neck-length hair. He wore a brown haroi with black hakamas. He had light blue-gray eyes, which despite his age of seventy-seven, they still were visually functional.

"Hello, Miroku. Long time, no see." the elder man greeted as he shook the monk's hand.

"Hello, Tenji. It has been a while since I last came here to this village. How are you and the villagers?" he asked.

"Oh, we're doing quite well, young monk. Ever since you and the others came here and purified all the demons, no attacks had happened since then." The old man replied.

"That's great, Tenji. I'm so glad that you and the others are okay." Miroku said. "But, may I ask you a small favor?"

"Why of course, Miroku. Anything you want." he responded politely.

"Well, my friends and I are travelers and I was wondering if we can stay for the night?" the houshi asked.

"Ha ha ha, why of course you can, Miroku. In fact, you and your friends can stay here for as long as you need." the old man replied with a hearty chuckle.

"Thank you, Tenji. That's very kind of you."

"No problem, Miroku. It's all free, so you all can enjoy yourselves."

"We can? Oh, thank you, Tenji. Thank you so much." Kagome said excitedly. "I was wondering if you had a-"

"Hot spring. Of course, young lady. It's in the back outside of the inn." Tenji finished for her, knowing what she was about to ask.

"How did you know?" she asked in shocked.

"Heh heh heh, trust me. You're not the only woman who had asked me for the hot spring." he replied with a smile.

"He he, well, thank you, Tenji." Kagome said, walking to the location of the hot spring.

"You're welcome and please enjoy your stay." he said to the schoolgirl and the rest of the travelers.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of ya'll, but I'm gonna get me something to eat." Shippo stated.

"Mmm? Food, you say? I had plenty of skilled chefs who would be happy to cook a huge meal for you all." Tenji said. "But first, let me show you to your rooms." He led them to their rooms. "The left room is yours, the hanyou, and the little fox child. And the right room is the demon slayer, priestess, and the cat demon."

"Wow, these rooms are huge." Sango complimented.

"Yes, they are. Big enough for about five people in each room." Tenji replied. "Now if ya'll young'uns need anything, you can asked my servicers."

"Ok, Tenji. We will." the houshi said as he waved to his retreating old-time friend. "Well then, should we get something to eat?"

"Hell, yeah! I'm fucking starving!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Me, too." Shippo chimed in. "Let's call one of the servicers, so they can get us some food."

"That's a good idea, Shippo. I'm gonna see if I find a servicer right now." Miroku stated, walking through the hallways to see if he could find someone to provide them food.

"Well, Kirara. While the guys get some food in their bellies, why don't we check out our rooms." Sango said to her feline friend.

Kirara mewled and ran into the room with her master following right behind her.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Geez, I wonder where Koga at?" Hakkaku asked.

"I don't know, but it's dark out here. He should be getting back by now." Ginta replied, standing on top of a boulder near their den to look out for their leader. "Wait a minute! I think I see him."

"What, really? Where?" Hakkaku asked, also looking out for his leader as well.

"Here I am, ya slowpokes." Koga leaped in front of them, startling them and making them fall off the boulder.

"K-Koga! You scared us!" Ginta said, getting up from his fall.

"Yeah, you coulda warn us first!" Hakkaku said, rubbing his head. "And who are you calling slowpokes, if _we're _the ones who made it to the den first."

"Umm, excuse me! I didn't hear you! What the fuck did you say?" Koga snarled, flexing his claws at the white mohawk-haired wolf demon.

"U-U-Um nothing, Koga, sir. I-I-I see you bought back a deer." Hakkaku said nervously, changing the subject so his wolf leader wouldn't kick his ass.

"Yes, I have." He slung the deer to the ground. "Well, eat up now." Koga ordered, making both wolf demons looked at him in confusion, like he has lost his mind.

"B-B-But Koga! Aren't you gonna eat your share first?" Ginta asked.

"Naw, I'll eat later. But right now, I'm gonna go out tonight to patrol the lands." the ookami lied, covering up the_ real_ reason why he needed to go out this late at night.

"Oh, ok. Do you want us to come with you?" Hakkaku asked.

"No, thanks. I'm going out by myself and I don't want you two or anyone else patrolling them, but me. Ya got it?" he demanded in a serious, commanding voice.

"Yes, sir." the two wolves replied simultaneously.

"Good." was all Koga said as he formed his tornado and left to 'patrol his lands'.

"Uh, Hakkaku. Is it me or is Koga acting strange?" Ginta asked his wolf brother.

"I don't know, Ginta, but at least we got this whole deer to eat." he answered, his mouth watering ready to tear into the meat.

"Well, alright. More food for us, I guess." Ginta said as he, Hakkaku, and the approaching wolves and wolf demons began to chow down on the deer caress.

**-Meanwhile-**

After his fun bath time with his brother/mate, Sesshomaru decided to stroll the lands, so he could go back to his castle. He decided to take a shortcut through Koga's territory, since it was the faster way to get to his castle.

"_Hmm, that's odd. I smell the scents of wolves, but I don't scent their leader."_ he thought curiously as he continued his walk.

**-Meanwhile-**

"_Oh Sesshomaru, where are you?"_ Koga thought to himself as he kept searching for his secret lover.

He was about to give up his search until…

"***sniff, sniff*** I found him." the wolf said with a cocky grin. "Let the fun began." Was all the wolf demon said before he masked his scent and ran towards the direction of his prey.

**-Meanwhile-**

Sesshomaru continued his little stroll through Koga's territory. He gazed up at the dark sky filled with bright, white stars.

"_It's getting late. I better use my demonic cloud and fly back to my castle."_ the dog lord thought.

But before he got a chance to summon his cloud, a pair of warm, tan arms wrapped themselves around the daiyoukai's waist.

"Hello, Sesshomaru." Koga purred into his pointed ear.

"Get your hands off me, you ungrateful wolf." he growled as his claws began to glow green.

Seeing that he was about to strike him, Koga quickly dodged the deadly attack.

"Hey now, calm down, Sesshomaru. I do not wish to fight you." the wolf demon said with a cocky, wolfish grin, which made Sesshomaru angrier.

"What is your business here, wolf?" Sesshomaru demanded in his usual, stoic tone.

"Huh, that's funny. I should be asking you that, since you are on _my _lands." Koga stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Silence! You have no right to talk to me like that! I am a lord, while you're merely a prince. Know your place, wolf!" he snapped. "Now, I will ask you again. What is your business here?"

"Well Sesshomaru, if you must know. I am here because I want something?" Koga answered bluntly, making the inu youkai confused as hell. Even though, he damn well not gonna admit it to a demon who is lesser than him.

"What do you want?" he asked, giving the wolf prince a deadly glare.

Koga pretended to think for a moment. "Oh, nothing exactly. Expect, I want you."

"You want me to do what?" he asked.

Koga snickered which made Sesshomaru's anger rise up.

"No, I don't think you understand what I'm saying." Koga said with a fanged grin. "What I meant to say is I want you…. AS MY MATE!"

**Uh-oh, Koga is trying to take Inuyasha's mate! Will Sesshomaru give in to the wolf demon or will he fight back? Find out in the next chapter.**

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Sorry for the long wait, I had to do my final exams. **

**Since chapter 12 was very, very long, I split this chapter into two parts. So this is part one of chapter 12.**

***Koga's demonic form in bold: "blah, blah, blah."***

**Anyways, enjoy!**

"What do you mean you want me as your mate, you filthy wolf." Sesshomaru sneered.

"Well, Sesshomaru, it's very simple. You see, I have grown fond of you, ever since we first met each other." Koga answered truthfully.

"So, what does that has to do with anything?" the inu youkai snapped in fury.

"It has _a lot_ to do with everything. I love you and you love me." the ookami replied blankly.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't love you!" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Well, too bad Sesshomaru, because I'm gonna _make_ you love me." Koga said with a devilish grin.

"How is a petty, little demon like you, gonna make me love you?" he asked. "And besides, I love Inuyasha."

"Ha! You love Inuyasha, huh?" Koga chuckled. "Well, after I'm done with you, you won't even remember Inutrasha's name."

The wolf prince walked closer to Sesshomaru, making him flex his claws again.

"Stay back, wolf. Unless you want to die by my hands." the daiyoukai warned, his claws glowed green again with deadly poison.

"Ha, like you would lay a hand on me." he said with a hint of humor in his tone as he continued to slowly walk towards the dog lord.

"If you try to strike me, Inuyasha will know about it and once he does, he _will_ permanently kill you." he threatened coldly.

"Hey, what he don't know, can't hurt him." was all Koga said as he grabbed Sesshomaru by his hair and forced a kiss upon his lips.

The dog demon tried desperately to pull away, so he could end the wolf's life, but Koga held a tight grip on his hair, making it impossible to escape. Koga then forced his tongue inside the daiyoukai's mouth, tasting every inch of his wet mouth. But unfortunately for Koga, Sesshomaru bit his tongue, making the wolf pull back and taste his own blood.

"Oh, you bastard! You shouldn't have done that. Now you must pay!" Koga growled in anger as he gave the daiyoukai a hard slap to the face, making him fall over to his side. "You think you're strong, don't cha, Sesshomaru. Well, you won't be once I throw this powder that I stole from that human priest." he said, pulling out a small velvet bag from his pelt.

"W-What is in that bag, wolf?" the youkai asked coldly while rubbing his sore cheek.

"Heh heh heh. You'll find out…" He untied the bag and poured the purple powder in his hand. "RIGHT NOW!" Koga yelled as he threw the powder all over Sesshomaru's body.

Sesshomaru coughed violently as the powder entered his system.

"***cough, cough*** What the hell have you done to me?" he asked with a deadly glare.

"Oh, nothing. It's just something to make you stop resisting me." the ookami answered blankly.

"What are you talking about, wolf? I am stronger than you, therefore, I can resist you anytime I-" When Sesshomaru tried to get up, he felt his bones and muscles weaken and he fell back on the ground.

"Heh heh, not so tough now, are ya, Lord Sesshomaru." Koga insulted with a cocky smirk.

The daiyoukai just growled furiously in response, unable to get up or even move.

"Now, Sesshomaru. Like I said earlier, I want you as my mate and I don't give a fuck if you are in love with Inuyasha. Since we can't do this the easy way, I guess we have to do this the hard way." the wolf demon stated as he once again yanked the dog's hair and forced a kiss upon his lips.

***Warning: brutal rape up ahead.***

Since Koga threw the purple powder on him, he was unable to move, so he had no choice but to accept the kiss. The kiss became even more rough and forceful when Koga shoved his tongue inside the dog's wet mouth, once again tasting every cervix of his mouth. After he was done with his mouth, Koga nibbled and licked at Sesshomaru's jaw line, making him elicited a silent moan.

"Oooooh, so you like this, don't ya, bitch!" the wolf teased seductively

"N-N-No, I-I-I don't." he stuttered, trying so hard not to moan again.

"Ha, by the way you're sounding, it looks like you want more." the ookami said.

"No, you imbecile wolf! I want you to get away from me or I will send you to hell!" he threatened.

"Hmm, I would like to see you try." Koga said, ripping off all of the dog's clothing and shoving him on his back.

Sesshomaru was about to threatened the wolf again when Koga quickly tied a piece of white cloth around his mouth.

"There we go. Now do me a favor and shut up and hopefully, you'll enjoy this as much as I do." Koga said, giving the dog demon's left nipple a hard squeeze.

Sesshomaru let out a muffled moan as the wolf continued torturing his nipple. But the daiyoukai let out an even louder moan when the wolf prince took his right nipple into his mouth and started suckling on it like a hungry pup. After he was finished teasing both nipples, Koga left wet trails of kisses down his body until he reached a very special place.

Sesshomaru looked down to see that the ookami was between his legs and he tried with all his might to move away from him. But unfortunately, the wolf grabbed his legs and left crescent-shaped bloody marks on them. The dog mumbled through the cloth, telling the cruel wolf to stop.

"Huh? What's that? You want me to suck your dick?" Koga playfully asked, even though he knew the dog demon's answer would be "no".

Sesshomaru rapidly shocked his head "no", which was the only part of his body that he could move.

"Huh? You said you _want_ me to suck your dick? Well…ok." Koga said, lowering his mouth on his length and began sucking on it.

This pleasurable action made Sesshomaru thrashed back and forth and elicited moans and muffled shouts. Since Koga's intentions were to cause Sesshomaru pain _and_ pleasure, he decided to bite his dick, resulting in the daiyoukai screaming through the cloth in his mouth. The wolf let out a throaty chuckle, knowing that a demon prince like himself could make a demon lord weak like a mortal.

He continued sucking and biting on the dog lord's cock until he felt a gush of cum and a little blood flow into his mouth. Koga swallowed all of the warm mixture of cum and blood and he stood up to wipe his mouth of the remaining light pink essence.

"Damn, Sesshomaru! You taste good as hell! No wonder why Dog Breath loves ya so much, but after tonight, you _will_ be my mate whether you like it or not!" the wolf declared with a smug smirk.

Koga noticed that Sesshomaru was mumbling something incoherent, so he decided to take the cloth out of his mouth, so the daiyoukai could speak.

He took a huge, deep breathe. "You bastard! My heart, body, and mind belong to Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru stated in a harsh, deadly tone.

"Well, it belongs to me now." Koga said blankly, pulling down his pelt to reveal an 18-inch dick with baseball-sized balls. "Now, I want you to be a good, wittle puppy and suck my dick."

"What makes you think that I'm gonna put that disgusting thing in my mouth?" he sneered.

"Because I said so, now stop talking and get to sucking!" Koga growled, yanking the naked dog on all fours and forcefully shoving his massive length inside his mouth.

Sesshomaru started to gag violently as he felt the tip of the wolf demon's cock hit the back of his throat. He adjusted his throat muscles and began sucking on the wolf's cock.

"Yeah! You like sucking on my dick, don't ya, bitch!" he teased, thrusting his length further down the dog's mouth.

Sesshomaru was in intense pain when the wolf's thrusts went faster, making him force down the bile that began to rise up in his throat.

"Aaahhh, yeah! I-I'm also there. I'm gonna cum!" Koga moaned, pulling his dick out of his mouth and releasing his seed all over the inu youkai's face.

"My, my. Don't you look like a true slut?" Koga insulted, referring to the semen on the dog's face.

Sesshomaru didn't even bother to answer. He just gazed down at the ground, feeling ashamed of himself for letting a lower demon like Koga humiliate him like this.

"Oh, but wait! I'm not finished with you yet." Koga said as he walked around the pale-skinned dog and positioned himself at his entrance.

"P-Please Koga, don't do this! I-I-I beg of you, please just let me go and we'll pretend this never happened. Please, Koga. Please, don't do this." Sesshomaru desperately begged, realizing that this was his only choice.

"Ha! Lord Sesshomaru, the strongest and badass demon in the world is begging me not to rape him. Ha ha ha, you make me laugh. I told you that I'm gonna make you my mate and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. You can beg me all you want to, but I'm still claiming you as my mate." Koga stated, still holding his cock at his puckered, pink hole.

"You can't claim me as your mate because Inuyasha already claimed me when he placed a mark on my neck." the youkai noted.

Koga bend down and saw the mating mark on his neck. "Mmm, I see. Maybe I can't claim you, but….unfortunately for you, even if you still have the mating mark, I can still claim you."

"H-H-How? T-T-That's impossible?" the dog asked bewitched.

"Easy, I could just fuck you right now and mark you in the _same spot_ where the mutt had, replacing his mark with mine, which would result in you being my mate once and for all." Koga explained, making the daiyoukai nervous and scared as hell. "So, enough chitchat! Are you ready for the big finale?"

"N-No, I-"

"Too late!" Koga said, cutting off the dog's response as he shoved his dick inside the small, unprepared, pink hole.

Sesshomaru screamed in pain as he felt the wolf's cock tearing up his insides. The tears flow down his stripped cheeks and Koga lend down to lick the salty liquid.

"Aww, don't cry, Sesshomaru. It'll get better." the wolf demon teased in a sarcastic tone, pulling out and harshly thrusting into the dog demon, making him scream again.

Koga smiled devilish as he continued fucking the dog lord from behind. As he was pounding into the youkai's pale ass, Koga decided to be a little more dominance.

"Say my name, bitch!" he commanded harshly.

"N-No!" the dog lord stuttered out, not wanting to give in to the wolf demon's humiliating commands.

"What? You dare disobey my order!" Koga snarled, slapping the daiyoukai across the face. "Now, say my name or I'll slap you again."

"Aahhh, Koga!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"Heh, that's more like it, my little bitch." the wolf prince said as he pound harder into the dog's now bleeding asshole.

In fact, the more he kept viciously thrusting, the more the dog's asshole bleed which now coated the wolf's dick and balls. The smell of the inu youkai's blood cause Koga to growl menacing and his blue eyes changed to a frightening crimson red.

A single tear skidded down Sesshomaru's face as he thought about Inuyasha. Koga, in his demonic form, smelt the wet substance and growled in anger.

"**What? You're crying again? Man, you are pathetic!"** he insulted, giving the dog youkai another hard slap to the face. **"Say that I'm stronger than you and call me Master while you at it, bitch!"**

"Master! Ahh…Y-You're stronger than me!" Sesshomaru shouted out, his pride and dignity being taken away by a wolf demon.

"**Say it again, you whore, ass bitch! Say that I'm better than you! Say that you are nothing but a weak, helpless slut who gets fucked by everyone you see!"** Koga shouted while he harshly slapped the submissive demon in the face.

"Aaahhhh, you're stronger than me. Aah….and you are better than me and I'm nothing but a…a…weak, helpless slut who gets fucked by everyone I see." he moaned/cried out into the night sky, making the demonic wolf smirk in triumphant.

"**Mmm, that's more like it, my little puppy."** Koga cooed cockily as he fucked the daylights out of the uke demon.

Koga kept brutally thrusting into the dog's torn-up bleeding asshole until he felt his cock twitch.

"**Ugh…I-I'm gonna cum!"** he grunted out, leaving bloody marks on his pale hips. **"Aaahh, shit Sesshomaru!"** he howled as he released his seed inside of the daiyoukai and bit his neck, which replaced Inuyasha's mating mark with his own.

He pulled out of the dog, leaving a pool of cum and blood pouring out of his ass and onto the ground. Sesshomaru was about to lay on the ground when the wolf demon stop him.

"Nu-uh, bitch! You gotta lick my dick clean. Ya got that!" Koga commanded, now back to his regular form.

"Y-Y-Yes, Master." Sesshomaru whimpered as Koga positioned his cum and blood covered cock in front of the dog's mouth.

Sesshomaru, still on his hands and knees, licked and sucked on the wolf's member, tasting the foul, nasty mixture of semen and his own blood. Luckily for Sesshomaru, the powder worn off right after Koga brutally raped him, but he was afraid to run away, knowing that the wolf would catch him and rape him again. So he had no choice, but to do whatever the wolf prince had to say.

After he was done, Koga pulled his dick out of the dog's mouth with a small 'pop' sound and Sesshomaru, now able to move since the powder worn off, lay on the ground on his sides. Koga pulled up his pelt and tied it back into place. Then he walked over to the weak, bruised dog and yanked him up by his silver-white hair again.

***End of rape***

"Now, who's my bitch?" Koga demanded, looking at the dark red star-shaped mating mark and back to Sesshomaru, which he looked at him straight into his golden eyes.

"I-I-I am your bitch, Master." the daiyoukai replied, looking back at the wolf demon who had a sickly smile planted on his face.

"Good. And it better stay that way!" Koga growled, flinging him, which cause the dog demon's head to hit the hard ground. "For now,….and for eternity!"

The ookami was about to leave before he realized that his scent is on Sesshomaru. And the worse thing about it is that if Inuyasha smelt his scent on him then a huge fight would break out, which might result in the dog transforming into his demon form and killing him. So to prevent that from happening, Koga went into his pelt and pulled out a small black bag. He untied it and poured some green powder in the palm of his hand. Then he sprinkled the strange powder, which had the ability to cover up strong scents, on himself and Sesshomaru.

"There we go. Now Dog Shit can't smell my scent on you and my tribe won't smell your scent on me." Koga stated, tying the bag back up and placing it back inside his pelt.

"See ya later, Ses-sho-ma-ru, my mate." the wolf demon said as he formed his tornado and left back to his den, leaving a naked, bloody, bruised Sesshomaru on the ground in the middle of the forest.

The youkai, unable to hold them back any longer, let his tears flow from his eyes down the soft grass. As he was sobbing, he thought about Inuyasha and how he would feel if he found out that he was raped by his arch enemy. At first, he wanted to go after the wolf, once he was fully healed, and murder the hell out of him, but if Inuyasha found out, then he would risk his life to find the wolf. And once he finds him, Sesshomaru knows damn well that Koga and Inuyasha will have a fight, which would end in death _if_ Inuyasha transformed into his demon form. So Sesshomaru decided to keep the rape a secret, knowing that it would be the best decision right now.

"_I-I-I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I fail you and now….I belong to Koga." _Sesshomaru thought in pity and misery as he continued crying on the forest floor, not even bothering to go back to his castle in his terrible condition.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked with a worried expression.

"I don't know, Rin, but it's getting late. You should go to bed now." Jaken said, pointing towards her bedroom.

"No, Master Jaken! I'm not going to bed until Lord Sesshomaru comes home." Rin disobeyed, still looking out the large window to search for her caretaker.

"***sighs* **Silly girl! Lord Sesshomaru is out protecting his lands. He will be back soon. So just go to bed and when Lord Sesshomaru comes back, I will inform you of his return." the toad demon stated.

"***sighs* **Well…..ok, Master Jaken. I'll ***yawns*** go to bed." Rin yawned, obviously tired from staying up late.

She turned from the window and dragged tirelessly to her bedroom so she could get a good night sleep. Since it _was _way past her bedtime anyways.

Once the small girl went to dreamland, Jaken turned his attention to the window. He looked out the window and all he could see was trees, bushes, and the bright moon. Just like Rin, Jaken was also worried about his lord's late return. In fact, his lord had never been out this late before. Jaken knows that his lord can take care of himself, but at the same time, he could be in trouble.

The little toad demon shook his head, knowing that he's just thinking stupid and being paranoid.

"_Lord Sesshomaru, where ever you are. Please, come home."_ Jaken thought in misery and worry as he continued looking out for his lord.

**Oh, this is sooooo sad! T-T**

**Sesshomaru got raped by Koga and Rin and Jaken are worried about him.**

**A/N- If you want to know, Koga took something 'precious' of Inuyasha, which is Sesshomaru. I had to put that out, just in case ya'll was wondering what that precious thing was.**

**To ****Tensa-Zangetsu102****: I know that Sesshomaru is strong as hell and that he can definitely kick Koga's ass in the anime, but in this chapter, he is kinda like the weak and submissive dog. And not that, but that powder that Koga threw on Sesshomaru cause him to lose function of his body from the neck down, so that's mostly why he didn't fight back. I just wanna make that clear, seeing that Sesshomaru would never let Koga rape like that.**

**To ****mercedesz****: I'm so sorry if some of ya'll didn't want the rape, but I felt like it needed to be in the story. But don't worry; things will get better once Koga get his 'just desserts'.**

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 12 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Sorry for the long wait. My computer crashed so I had to type the rest of the story at the school.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: First off, I just want to apologize for the rape scene that happened between Koga and Sesshomaru. I know that many of ya'll were offended by the rape scene or didn't like it, so I wanted to say "I'm sorry." Not only that, but I think some of ya'll are a little confused about the storyline, since it switches from one thing to the next. To make things clear, my story is kinda like that R-Kelly movie "Trapped in the Closet Part 1 and 2". If ya'll had seen it, my story is somewhat like it. All the cheating, lying, and everything. **

**There will be different pairings and situations, BUT it will mainly be about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. So here are the different pairings throughout the whole story: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru, Miroku/Sango, Inuyasha/Sango, Koga/Kagome, Miroku/Magi, and Koga/Sesshomaru. There will be a Koga/Ayame part, but it will come up in later chapters.**

**To ****Tensa-Zangetsu102****: I haven't forgotten about your characters. I will use them in later chapters, since I already got the story planned out. **

**This is the second part of chapter 12. Aka. This is Inuyasha's part of the story. But in chapter 13 part 1 it will get back to Sesshomaru.**

**Warning: lemon M/F**

**Inuyasha's demon side in bold: "blah, blah, blah."**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Inuyasha and the guys were in their room, chowing down like hungry pigs while Sango was in the female room, by herself, petting the soft fur of the sleeping Kirara. She was enjoying her quiet time with her feline companion until a voice interrupted her silence.

"Ahh, the hot spring was great!" Kagome exclaimed, stretching her arms in her freshly clean pink night shirt and pants. She looked at Sango, who was already dressed in her white night kimino. "Hey Sango, why didn't you get in the hot spring with me?"

"Oh, because I didn't feel like it." she answered her friend.

"Oh, okay. ***yawns*** I'm so tired. I'm gonna hit the hay." the miko said, walking towards her futon.

"Hit the hay?" the taijaya repeated, confused on why her friend wants to hit some bays of hay.

"You know, go to sleep. It's a phrase we use in the future." Kagome explained.

"Oooooh, okay. Now I get it." Sango said, understanding this new phrase. "But are you gonna eat something first?"

"I've already ate." Kagome simply replied. "One of the servicers offered me a bowl of fruit after I got out of the water.

"Oh, okay. Well, I won't hold you up any longer." Sango got up and placed the sleeping fire cat on a large, white pillow. Then she went towards her own futon and got under the covers. "Good night, Kagome."

Kagome also crawled into her futon as well. "Good night, Sango."

After the guys were done eating, the servicers took up their dirty dishes and the guys decided to follow the girls' example and also went to sleep as well. But while everyone was fast asleep, one person was still up.

"_Inuyasha, you look so sexy when you sleep like that."_ Sango thought dreamily as she sneaked towards the doorway so she could get a small peek at the sleeping hanyou in the corner of the room. "I know you belong to Sesshomaru, but….I just wanted to tell you how I feel about you and-"

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when she heard Inuyasha groaning in his sleep. She quickly moved away from the sliding door, so he wouldn't see her. Then she heard him walk out of the men's room to outside of the inn.

"_Yes! This is it, Sango! This is your chance to tell Inuyasha how you truly feel about him."_ she thought with determination, sneaking out of the female's room so she could fulfill her plan.

**-Few minutes later-**

Inuyasha was outside of the inn because he had drunk a lot of sake. As a result, he had to relieve his full bladder. But since he was a half-demon, he was _still_ sober and not drunk at all. After he was done urinating on a poor, unfortunate tree, he was spooked by an unsuspecting person.

"Ah, Sango! What the hell you're doing out here?" he asked in a harsh tone that he didn't intend to use.

"I-I'm sorry if I disturb you, Inuyasha. I just-"

"No Sango, there's no need for you to apologize. It's my fault for snapping on you like that. So, sorry about that." Inuyasha apologized with a soft tone.

"Oh, that's okay. I know you didn't mean to say it like that." she reassured him, accepting his apology. "So, umm….what are you doing out here?"

"Nature was calling and I had to answer it." the hanyou replied jokily, which made Sango giggle. "What are you doing out here?"

Oh, well I….umm….I wanted to tell you something." she replied, looking at the ground to avoid the handsome hanyou's beautiful, amber eyes.

"Ok, what is it?"

"I can't tell you right here. We have to go to a small, private clearing so I can tell you what is needed to be said."

"Well, ok then. Fine by me." he crouched down so that she could get on his back. "You ready?"

"Uh-huh, I'm ready."

"Alright Sango, hold on tight." was all the half-breed said as he ran to the clearing near the village.

While he was running, he smelt a sweet, intoxicating scent. In fact, this exotic scent was not too far away from him. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and his eyes almost bulged out of his sockets.

"_Holy Shit! Sango's in heat!"_ the dog thought with a red tint on his face. "I'm surprised she hasn't noticed this. Hell, I'm even more surprised that she's not acting like a horny bitch."

After about seven minutes, they arrived at a clearing, which was a field by the lake. Inuyasha crouched down and Sango climbed off his back.

"Ok Sango, we're here. Now what is it you need to tell me?" Inuyasha asked, ready to know her answer.

"Oh, yeah, that. Well, I wanted to tell you that we've been friends for a long time and…well…I know that you have feelings for Sesshomaru and I strongly respect that, but I just wanted to say that….that…"

"Say it already!"

"I LOVE YOU, INUYASHA!" Sango blurted out as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"…..You what?"

"You heard me. I said I love you." she repeated, bending her head down and using her long bangs to cover her eyes from his view.

Inuyasha was at a loss of words when Sango confessed her love to him.

Then with enough courage, she lifted her head up and looked him dead in his eyes. "And I want to show you how much I love you."

"What do you mean by-" he was cut off when her lips crashed upon his lips.

He tried to push her away, but since she was in heat, he quickly gave in and kissed her back. After a few minutes of kissing, the two broke the kiss for some much needed air.

"I-I-Inuyasha, I-I-I'm sorry for jumping on you like that. I just wanted to spend one night with you and I-" he cut her off, to her surprise, with a kiss.

He pulled away from her and cupped her face. "You don't need to say nothing else."

Sango still had a shocked expression on her face. "But what about Sessho-" he cut her off with a more passionate kiss, which wipe out all of her previous thoughts.

Sango looped her arms around his neck as the innocent kiss became more forceful and needy. She was happy as hell that she was finally able to spend some time with the man she truly loves. Even though this might be a one-time thing, she was still glad to be in the arms of her secret lover.

Sango knew that Inuyasha belonged to Sesshomaru, but she couldn't help herself. She loves Inuyasha just as much as Sesshomaru loves him. She just hopes that Sesshomaru didn't mind sharing Inuyasha, even if it's just for one night.

The hanyou licked her bottom lip to gain access to her mouth. She gladly obliged and he darted his tongue out to assault her mouth. Sango moaned into his mouth as his tongue tangle with hers for dominance. After the battle was over, Sango broke the French kiss and gazed straight into the hanyou's honey-golden eyes.

"Tell me what you want, Sango." he panted huskily.

"I wanna have sex with you." she tempted, nibbling on his neck, which cause his breathing to hitch up.

Inuyasha wasted no time ripping off the top part of her night kimono, revealing her big, juicy breasts. He sucked on her right nipples while he pinched and twisted the other nipple, giving her both pain and pleasure.

"Aaahhh…..oooh Inuyasha, yes!" she moaned as the dog switched nipples, sucking on the right and pinching and twisting the other.

After both dark pink nipples were fully hardened, he pulled away and he left wet kisses down her stomach. She moaned silently as the cool air hit her damp skin. Once he was down to her lower stomach, he ripped the remaining bottom part of her white night kimono, exposing her naked, petite body to the whole world.

"Hey! It's not fair that I'm naked and you're fully clothed." Sango joked, which made him chuckle lightly. "And besides-" she untied his hakamas and pulled them down to his ankles. "It's my turn to have a little fun with you." she said seductively as she engulfed his hardened, throbbing member inside her mouth.

At first, Sango licked at the slit of his cock, but since she wanted to give Inuyasha equal pleasure, she began bobbing her head on his cock, making him grunt and moan out her name.

"Aahhh shit, Sango! Ooooh, fuck! That's it, suck my dick. Suck it real good!" the inu hanyou moaned, encouraging her to increase her speed.

He grabs a fistful of her hair and thrusts deeper into her mouth, which almost cause Sango to gag on his dick. Nevertheless, Sango continued to suck his dick, satisfying the dog in any way possible.

"I-I'm gonna, ughh…cum. Ahh, ahhhhh!" Inuyasha grunted, releasing his seed inside her mouth.

Sango gulped down all his cum and she used the back of her hand to wipe the rest off of her bottom lip.

"Wow, Inuyasha! You taste good!" she complimented, loving the salty taste of his semen.

"Heh, thanks Sango. And you were not so bad yourself. But now-" he removed the remainder of his clothing and spread them out on the earth floor like a makeshift bed. Then he grabbed Sango's hand motioned for her to lay on the clothes, flat on her back. He got on the ground with her and spread her legs apart. "-I wanna taste you."

"Inuyasha, what are you-oohhh" she was cut off when the half-breed dipped his tongue inside her moist pussy.

He plunged deeper into her wetness, causing her to elicit loud, breathy moans into the night sky.

"Ahhhh! Yes, Inuyasha, yes! Lick my pussy, like the dog that you are." she moaned huskily.

Inuyasha ceased his ministrations for a moment and began nibbling and sucking her clit.

"Mmm, you like this, don't ya, Sango. You like the way I eat your delicious pussy out." he teased seductively, making her breathing hitched when he shove his tongue inside her wet folds.

"YES, YES! I LOVE IT, INUYASHA! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!" Sango yelled, so turned on by the hanyou's dirty talking that she came inside his awaiting mouth.

Inuyasha drunk all of her sweet nectar, savoring her addicted taste.

"Damn, Sango! You taste great!" he commented, her taste still lingering in his mouth."

"Thanks, Inuyasha! ***pants*** I didn't know you could ***pants* **use your tongue like that." she panted heavily.

"Feh, you know, I aim to please." he simply said, leaving a light kiss on her sweat-covered forehead.

The hanyou returned his attention back to her core and he inserted two fingers inside her, careful of his sharp claws.

"Oh Inuyasha, right there. Touch me right there." Sango moaned, encouraging the hanyou to increase his pumping.

"Fuck! You're so tight, Sango! If this is what you feel like around my fingers, imaged how you really feel around my dick." he said, adding a third finger to stretch her out for the big finale.

"Ahhhhhhh, Inuyashaaaaaaaa!"

The pleasure was too much for her and she released her honey all over his fingers. He removed his digits from her and licked them clean of her essence.

"Inuyasha, please. ***pants*** I can't take it anymore. I-I want you inside me." Sango pleaded, gazing up at the dog hanyou with her half-lidded eyes.

Inuyasha's cock stood fully erect at the taijaya's pleads and he didn't hesitate to position himself at her entrance.

"Sango, are you sure about this. 'Cause I don't want to hurt you." he asked softly with care.

"As sure as I ever been, Inuyasha. Since it is my first time, I expect it to hurt but I'll get over it." Sango assured him.

Inuyasha gave her a genuine smile before he entered her. Sango screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt her hymen being broken by the half demon's enormous member. Inuyasha, feeling guilty for causing her pain, left light kisses on her lips and said sweet nothings to her to decrease the pain. After a few seconds of adjusting to his size, her pain morphed into pleasure and she nodded her head, signaling for him to move.

Inuyasha began to thrust into her in a slow pace. Feeling that this pace was too slow for her, she bucked her hips, signaling the dog to go faster. Inuyasha obliged and he went faster than ever. His thrusts became hard and frantic, showing the woman below him no mercy.

"Ahh, Inuyasha, yes. Harder, faster! Oh yes, fuck me!" Sango cried out, feeling the pleasure intensified in her lower regions.

"You want me to fuck you until you can't walk anymore." he teased, his muscled-chest rubbing against her breasts.

"Ugh, yes Inuyasha, yes!" she responded, getting ready to climax from his pleasurable thrusting. "I'm so close! I think I'm gonna cum!"

"Then cum for me, Sango. Cum on my dick. I want to feel your walls vice-grip my dick." Inuyasha commanded huskily, his eyes flickered from gold to red due to Sango's heat scent.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" she moaned/screamed, releasing her honey on his dick, which poured out on the clothes.

"Ugghhh, fuck!" Inuyasha followed right behind her, releasing his load inside her womb, which overflowed and also poured out on the clothes.

Sango whimpered in disappointment when Inuyasha pulled out of her. He rolled on the soiled clothes, panting and sweating. But Sango wasn't finished with him yet, oh no, fucking way. In fact, she wanted the fun to continue. So since Inuyasha was already laying on his back and still rock hard, she got on top of him and positioned her pussy over his dick. The hanyou got the message and he gripped onto her hips, guiding her to his member. She impaled herself on his member and she began to ride him at her own pace.

"Oh, Sango. I didn't know you were this type of girl." he groaned, leaving small marks on her thighs and hips.

"Well, if you were a virgin, you'll act like this too." she replied, her big breasts bouncing up and down, turning the hanyou on even more.

His eyes resumed flicking from gold to red until suddenly, he gave into his youki and transformed into his demon form. He grabbed one of Sango's breasts and squeezed it, making her increase her speed.

"**Y-Yeah Sango, keep going. Ride me. Ride my dick."** He commanded in his now rough, demonic voice.

Even though he was in his demon form, Sango was not a bit scared, knowing that he wouldn't hurt her. Inuyasha thrust his hips upward, going deeper inside her cunt. He continued his aggressive thrusting, grunting and groaning at the feel of her heat.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I'm gonna….I'm gonna….AAAAHHHHHH, INUYASHA!" Sango yelled, releasing so hard that it gushed all over his legs and dribbled down to the soiled clothes.

"**Grrrr….AAAAHHHHH, SNAGO!"** Inuyasha howled, releasing more of his semen inside of her womb, which obviously, dripped from her opening down to his legs and soiled clothes.

Inuyasha changed back to his original form and Sango pulled herself out of his limp dick and rolled over to cuddle next to the sexy and handsome hanyou.

"Wow, Inuyasha! You were amazing!" Sango panted from that mind-boggling orgasm while snuggling up to him to get some warmth, since the cool night air was blowing upon their naked, sweaty bodies.

Inuyasha noticed this and used his white undershirt, which was still clean, and covered both Sango and himself up.

"You were amazing as well too, Sango!" he also panted. "Should we go back to the inn before the others wake up?"

"No. I want to spend as much time I want with you and I want to make it last as possible." Sango replied, gazing deeply into his honey golden eyes, which earned her a sweet affectionate kiss. She then turned her attention to the river, which glistened in the moon's reflection. "Oh, my! It looks beautiful tonight!"

"Yeah. Just like you, Sango." he commented, wrapping an arm around her.

"Oh, Inuyasha." she hugged and kissed him on his cheeks, making him smile at her.

Inuyasha and Sango continued to gaze at the river until they both drifted off to sleep in peace and harmony.

**-Meanwhile-**

"I love to stay with you a little longer, but I got to return to the inn." Miroku said.

"Please, don't go. I miss you so much. I can't bear you to be apart from me." the young woman said.

"Don't worry, my love. I will return tomorrow night while my friends are sleeping." he reassured her.

"Ok, I'll be waiting for you." she kissed him on the lips. "Bye, Miroku." she waved at him, returning to her destination.

"Bye, Magi." he waved back, returning back to the inn, hoping that the others are still asleep.

**Holy crap! It looks like Miroku ain't that faithful like Sango thought. And speaking of the demon slayer, she **_**finally**_** had Inuyasha all to herself. But…. she better hope that Sesshomaru don't find out about this.**

**A/N-Oh, one important thing. Inuyasha is **_**still**_** in love with Sesshomaru. The only reason why Inuyasha had sex with Sango is because she was in heat. His mind was so clouded with her strong heat scent, that he acted on impulse and he had his way with her. That's it! It's just a onetime thing that NEVER gonna happen again.**

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 13 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Sorry for the long, long wait. I had school, which is way too stressful and difficult for me.**

**To EatEmUp: Yes, you are right. Inuyasha was having sex with Sango at the same time Sesshomaru was getting raped by Koga.**

**This is Sesshomaru part now.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Sesshomaru woke up from a terrible nightmare. He dreamt that Koga kept raping him repeatedly while Inuyasha stood there and watched, not being able to save him.

The daiyoukai slowly got up, feeling the cruel effects from last night. In fact, he felt soreness in his asshole, face, and thighs; he still had a mixture of cum and blood on parts of his body, and worse of all, he could still taste the wolf's semen in his mouth. Sesshomaru almost gagged and he composed himself so he could walk (mostly limp) to the nearest lake and try to get rid of this terrible taste in his mouth. He found a small lake and he crouched down to cup some water into his hands. He drank the cool liquid, feeling it rush down his throat.

After about eight handfuls of refreshing water, the taste of Koga finally disappeared from his mouth and he stood back up to retrieve his clothes. Once he got his clothes, swords, and armor, he put them on a flat-top rock and went into the lake to wash the dried-up blood and semen off his body. After he was finished, he got out of the water and used his mokomoko (his fluff) to dry himself off. He placed his clothes, swords, and armor on and slunged the big white fluff over his shoulder. He then summoned his cloud and flew back to his castle. As he was landing on the ground, he kept remembering the most traumatizing moment of his life. The night he was raped by Koga. He sighed heavily as he entered the front door of his castle. Upon his entrance, he was greeted by his two loyal subjects.

"LORD SESSHOMARU! YOU'RE BACK!" Rin yelled, running up to him to hug his leg.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned!" the toad demon exclaimed, approaching his lord.

"Jaken, is everything is in order?" the youkai asked in his usual stoic tone, trying to forget about the rape and continuing with his life.

"Why yes, milord. Everything is in tip-toped shape." he replied.

"Good." He turned his attention to the little girl. "Rin, how was your day." the daiyoukai asked, ruffling her long black hair.

"Great! Now that you're here, Lord Sesshomaru!" she replied with lots of happiness and joy. "I've missed you so much last night. Where were you, milord?" she pulled from his leg so she could look into his golden eyes for an answer.

"Rin, you silly child! How dare you question Lord Sesshomaru about that?! It's none of your business!" Jaken scolded at her.

Sesshomaru, not liking the way he talked to his adopted daughter, kicked the ugly toad in the belly so hard that he fell backward on the floor, coughing his lungs out.

"Jaken, do not talk to Rin like that! Understand?!" he sneered.

"***cough, cough*** Y-Y-Yes, milord. I-I-I understand." He turned towards the little girl. "I-I-I'm sorry for saying those things to you. I've shouldn't have said that." he apologized to her.

"Oh, that's okay, Master Jaken. I know you didn't mean it, but you are right. It's none of my business to know where or why Lord Sesshomaru didn't come home last night." Rin responded with a kind smile.

Even though the daiyoukai don't tell anyone his personal business, he decided to make up a story, so he could keep the rape a secret.

"If you must know, I was up all night in the forest, making sure no demons trespassed on my territory." Sesshomaru lied to his two most faithful followers.

"Oh, okay. You do a great job protecting your lands, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin commented, believing her adopted demon father's white lie.

"Yes Rin, I agree. Milord is doing a very great job indeed because no demons had ever come to disturb these lands." Jaken praised, also believing the inu youkai lie as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I play in the flower garden?" Rin asked politely.

"Yes, Rin. You may." he replied. He then called for one of his servants. "Keiko, come here, please!"

A female cat demon with purple eyes, long white waist-length hair with pink stripes running down it came into the living room. She had sharp fangs, claws, white cat feet, white cat ears, and a long white tail. She wears a pink kimiono with a blue obi tied around her petite waist. Not only Keiko is a servant, but she is also Rin's best friend and she is considered a fun-loving nice demon with a kind heart for humans.

"Yes, milord." she said, bowing to him.

"Take Rin outside so she can play in the flower garden and make sure that you watch her at all times." Sesshomaru commanded with a stern tone.

"Yes, sir, milord. I will not let her outta my sight." the feline replied. She turned her attention to the little girl. "You ready to go out and play?" she asked in a playful tone.

"Yes, ma'am." Rin replied, getting a headstart and running out to the location of the flower garden. "Try and catch me, Keiko!" she shouted teasingly.

"He he he. Ok, ready or not. Here I come, Rin." she shouted gleefully, chasing after the human girl.

Jaken saw the fun and playful actions between Rin and Keiko and he shook his head. "Hmp! I swear, those two are like two peas in a pod." he said, watching the cat run after the girl.

"Jaken! Don't you have some paperwork that is needed to be attending to?" Sesshomaru asked coldly while glaring down at the frightened toad.

"O-O-Oh, y-yes, sir, milord. I'll do it right now." Jaken said, scurrying to the library to finish the reports.

While everyone was doing their own thing, Sesshomaru went to his bedroom and sat on his bed. He thought long and hard about the horrible incident that happened between him and Koga. Even though, Sesshomaru may keep up his cold-as-ice attitude on the outside, on the inside, he felt pathetic, weak, and humiliated.

He rubbed the mating mark that Koga gave him and he had no choice, but to shed a single tear. In fact, til last night, he was no longer Inuyasha's mate. He belonged to Koga and that was final.

And speaking of Inuyasha, how could he face him with a different color and shape mating mark? He couldn't tell anybody about the rape because he would be ridiculed. Not only that, but if Inuyasha found out, then what would he think of him. A slut, a whore, a harlot. Sesshomaru brushed those terrible thoughts aside, took off his boots, and lay on his bed.

"_Inuyasha, __**you**__ are my true mate, not that wolf."_ was all the daiyoukai thought as sleep finally took him.

**-Meanwhile-**

Koga had return to his den from his late night 'activity' with Sesshomaru.

"_Damn, that was a good fuck!"_ he thought with a cocky smirk.

As he was walking into the cave entrance, he remembered the best moment of his life. The night he raped the hell out of Sesshomaru. He chuckled to himself as he entered the den. Upon his arrival, he was greeted by two of his loyal wolf demon brothers.

"HEY, KOGA, YOU'RE BACK!" Hakkaku yelled while running towards the wolf prince with his friend trailing behind him.

"Yeah, where have you been? We've been worrying about you." Ginta said, he and Hakkaku stopping a few feet in front of their leader.

"I told you two fools that I was out patrolling the lands last night! Did ya hear me?!" Koga snapped.

"Y-Y-Yeah, we heard you, Koga. W-W-We were just wondering what took you so long to come back?" Hakkaku asked nervously.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS OF WHERE I FUCKING BEEN!" Koga yelled, making his two friends cowered in fear.

"W-W-We're sorry, Koga." Ginta stuttered.

"Y-Yeah, we just ask because we miss you." Hakkaku said, defending him and his wolf brother.

Koga, watching his two friends shaking in terror, sighed heavily and regretted raising his voice at them like that. Even though, they may be poor, sorry excuse-for-demons who has the speed of a human, they really did have the right to know where he was last night. But the problem was that he can't tell them _exactly_ why it took him so long to come back.

The first reason is mainly because he told the entire tribe that he was going to make Kagome his mate. At first, he really did wanted Kagome as his mate _only_ because she had the unique ability to scent jewel shards. But that all changed when he first met the mutt's older brother, Sesshomaru. Ever since that day, his 'feelings' for Kagome flew straight out the window.

The second reason is that he didn't wanna be ridiculed for the fact that he is really gay. In fact, if his whole tribe found out that he was a homosexual, then he knew damn well that _everyone_ in his tribe will never look at him the same way ever again. Not only that, but he had to deal with all the cruel name-calling. Hell, they'll probably call him a fag, a dick sucker, butt fucker, and any other names that he could think of. And if that happened, let's just say that there are gonna be a lot of beaten-up wolves that _will_ be banished from the tribe forever and he really didn't want to come to that conclusion, knowing that he and his tribe brothers are very close to each other.

The last and final reason is basically because if he tells Ginta and Hakkaku, then they will tell the other tribe members and it would spread into the outside world. But that's not the worst part, oh no. It's that mutt, Inuyasha. What would happen if his secret spread and Inuyasha found out? Actually he couldn't give a rat's ass if Inuyasha knew because he took something precious from him and that _something _was his mate, Sesshomaru, or precisely his former mate.

Koga thought that it was fair that he took Sesshoamru from the mutt since he took Kagome from him. And as usual, he only wanted her for the jewels anyway, so after he was done with her, he could dump her back to Dog Breath and she could be his problem. But nevertheless, his plan to get the jewel shards backfired by the mutt and now, he had to pay the ultimate price.

It is true that Koga loved Sesshomaru, but at the same time, he_ only_ loved Sesshomaru for his body. In fact, he desperately wanted to fuck Sesshomaru again, but he didn't wanna overstep his boundaries and risk someone watching him. Hell, he was even lucky that no one spied on him last night when he raped the daiyoukai because of the strong metallic scent of blood. Nevertheless, Koga was very proud for being the _only_ demon to dominate and humiliate a demon lord. The wolf demon was brought back to reality when he heard the voice of one of his comrades.

"Koga, Koga, are you alright?" Ginta asked with concern while waving his right hand in front of him.

"H-H-Huh? What? O-O-Oh, yeah, I'm okay and quit waving your hand in my face!" Koga growled, slapping the white-and-black haired wolf's hand away from his face.

"Oh, sorry, Koga. You spaced out for a moment and I was checking to see if you were okay." Ginta said meekly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. And I would like to apologize to you both for snapping on ya'll earlier." Koga apologized sincerely.

"Aw, that's okay, Koga." Hakkaku simply said, shrugging off his apology like it was nothing.

"Yeah, it was our fault for getting into your personal business anyways." Ginta said.

"No, no, you two, it was entirely my fault. I take all the blame for this. And to make it up to you both, I'll tell ya'll why I didn't came home last night." the wolf leader said.

"Oh, really? That's great!" Hakkaku exclaimed, eager to hear his leader's late night explanation.

"Yeah, tell us!" Ginta demanded excitedly, also eager to hear the explanation as well.

"Alright, alright, slow your horses. Just give me a chance to explain." Koga said with a slight chuckle. He waited for the two to calm down before he could explain himself. "Okay, the reason why I didn't came home last night was because…." He trail off his sentence, thinking up a good lie to tell his friends. Even though he trust his two comrades, he couldn't risk telling them the truth, knowing that they will ask questions that he was not prepare to answer. Not only that, but some of the tribe members were eavesdropping on their private conversation, so he _definitely _couldn't say the truth out loud for some nosy-ass wolf demons to hear. So to keep his personal business a secret, he came up with a great lie that he was positively sure that they will believe in. "…I got so tired patrolling the lands that I fell asleep by one of the trees in the forest." he fibbed to his two loyal friends.

The two wolves were silence for a few seconds, until they nod their heads, unknowing buying their leader's white lie.

"Ohhhh, okay. I get it." Ginta said.

"Yeah, I would be sleeping in the forest too if I had to patrol the lands at night." Hakkaku stated.

"Mm-hmm, that's what happened. Now you two go out and get the whole tribe something to eat." he commanded, changing the subject.

"But Koga, we save you some leftover deer meat from last night." Hakkaku noted, pointing to the half-eaten deer carcass in the corner of the den.

"Okay, thanks. So that means that you got to hunt more food for the others." Koga stated. "I'm counting on you two to get a lot of meat, ya got that?"

"Yes, sir!" they both said simultaneously in a solider-like stance.

"Great, now get moving! I don't want some of the tribe members eating my food." Koga said, glaring deadly daggers at a few of the hungry wolves and wolf demons who were sneaking up to get a quick bite of the bloody raw meat.

The three wolves and two wolf demons saw the intimating glare from their leader and they quickly scurried away from the carcass, not wanting to face their leader's wrath. Koga let out a throaty chuckle and turn his attention back to his two friends.

"Gather your weapons and get four other strongest wolf demons to help you." the wolf prince ordered.

"Yes, sir." they said simultaneously as they grabbed their spears and swords and gathered the four biggest strongest wolf demons to bring along for the hunt.

"Ok, Koga, we'll be back soon!" Hakkaku called out, heading out into the forest along with Ginta and the four other wolf demons.

The wolf prince watched closely as they disappeared into the depths of the trees. He turned around and walked up to the highest boulder. He took a deep breath and howl very loud, signaling for the other wolves and wolf demons to come up to their leader and listen to whatever he had to say.

"Attention my fellow wolf brethren, I have noticed that this den is very filthy. I want all of you to clean this den from top to bottom and I want it sparkly clean. If this den is not clean by the time the others come back with the food, none of ya'll are not gonna get a bite to eat until midnight. Do I make myself clear?" Koga warned, seeing if his people understood him and took his words _very seriously_.

"Yes, sir." the wolves and wolf demons said/barked in response as they quickly ran to different locations and began cleaning the huge cave.

While the tribe was busy cleaning the cave, Koga hopped off the boulder, grabbed the half-eaten deer from last night, and went straight to his room, which was obviously the largest room in the den.

He sat on his makeshift bed made out of bearskin furs and began to chow down on the delicious raw carcass.

"Damn, this is good! Almost as good as the _fun time_ I had with Sesshomaru last night." the wolf laughed cruelty as he continued to eat his breakfast.

**Oh, Koga, you cruel bastard! Wait until Inuyasha finds out about this.**

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 13 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for the reviews. :) Sorry that this story is so late. I lost my notebook and flash drive, so I had to rewrite and retype it.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

Inuyasha and Sango woke up from their hot night of passion.

"Good morning, Inuyasha." she greeted.

"Morning, Sango." he greeted back. "Did you enjoy our little special time we had last night?"

"Uh-huh." she replied, unwrapping her arms from the hanyou so she could stretch her arms out.

"Good, because you know that it can never happen again." he said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, I know. But it was good while it lasted." Sango said with a smile. "And besides, I wanna give you something in return."

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Just close your eyes and don't move." she ordered.

Inuyasha did as he was told and waited until she gave the signal. Sango reached over to her shredded night kimono and pulled out a small violet bag. She untied the bag and poured all of the rose pink powder in her right hand. She set the empty bag aside on the ground and rubbed her hands together, coating the powder all over her hands. Then she lends over and placed her hands on the hanyou's rosary. Once she touched the necklace, her hands glowed a purplish-pink color and the rosary fell apart, making the beads fall all over the ground. Sango's hands stopped glowing and the powder disappeared right after she took off the rosary.

"Okay, Inuyasha, you can open your eyes now."

Inuyasha obeyed her order and opened his eyes.

"So…you noticed anything different?" Sango asked.

"No, I-" He felt his neck when his rosary used to be.

"W-W-What the hell? W-W-Where's my rosary?" he asked with a mixture of confusion and happiness.

"I took it off." she simply answered.

"But how? You're not a priestess." he stated.

"I told Lady Kaede that Kagome was overusing the necklace, so she made me a special powder to break the spell of your beads." she answered.

"So, I'm finally free."

"Exactly, now you don't have to deal with Kagome 'sitting' you all the time." Sango said with a sincere smile.

Inuyasha said nothing more as he kept feeling his neck. The weight of the beads was finally gone. He thought for good that the rosary would forever stay on his neck. But today, was the day that he finally had his freedom. In fact, he was free from all the 'sits' and best of all, he was finally free of that bitch, Kagome. Now, no one have control over him. He was his own person and he could do whatever the hell he wants.

"Thanks, Sango." Inuyasha said, pulling the demon slayer into the biggest, happiest hug ever.

"You're welcome, Inuyasha." Sango said, returning his hug. "And by the way, you deserve it."

"Listen, Sango, I don't wanna ruin this happy moment, but we gotta get back to the inn before the others wake up." Inuyasha said while gathering his clothes.

"Okay, but first, I gotta wash our bodily fluids off my body." Sango said as she ran to the river and washed up.

After she was done, she got out and used her torn-up night kimono to dry herself. But right after she finished drying herself, she noticed that her night kimono was unwearable.

"Aw, crap, I don't have anything to wear." she said, looking down at her destroyed clothing.

Here, Sango, you can wear my fire rat kimono." Inuyasha said, giving the taijaya the kimono.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." she said, putting on the red fire rat, which was way too big for her.

"Anytime." he simply said as he went to the river to also wash up.

After he was done washing, drying, and putting his clothes on, he crouched down so Sango could get on his back. But as Sango mounted his back, she thought of something that she completely forgot.

"Inuyasha, if we get back late, what are we gonna tell the others?"

"Feh, I'll just tell them that I rescue you from the demons in the forest and you'll just tell them that you went out for some fresh air or something." he answered.

"Are you sure that they are going to believe that?" Sango asked, uncertain that their friends will believe their lie.

"Of course, they should believe that. I mean, if we get our story straight, that is." he assured her.

"Okay, then, Inuyasha. Let's go."

So with the taijaya on his back, Inuyasha ran back to the inn. But when they got there, the group was already outside the inn, looking for them.

"Inuyasha! Sango! Where were ya'll? We were looking for you." Kagome asked with worry.

"Well, I went out to get some fresh air when all of a sudden some bear demons came and attacked me." Sango fibbed as she dismounted the inu hanyou.

"Oh, my God. Are you alright?" the monk asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright, because Inuyasha was there to save me." she continued fibbing.

"Mm-hmm. I heard her scream when the damn bear demons attack her, so I came and rescue her." he fibbed along with her.

"Then what happened to your clothes, Sango?" Shippo chimed in.

"While I was running, one of the bear demons clawed at my clothes and they got shredded in the process, so that's why I'm wearing Inuyasha's fire rat jacket." she answered/lied.

"Keh, those stupid bear demons didn't have a chance, once I got through with them." the hanyou added to make their white lie more believable.

"It's good that Inuyasha came to save you from those bear demons, but what happened to your rosary?" Kagome asked in shock, pointing to his bare neck.

"Yes, Inuyasha, my friend. What did happen to your rosary?" Miroku asked as curious as the miko.

"One of the bear demons' massive claws ripped through my necklace and it broke." the hanyou quickly lied.

"Oh, okay. So, I guess this means that I can't 'sit' you anymore." Kagome said with a slight hint of disappointment.

"Hell, yeah, you can't" he replied with excitement.

"_Dang! Oh, well, it was fun while it lasted."_ Kagome thought, wishing that the hanyou_ still_ had on his rosary so she could control him.

"So, Inuyasha, how does it feel to have the rosary off your neck?" Shippo asked.

"It's the best damn thing in the whole fucking world!" the half-demon answered with glee.

"Well, it's good to see you happy, Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"Yep, and I see that everyone is pack up and ready to go." the half-breed noted.

"Uh-huh, we're ready." Shippo said.

"Alright, let's-"

"Wait, Inuyasha, we can't leave yet." Miroku quickly cut him off.

"What?! Why?!" he asked with slight anger.

"Because we need to stay one more night in the inn." the houshi replied.

"Why the hell do we need to stay another night in this village?" Inuyasha asked, his voice already rise up in anger.

"Because I wanted to reunite with my old friends." Miroku lied.

The real truth was, Miroku only wanted to stay another night because he promised Magi that he would visit her tonight. Which meant that he would wait until _everyone _was asleep, before he could see his woman. Now truth be told, Miroku loved Sango, but only as a friend, not a girlfriend. The reason is basically because Miroku found a woman who was willing to do anything for him, including bearing his children. Not only that, but Magi was beautiful, kind, and smart, which are the things Miroku loved most about her. Sango was all of those things too, but unlike Magi, she is just way too tomboyish and aggressive to be feminine, just like Magi. To make a long explanation short, Miroku needed a _feminine_, _girly-typed_ woman and Magi was the perfect choice.

"Keh, alright, Miroku. We'll stay for only tonight, and then first thing tomorrow morning, we are leaving. No exceptions." Inuyasha said in a _very_ serious tone.

"Oh, thank you, Inuyasha. You truly are a good friend." the monk praised with happiness.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just go reunite with your old friends or whatever 'cause I'm going back to the forest to train." Inuyasha stated. "But first, I need my fire rat."

"Oh, hold on, Inuyasha." Sango ran into the inn and put on her original travelling kimono. Then she ran back outside the inn with the hanyou's red jacket in her hands. "Here ya go, Inuyasha. Thanks for letting me use it."

"Feh, no problem." Inuyasha said as he took the fire rat from her and put it over his white undershirt. "Alright then, I'll see ya'll later." was all he said as he sprinted away to the forest.

"Well, since we're staying another day in the village, I guess I could go shopping." Kagome said with a big grin. "Sango, would you like to come along?"

"Oh, no, thanks. I'm just gonna hang out in the inn for a while." the demon slayer said.

"Oh, okay, then. Bye, guys." the miko said as she grabbed her yellow backpack and left to do some excessive shopping.

"Well, if anybody wants me, I'll go play with the village kids." the fox kit said, running to play with the children.

"And I will be in the village, reuniting with some of my old friends." the monk lied, unknown to the taijaya.

"Alright, then. See ya later, Miroku." Sango waved, going back inside the inn.

"Bye, Sango." he waved back at her, going to village's bar, so he can drank some sake.

When Sango went back to the female room of the inn, she saw Kirara curled up in a ball sleeping. The taijaya smiled at the cute sight and sat down next to her sleeping companion. Snago thought about the best night of her life. The night she finally had sex with Inuyasha. She replayed that memory over and over again in her mind. She knew that it could never happen again because of one person and one person only and his name is Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru! Oh, shit! What would happen if he finds out that I've been messing with his mate? Hell, he'll probably kill me with his deadly, poison claws or something?" Sango thought in complete fear and worry. "But Sesshomaru won't know because me and Inuyasha washed each other's scent off our bodies, so Sesshomaru won't know about our little affair."

Sango drifted back into reality when she heard the fire cat demon let out a big yawn.

"Well, good morning, Kirara."

Kirara mewled a good morning in response. "Good morning, Sango."

Sango's eyes bulged and she jumped back in total shock. "K-K-Kirara, y-y-you can talk?" she stuttered.

"Uh-huh. I can talk." the cat simply replied.

"B-B-But how? T-T-That's impossible?" Sango stuttered, still in disbelief that her cat could have the ability to speak.

"Actually, Sango, I have a secret that I want to tell you."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"My secret is that I already had the ability to speak ever since my first master had me as her pet. Right after she died, I decided not to speak anymore. When your father found me in that cave, I wanted to speak, but I didn't wanna scare him so I just act like a true cat and just said meow." Kirara explained her life story.

"But why you wait so long to talk to me?" she asked curiously.

"I didn't wanna to talk to you in front of your group because they'll also be scared of me and I wanted to find the right time to speak again, since my first master's death, so I figured that now was the right time." the fire cat answered.

"Oh, well, that's great that you can talk, Kirara." Sango said, sitting back down so she could give the kitten a big hug.

She hugged her back. "Yeah, it is, Sango. But there's something we need to talk about." Kirara said seriously.

"About what?" she asked, setting the kitten back down.

"Well, actually, it's about a person." the cat corrected. "A person who you love."

"Who? Miroku?" Sango lied to her companion.

"Sango, don't lie to me. You know who I'm talking about?" Kirara said.

"I don't know who else you're talking about?" the taijaya continued to lied, even though Kirara weren't buying it.

"Oh, you don't know, do you? Well, let's just say that I hoped you and a _certain half-demon_ enjoyed yourselves last night." Kirara said with a devilish grin.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." Sango said, hiding her blush from the cat demon.

"Well, let me put this in the simplest way possible. You and Inuyasha…had sex…last night." Kirara stated, pausing through her words so her master could understand her.

Sango's blush intensified and she sat there in silence until she spoke again. "Yeah, I'll admit. We had sex, but how did you know."

"Body language, Sango, and the fact that I've seen the way you act around Inuyasha during the past few days. In fact, I saw you making out with Inuyasha right after you tended to his wounds." Kirara stated, practically telling all of Sango's personal business.

Sango said nothing else as she hung her head in embrassment.

"I'm sorry that I expose your deepest secrets like this, but you know that you can _never_ have Inuyasha." Kirara stated truthfully.

"I know that, Kirara, but I love him too much just to let him go." Sango argued back.

"But Inuyasha loves _Sesshomaru_, not you!"

"I know that, but we made love last night and he wasn't thinking about his brother, then."

"That's because you were in heat and Inuyasha's mind was clouded by your heat scent, so he was unable to think straight." the fire cat demon explained.

"Wait? I was in heat?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Yep, and right after you finished having sex with him, your heat scent must have disappeared." the feline answered.

"But seriously, Sango, you must let your feelings for Inuyasha go. You don't wanna be like Kagome. You know, having feelings for Miroku one day, and then switching to Inuyasha if things don't turn out your way." Kirara stated, hoping that her master gets the message. "Because it was strange one night where you said that you love Miroku, but at the same time, you were moaning Inuyasha's name in your sleep."

"Please, Kirara, don't judge me. I know I'm supposed to love Miroku, but I love Inuyasha more. Please try to understand that." Sango pleaded to her feline companion.

"Okay, Sango, I understand. But you know what you have to do in order to make things right." Kirara stated.

"And what is that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just listen to your _mind_ and not your _heart_." was all the fire cat demon said before she left her master to her thoughts.

Right after her companion walked out of the room, Sango thought long and hard about what the cat said.

"Listen to my mind and not my heart." she repeated out loud to herself.

"Oh, my God. Kirara is right. Throughout my whole life, I've been listening to my heart, which results in bad, terrible decisions and never have I once listen to my mind at all." Sango said as she got up from the floor. "But it all gonna change, starting right now."

She put on her sandals and left the inn without her weapons. She stared at the direction of the forest, the same place where Inuyasha left a few minutes ago.

"_Now I know what I must do."_ was all Sango thought as she ran through the forest to find the hanyou.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Inuyasha was practicing his techniques in the forest when his elder brother came back to visit him.

"Hello, Inuyasha." he greeted as he gave him a big hug.

"Hi." he greeted back as he hugged his brother back.

"What are you doing?" the youkai asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm practicing my iron reaver soul stealer." Inuyasha answered.

"Yeah, I can clearly see that." Sesshomaru noted, looking at the clawed-up trees on the ground.

The two dog brothers were busy talking about their day and random things, until…

"Inuyasha, do you smell that?" the youkai asked seriously.

"***sniff sniff* **Yeah, it's Sango?!" the hanyou replied with confusion as to why the taijaya would be here in the forest.

"Sango, who?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

His question was answered when said woman came out of the bushes and was face-to-face with both dogs.

"Sango! What are you doing here?" the half-demon asked hesitantly.

"Inuyasha, I need to tell you-"

"He already knows."

Hearing the hanyou say that made Sango stood there in shock and her face turned white.

"I told him what happened." Inuyasha said sternly.

The daiyoukai slowly approached the terrified demon slayer. "Yes, and since you did that to my brother, I will now give you what you _truly_ deserve." Sesshomaru said firmly as he raised his clawed hand up at the frightened woman.

**So, what do you all think?**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
